Black and Blue
by Rachaellynn111
Summary: Gajeel replied to a journal left in the library not knowing it would lead them both on a journey of a friendship spanning across years of turmoil and change. Levy feels a connection to the man she writes to weekly and he seems to feel the same. When the truth of their identities comes to light will reality live up to the mystery? Rated for Language, Violence, & Sexual Content. GaLe
1. You've Got Mail

Levy pulled nervously at the hem of her strapless ivory dress, which reached only to her upper thigh. It was a failed attempt to keep her mind busy and off the situation at hand. At any moment a friend she had made eleven years prior would appear at the park gate and meet her for the first time. She closed her eyes in anticipation, inhaled, and exhaled slowly taking in fully the cool autumn air. All around her the leaves had slowly begun to change and turn bright oranges and deep shades of red. She smiled up at the tree she sat under; though it was connected to negative memories she couldn't help but love the beauty it was presenting her with at the current moment. A slight breeze tossed her long blue ringlets across her rosy cheeks and line of sight. She tucked the wayward strand back into place before the possibility of looking less than perfect was an option. The tall blades of grass danced across her black tights as though dancing to a song only Mother Nature knew the lyrics to. Her fingers twisted at the laces of her knee high brown boots as she pulled her legs into her chest and sighed. The rich copper cardigan she wore over her dress matched her headband and swayed enough to send a shiver up her spine with the next brush of wind. This moment had been one of many dreams for years but now; now that her life was moving in directions she never thought possible she wondered if meeting her mysterious friend was the right choice after all.

In the beginning, around the time that her dearest friend, Lucy, had first joined Fairy Tail, a secret that Levy had kept for months had been exposed. Looking back she realized that it had been a terrible plan from the start but terrible ideas do tend to create adventures of their own. Levy lay back against the trunk of the large oak tree and closed her eyes once more. She let her mind drift back to eleven years prior and the events leading to her, most likely, emending heartbreak.

For months Levy had tried and failed to create a small sense of privacy for herself. Though she loved her friends and guide mates terribly she needed breathing room for her own sanity as well. Levy sat at one of the numerous dinning tables of the guide hall and wrapped her arms protectively around her notebook to no avail. On either side of her Levy's best friends, Jet and Droy, smiled widely as they attempted to peek at her work to her growing frustrations. "Boys. I say this with love but a girl's got to have some space." Levy smiled to express that she meant no hard feelings but to the two men, who were love struck with the young bluenette, it had been a fatal blow to their very souls.

"But Levy!" they both said in unison while stretching out her name to the point where she wondered if they were calling a wild animal to attention instead of her small self.

Levy rolled her eyes with another grin. "Okay listen. I'm just going to the library; like every day. I know you'll be extremely bored there; like every day, so why don't you both look for a new job for us to take in the meantime?" With that said she stood from the bench, closed the thick leather bound notebook she had been attempting to write in, and swung her leg over the bench to leave. 

Both men looked heartbroken but accepted her terms and moved eagerly to the request board without another word. Levy made her way to the bar before leaving however. A puzzled Mirajane smiled and winked in her direction as she continued to meticulously clean the glass in her hand. "Didn't Team Shadow Gear just come back from a mission yesterday?" Levy nodded as Mira put down the glass and leaned in close to Levy for the gossip she so desperately craved and sensed was to come. Her long white hair draped over the bar top and onto Levy's shoulder; creating a curtain of secrecy as the small girl pushed onto the tips of her toes.

"I'm pretty sure there are none within our level Mira but I really need a few minutes to myself and away from the boys. This was all I could think of." Levy looked slightly embarrassed at her confession but Mirajane nodded her head as an understanding mother figure would.

"Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are still on their mission too so hopefully when she returns we can have a girls night. I think that will do us all some good!" Mira's eyes squinted as a smiled reached from ear to ear and she tilted her head with joy. "Here on the house. I know you need one!"

Levy looked down as Mira slid across a shot of sake; the clear liquid still turning in the small glass from being poured. Levy shot the drink down and slammed her glass overturned on the bar top with a big grin. She wasn't much of a drinker but Mirajane knew her weakness and that sometimes a girl needed a little kick to keep from going insane.

The sake made her head swim as she left the guide hall. It was a warm spring day which made her thankful of her choice of white shorts, yellow tube top and navy vest. Levy laughed loudly after realization hit her that she was buzzed from the one shot. _I guess I really do need a girl's night out if not for sanity then to at least build my tolerance back up._ Levy held her book tightly to her chest as she walked down the cobblestone road to the building that was like a second home. The sound of her red heels against the stone echoed off the tall buildings surrounding her but stopped once she approached her final destination and began to ascend the marble stairs. Magnolia's library was larger than most others on the continent. Levy wondered if her own personal collection would ever be able to match its vast numbers.

The information desk assistance looked up from his work as the door was pushed open and sunshine poured in. His long white beard still resting on the book he had been absorbed in. He squinted in her general direction but once he saw Levy's short blue hair he nodded in recognition and returned to his work knowing full well that the young Mage, who was there every day, knew the library better than even him. Levy twisted down the labyrinth of rows that reached well over fifteen feet high. She didn't bother to look where she was going; her feet knew the path. She let her mind wonder.

For five months Levy had been coming to the library for not only her normal addiction of knowledge but to protect something that she felt meant the world to her; her journal. Once the long forgotten maps section of the library came into view, it's aisles covered in dust and cobwebs, Levy sat in a worn, tan leather armchair and opened her notebook once more.

She turned to a fresh page and began to write about all that had been occurring in her life as of late. She kept the entry simple. No names and no important or revealing details. It was a trick she had acquired after years of snooping friends and her increasing lack of privacy. Before the library she had tried every trick to keep her journal private yet despite every spell and hidden location it was discovered and read through without any consideration for her feelings on the matter. The library was different. Here in the maps section, forgotten by time and the introduction of navigation lacrima, Levy's work was left alone and she was free to express herself without judgment. Her quill continued in a feverish haste as minutes turned to hours and the sun began to set painting deep pinks and maroons across the skylights above. Levy sighed as she closed her journal and placed it on a shelf between two dust-ridden volumes on Ancient Islands of the East. She turned away from the shelf and left. Her journal hidden in plain sight where no one had found it for five months. Until today.

When the door to the library opened again the information desk assistance did not lift his head to check on the identity of the new guests. He would have had he been around and the guests had arrived during the library's normal business hours. The full moon shined brightly in the skylights above and illuminated the three as they walked through the large double doors and pulled them closed behind to stop passersby from noticing their activity. "Why are we fucking here again?" the large man asked as he folded his pierced arms in annoyance over his chest and turned to the two who worked under his direct order. Sue shook her head of short green hair, her purple hat becoming slightly askew from the movement. The large man turned his deep crimson eyes to the man who had picked the lock and was placing his tools carefully back into the pocket of his white jacket to avoid his commanders gaze. "Boze. You better answer me. Now."

Boze stood and tried to present himself as confident as possible. He ran his hand across his baldhead and sighed. "Master Jose needs a map. We can't use a navigation lacrima because they can be tracked. We get the map, use it, bring it back in a few days, and no one is the wiser of what we were up to. Simple." Boze looked proud of himself and smiled until the tall man stepped closer and lifted him to his eye level by the front of his shirt. In the moonlight he was even more terrifying. Gajeel Redfox, member of the Element Four and a man whose patience was thin enough to start with smiled wickedly down at his supposed teammate. The piercings on his face gleamed in the light of the mood, his dark raven hair hung over his face and blocked Boze from looking in any other direction.

"I mean why are _we_ here? None of our magic is for retrieval nor stealth so what the hell was Jose thinking? Hm?"

Beads of sweat began to drip down the dark mans face as Gajeel looked at him for an answer he could not deliver. He dropped him to the ground and rolled his eyes at the mans cowardice. "Split up and find the map. I'm getting hungry." With that Sue and Boze took off in opposite directions to avoid more of the famous Iron Dragon Slayers wrath. Gajeel was bored. He was going bored with the guild he was in and with the work it was providing him with. The fights he was placed in were always entertaining, sure, but more often than not lately he was being sent on retrieval missions that he didn't understand. He walked through the isles of books without a care of his direction. His steel toe boots banged loudly on the marble floor, which he did not attempt to change. If someone came to stop them from completing their mission he would simply kill them. He hoped someone would show. An hour passed before he came to a stop at the section they had been looking for; the dust had been the first clue. Gajeel flopped down on the tan leather armchair and stretched out. He wanted the mission over but was in no rush to possibly miss a fight. He crossed his tone arms behind his head and laced his fingers together. He looked around the forgotten section of the library. He didn't understand why they had to even return the map let alone retrieve it. _It ain't like anyone still uses this section._ As he was about to close his eyes and sleep off his growing sobriety his eyes fell upon a book that did not belong. "Hello." He said to no one and stood from the armchair to stand before a shelf with numerous dust-ridden books and a new leather volume that was out of place. "One of these things is not like the other." With that he reached up and plucked the book off the shelf and flipped it open. He moved back to the armchair and began to read.

 _Sometimes I wonder why do I go on these jobs anymore. Is it to pay the bills and to be able to eat and live in conformability? Is that even considered living though? I used to feel like these jobs were adventures yet now, now I feel almost trapped by the mundane nature of them and the company they provide. I love the company of my friends but they are growing to frustrate me more than please me. I feel terrible for writing it and thinking it but I cannot hide the truth. I am a young woman in my prime and I feel more exhausted at the end of the day than a grandmother!_

Gajeel smiled to himself. It was a diary and by the date at the top, it belonged to someone who had been there just the earlier that day. He wanted to laugh at the woman's frustrations but could not bring himself to make fun of someone who was secretly feeling what he had grown to know as well. He turned to a previous page dated a week prior. The first line made his grin widen. Whomever the woman was she was his kind of girl.

 _I need to get laid. It has been months since I have had a good night sleep and I know that when I get laid I sleep like the dead afterwards. Depending on the man in question of course. Maybe I'm just jealous of all those around me who have been luckier in their nightly endeavors. What's a girl got to do to get some? Last week with the girls I got too drunk and was unable to even attempt to find a potential suitor. Hopefully after my mission, next week, I can find someone to help sooth the beast within._

Gajeel looked up, she would be hitting the town tonight if the date was correct. _Maybe I should stay in town and finish her off._ He turned back to a month prior.

 _My leg is currently broken in two places and without the assistance of a healer I will be within the confines of a cast for the next month. I never knew that a job could be so dangerous and yet it shouldn't have been. My friends were just too careless and now I have to suffer the price of their mistakes yet again._ Gajeel continued reading through the history of the mysterious woman. He learned about her issues and troubles yet nothing about who she was and any other detail that would give him a clue as to her true identity. What he could tell though was that she left her book at the library and returned to write in it at least every week. He turned to the latest page and smiled as a thought crossed his mind.

Deep within the depths of his black pant pocket he dug until he found the dull quill he had been searching for. The magic spell enchanting it with endless ink was the only reason he kept the tool at all and for once he was thankful for its presence. He didn't understand why he felt the need to announce that the woman's privacy had been violated but he knew if he didn't write back to her he would regret it for some unknown reason.

 _Woman_ he began as quickly as he could for the sound of his teammates approaching steps had begun to reach his enhanced hearing. _Here's some advice whether you want it or not. If you don't like your job find a new one. If your friends drive you insane and get your hurt do work alone and if you need to get laid so badly I'm free. You'll sleep for days I guarantee._

Gajeel returned the notebook to the shelf just as Boze and Sue entered the dust ridden rows. "Took ya long enough." Sue passed him and found immediately the maps they had been searching for and Gajeel had ignored completely. "We done yet?"

Sue nodded "We'll return them in a few months."

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically and crossed his arms over his tight black shirt. As they left the library in the cover of midnight he wondered what the woman's reaction would be.

The next day Levy's face contorted in rage as her cheeks flushed of all color and her mouth huge open like a gaping fish. She reread the harsh thick handwriting that could only belong to a large man-child or tortured beast of some sort. "Asshole." She whispered to herself and slammed her book closed in increasing annoyance. No place was safe. Levy stood from the worn leather chair and left the library with her notebook in hand; her other was balled into a fist at her side.

As she retuned to the guild hall Jet and Droy stood eagerly to greet her but stopped upon seeing the waves of rage roll off her small frame before she even reached them. She turned towards the bar without even a hello. "Mira I need a double." The older woman looked confused by the enraged woman's demeanor but pored her a double shot of sake non-the less. She opened her mouth to question her change in attitude but Levy cut her short by turning away towards the job board; ignoring her completely. _If he thinks I should go on a job alone than fine I will._ Her caramel eyes scanned the board before deciding on a job that she knew would take her over a week to complete. She needed the time away.

When she returned to the bar Mira was already prepared with the record book and was avoiding Levy's gaze. "That's one scroll retrieval mission for team—"

"No. This mission is for me alone." Mirajane looked at her finally. Shock clearly visible on her face. She opened her mouth to protest and pry as to why but Levy held up her hand to silence her before she could. "See you in a week Mira." With that she took the flyer and left the guide hall without so much as a goodbye nor hello to anyone; including Lucy who had just returned with Natsu and Happy. Lucy looked from the large oak door that had just been pulled shut to Mirajane behind the bar with an equally flustered look to her. Both women turned to Jet and Droy who seemed heartbroken and just as clueless as the rest. Lucy turned and ran out the door to find Levy but she had already disappeared on the first mission that the bluenette would take alone.

It had taken her half the time it would have normally had she brought company along. Though she had missed the presence of her friends she could not deny the immense enjoyment she had received from completing the mission without any assistance or distractions. Levy sat in her train car alone and smiled out the window as her fingers thumbed the thin page of her notebook absentmindedly. _The asshole had been right. Rude as all hell but still correct._ She looked down at his mistake ridden writing style and crude to the point nature. She began writing back without thinking.

 _Dear Asshole,_

 _Though I was enraged to find my privacy invaded and that my personal thoughts were displayed for a strangers open judgment I have much to say back to you whether you read this or not. First, thank you for your advice of taking a job on my own. I did so and enjoyed the change and experience greatly. Second, how old are you because you write like a child with too much on his mind to be able to even hold a quill correctly. Finally, you couldn't even begin to handle me in the sack so don't even presume to know your own skill levels without taking my own into consideration._

 _Sincerely, The owner of the journal you so violated._

Levy left the library just before closing with a skip in her step that had not been there for many months. She turned down the side streets in the late afternoon light towards the guide hall with a smile spread across her face. It was silly when she thought about the reason for her happiness but then whoever it was that had read her journal she doubted they would be back to write again. She had been wrong in her assumption.

Gajeel cursed under his breath as he clung to the shadows of adjacent buildings and moved towards his destination completely unseen. They had forgotten a map that for some unknown reason created a problem for their master. After three days he had to return to the library that he was hoping not to have to see for another month. Gajeel bent low to the ground and jumped high into the air to land perfectly onto a window ledge of the closed library twenty feet off the ground. He had returned alone while his partners had stayed to receive their just punishment for their forgetful natures. _Idiots_ he thought as he slipped in through the window and down to the marble floor silently this time. He moved down the rows of well read volumes; following his nose towards the familiar scent of overwhelming dust and something else he could not place. Once in the maps section he quickly found the forgotten scroll and turned to leave when something caught his crimson eye. Gajeel turned around and looked back at the notebook he had written in on his previous mission. Its position on the shelf had shifted. To a normal mans eye it was unnoticeable but to Gajeel it had clearly been moved. He pulled the book off the shelf and flipped open to the page he had written in. "Shit." He said with a grin "She replied today." He sat down in the tan chair and read the mysterious woman's message multiple times. He beamed as he then read aloud again "You couldn't even begin to handle me in the sack so don't even presume to know your own skill levels without taking my own into consideration." He paused and leaned back in the chair as his hand searched his pocket eagerly for his quill "Oh really now." _Woman_ he began once more _I believe I am in my late twenties so no man-child. I'd be willing to test your theory on judging your so-called skill levels if that is your desire? I know what I'm talking about though as you can tell my advice worked so yeah you'd sleep great babe._ Gajeel paused and debated on what he was thinking of writing next. He wasn't one to share his personal feelings on anything but the way he figured it, this woman, who ever she was, wouldn't be able to judge him because she did not really know him. Yet the more he thought it over it seemed like she had figured out much of him at just one glance of his writing. _You were right however, I do have a lot on my mind. Always have. What do I call you cause your name is nowhere in here? Nothing about you is._ Gajeel finally signed his entry as _Not Asshole_ and returned the book to the shelf. By the date the woman had written the day before. The thought of waiting to see who it was writing to him crossed his mind but he remembered his mission and left the library without looking back. 

When Gajeel returned to the guild head quarters as morning started to break Jose smiled at the large man as he tossed the map scroll to the table he was working on.

Oak Town for a normal man would have been at least two days a journey from Magnolia. He had been thankful that Gajeel was willing to take the trip with his increased speed. Gajeel looked down at the stone as he placed a piece of metal into his open mouth. Blood stained the stone; enough for someone to be close to death or their already. "I miss a party?" he questioned sarcastically. Gajeel knew the true nature of their Guild Master; a sadistic man who was more cruel and twisted than even he felt possible at times. He stood before him unafraid and continued to eat despite Jose's growing annoyance at the sound of the metal scraps being chewed to pieces.

He knew how to silence the man however as he turned his long face to the direction and source of the blood stains on the floor. Gajeel looked and tried to keep his face straight as he looked upon his teammates Sue and Boze. Both were held to the ground with Jose Shade Entangled magic. Boze looked worse as though he had tried to struggle against the magic; which Gajeel knew only made the pain and grip increase. "A party indeed my boy!" Gajeel turned back and kept his emotions in check. He slipped another screw past his lips to Jose displeasure. "We have a mission coming up. One that will involve the whole guild I believe." Gajeel turned and raised a studded eyebrow curiously. "Soon my boy. For now I need you to return to Magnolia and wait for further instructions. Lay low. A war is coming and you will be needed to start it up."

Gajeel smiled as he left the room "Finally some action."

"So" Lucy asked as the music pumped through the sound lacrimas on the stage before them. "You seem happier than normal. Does this have anything to do with that mission you took alone?"

Cana nodded her head as she brought her barrel of alcohol up to her lips in an attempt to quench her never-ending thirst. "Yeah Levy you get laid or something?!"

Levy blushed though she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the amount of liquor she had consumed so far. She chose the liquor as the source as she downed the shot that Mirajane had just poured before her. "No to the sex and yes to the happy!" All the girls laughed as the small woman left them for the dance floor with Lucy in hand. Levy's black dress was skintight and hugged her every curve as she turned her hips to the beat and raised her hands over her head with the music. Lucy laughed as she mimicked the movement and Erza, who was sober, joined them in a much more revealing red dress. Mira had been correct in assuming a girl's night was needed. Levy felt all of her stress fall to the ground as Erza moved between Lucy and herself and the three woman danced closely to the enjoyment of the men in the room. At the bar one man watched them as they moved and grinned like a kid in a candy store. For his first night back in Magnolia he wasn't displeased with the current situation at hand. _Tomorrow I might return to the library and see if I have a reply but tonight, tonight I'm getting laid._ With that he ventured towards a woman whose intoxication levels matched his own.

When Levy awoke she did not recognize the man she had spent the night with. He lay on his stomach with his dark hair covering his face from view. Her head ached from the hangover that was growing more intense with each passing second. She moved around the dark inn room collecting her clothing and shoes to make a quick escape. She looked back at the man, still deep in sleep and ignored the thought that told her the proper thing was to say goodbye. _The proper thing would have been to not have a one-night stand with a strange man._ She looked back again as she pulled her dress over her disheveled hair; he did not stir. Her eyes traveled his muscular back until she noticed the small bite mark on his shoulder. She looked away as blush covered her face and neck. Levy knew than that she had to leave before he woke up and screamed at her for her drunken, aggressive nature. The cool morning air greeted her like the cup of green tea she so desperately needed. Her eyes widened as she walked, the walk of shame, with her satchel held protectively over her same as the prior night dress. A sigh of relief left her lips for the hour of morning where the streets were practically empty. After a few blocks the library came into view with the gentle old man she had grown to know quite well attempting to get through the door with his boxes.

"Here let me help you." Levy carefully lifted the boxes out of the man's open arms. He looked her up and down and squinted to the best of his ability. It was than the blue hair came into focus. He nodded a thank you as he held the door for Levy to enter. Levy was thankful for his lack of full sight. If he could see how she truly looked she would have died from the embarrassment alone and she didn't want to have to find a new library to frequent. She placed the boxes at the front desk and turned to go when a thought crossed her mind. "Be right back." She said to the man who was still slowly coming through the door.

Levy twisted towards the maps section as fast as her hung over body would allow. She reached for her notebook and flipped to the page she had last written on. Like she had hoped he had written back. She took a deep breath and sat down to read; this time more excited than angered. She laughed as she searched her satchel for her quill and reread his chicken scratch like handwriting for the third time. It was dated the same day she had written in it before. They could have been at the library the same time for all she knew. She thought for a moment what exactly she wanted to say and decided that the best option was to be herself or as much as she was willing to allow.

 _You may call be Blue._ She had always enjoyed that penname. _How do you not know your exact age? I know I am currently eighteen and will be nineteen by the end of next month which. It's not hard to understand ones age. I also have no need for your test of my skill set in the sack thank you very much. I have successfully well succeeded in that endeavor as of late and no longer require your services. Thanks for the offer though I am not your babe._ Levy paused, giggling, and tried to continue and touch upon his more serious tone he had mentioned. _I am curious about these thoughts that cloud your mind however. If you ask me it only gets worse when you have no one to talk to. Do you have anyone you care for? Finally, I do not include personal information because I like to keep my privacy. Maybe it's better this way if we continue to write like this. What shall I call you if not Asshole?_

When Gajeel awoke his body ached particularly around his shoulders and back. He moved to the small bathroom that joined his room at the inn and turned to view the source of discomfort. Nail marks covered his back and small bite wounds dotted his shoulders and neck. It was than he remembered the night prior. He returned to the room and half expected to see the woman he had slept with still asleep in bed but by the look of the fading light out the window she had left hours before. _Might as well hit the library._ Gajeel dressed and rushed out the door; a few screws in his pocket for a late night snack along the way.

 _I'm not an Asshole!_ He thought again as he read through to the end of her letter. He felt frustrated when he noticed it was dated that day. The library, which was now closed, had provided him with something he never felt possible before; someone to be himself around. _Why not_ he shrugged his shoulders and set to work. Whoever Blue was she didn't seem to know him and he didn't know her either. It was the best situation. _Blue, who the hell names themselves after a color? Fine. Call me Black. Well since we aren't attempting to reveal ourselves I see no harm in being myself. For one, I don't know my age because I don't know when I was born. I guess you could say I was adopted. Two, I still would like to be the judge of said skills. I have also succeeded as you stupidly called it and I doubt you could top that._ Gajeel smirked. Though much of his night was a blur he did remember the feeling of pure bliss with whoever his fog would not let him recall. _Anyways babe, as for my thoughts all I can tell you is that you aren't the only one with a stressful job and sanity issues. Some days are better than others but I don't know if I particularly like the direction by employer has us going. I don't have anyone I care for. I did but they left. What about you? You seem to have a lot of friends as far as I can read. Why not talk to them about all of this shit?_ Gajeel signed his work _Black_ and left the library to see if word had arrived from Jose regarding his mission.

When no news had come Gajeel tried to pass the time with his guitar and drinking the night away but found his mind drifting back to the library. He had decided that he would only look for a reply after closing; as to not ruin his mission in anyway. That was at least what he told himself. Deep down he enjoyed the mystery that surrounded their growing friendship. As the sunset on Magnolia he quickly changed and returned to the library where he was thankful to see a new message which was longer than before. His heart raced for reasons beyond his understanding.

 _Dear Black,_

 _You named yourself after a color as well. How sweet of you. Though if you think about it black and blue seem like a violent pair don't you think? Regardless, I am sorry to hear about your childhood though I remember much of my own I was orphaned at a young age so I know the pain you hint of. You don't really like discussing your emotions do you? Why are my skills always in question? I'm starting to wonder babe if you are truly deflecting. Maybe it's a size thing. I don't judge. Much. Why don't you take your own advice and do a different job. It worked well for me. What is it you like to do exactly? I don't know why but I feel comfortable talking to you about well, anything. I do not believe this conversation would work with one of my friends. You just seem to get me._

 _Sincerely, Blue._

Gajeel began to write letting his mind work before his better judgment could sensor his true emotions that she seemed to crave.

 _Blue,_

 _You asked what I like and you said it yourself: violence. At least that's what I know I am good for. I've never thought about what I enjoy I guess I would say music. I've never preformed live though. Sweetheart you couldn't handle my size. Have you even gone all the way? I wouldn't want to hurt you. I feel the same by the way. Just saying._

 _Black_

It was two days before Levy was able to journey to the library again. Her legs could not move fast enough. She quickly waved to the small man who was sleeping at the information desk and once she was fully alone she ran through until she was in the safety of the maps section. Levy ripped her notebook from the shelf and scanned his latest writing from the day before. Her heart danced within her chest and she feverishly began to reply before her time was cut short; Lucy had asked to meet at the library.

 _Black,_

 _Don't call me sweetheart either. How can violence be enjoyable? I have been in my fair share of fights and though some were exhilarating I cannot say I would ever crave them on a daily basis. Why not perform live? You don't strike me as the type to care what others think of you otherwise you wouldn't have written in my journal to begin with. So I think you should put yourself out there. Unless you're scared in which case I will hold your hand Princess._ Levy snickered and wondered how he would react to that comment in particular. _You've read my journal so you know I have gone the distance and I could handle your attempt at manliness though I don't want to hurt you either. I'm enjoying our conversations immensely Black. Why don't we be friends?_

 _Blue_

Lucy's voice reached Levy before she came into view a few aisles away. Quickly she returned her notebook to the shelf though she did not take notice of how it was placed in backwards from all the rest. "Hey!" Lucy whispered as Levy ran towards her friend, her light footsteps barely making a sound on the marble floor. "Can we get some breakfast and come back? I'm starving Natsu ate all the food at my place again!" The two women walked out of the library and into the early morning light. Levy began to poke fun at Lucy's mention of Natsu in her apartment once more. She knew of her friends crush on the pink haired man and enjoyed teasing her for it. "So there's no one in your life currently?" Lucy chimed as Levy's face blushed.

She brought her cup of tea to her lips and sipped it while she pondered if she wanted to divulge her mysterious pen pal yet. She decided against it. "Just a few one night stands but who knows what tomorrow will bring!" Lucy burst into laughter as she began to eat her breakfast and the conversation turned back to her own love life once more.

Gajeel had received no orders for over a week and was growing impatience in the town without a job for him to complete. He strummed his guitar and looked out at the bright afternoon day before him. He wished for nightfall and the possibility of a reply. He had avoided the library for four days in an attempt to show himself that he wasn't obsessed with the woman's letters. He was failing. "Fuck it." He said as he left the inn room he was renting currently and began the walk to the library without caring if he was discovered or not.

The old man looked dead on the information desk. A small stream of drool escaped his bluish lips and Gajeel watched for a moment to make sure that he was, still breathing. He could hear that the library was empty and though slightly disappointed he moved towards their section of the library, as he was now thinking of it, to find the book had changed positions.

 _Well that's a helpful hint._ He read though her words and stopped half way. His studded brows lowered in annoyance. "I ain't a princess!" He yelled not bothering to hide his presence. He could hear the man still asleep upfront and no one else around to care. He read on and pulled out his quill to reply with vast pools of rage fueling his writing.

 _Blue, I ain't no fucking Princess. What's wrong with you? Can't you make friends of your own?_ Gajeel stopped and looked down at what he had written thus far. _Dumbass_ he thought as he starched over what he had written before. Blue had grow to be someone, in a few short days, he had cared for though he could not grasp why.

 _Blue,_

 _Just Black. Not Princess. I'll perform live when work isn't so hectic how does that sound?_ It was a lie, he knew but one that he could accept currently. _I doubt you could hurt me but I'd be willing to let you try if you desired. As for friendship I don't see why that wouldn't work in both our favor. But why not keep this interesting. Each time we can ask any question we want and the other always has to answer? I'll start: What turns you on the most in a guy?_

 _Black_

Gajeel debated in staying and finding out who she was but shook his head knowing that if he stayed he would regret it later. The mystery that surrounded her was captivating him immensely. Gajeel smiled as he left through the front of the library. He walked down the busy streets of Magnolia to return to the inn where unbeknownst to him new mission orders awaited. He moved with a quick stride and did not care who his presences disturbed along the way. He bumped into a small woman and didn't even bother to give her a second look. He could hear her and a friend discuss how rude he was and he smiled knowing at least one woman knew whom he truly was; or at least was growing to.

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far. Reviews give me an idea if I am heading in a good direction thanks and I hope you enjoy and come back for more!**


	2. Waiting is Torture

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Quick few to note…**

cherrylolita22

 **I hate when Levy is written as a virgin. I mean she reads all those books she** ** _knows_** **and it's always the quiet ones! I am also a sucker for smut so you will see it from time to time not too heavy all the time but enough to leave you wanting more!**

brixxen

 **I took your suggestion and I hope it is better now. My mac does not like me too much with configuring to settings to hopefully it is easier to read through!**

 **Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

 ** _Previously:_**

He walked down the busy streets of Magnolia to return to the inn where unbeknownst to him new mission orders awaited. He moved with a quick stride and did not care who his presences disturbed along the way. He bumped into a small woman and didn't even bother to give her a second look. He could hear her and a friend discuss how rude he was and he smiled knowing at least one woman knew whom he truly was; or at least was growing to.

 ** _Now:_**

"Wow that guy is such an ass!" Lucy reached down to help Levy back to her feet. The small woman accepted her hands as she watched the large man walk off quickly as though he had somewhere important to be. She noticed that darkness seemed to cover him from head to toe though she wished she had seen what his face looked like. She wanted a proper idea of whom she should dislike for the rest of the evening. _Jackass_ she thought with a sigh of annoyance.

"It happens. Let's just get back to your place. I want to hear more about this mission you are about to take. I have a _lot_ of concerns." Levy brushed off her now dirt ridded white shorts as they continued on. She tried to keep her mind on what Lucy was saying to her but as they walked her eyes darted back to the library. _Could he have replied yet? It's been days._ She felt like a drug addict in need of a good fix. Her fingers ached to feel the thin paper between them. Her lungs craved the small of the fresh ink of his unique quill. Every time she had gone to check her notebook there had been no change. She wondered if he had left town. "Hey wait here a second I think I might have left something inside." Levy turned towards the marble stairs and darted into the library before Lucy could offer to join her. The young blonde shrugged before summoning Plue to entertain her while she waited. Levy did have a habit of taking her time amongst endless isles of books.

She took little notice of the gentleman sleeping at the front desk and ran as fast as her legs would allow her. _I doubt he wrote back._ When Levy reached the maps section her heart danced in her chest. The book, which she had placed onto the shelf backwards, was now as it should be again. _That helps!_ As fast as her fingers would allow she flipped to the latest page. Her face contorted in confusion upon seeing his crossed out start however she read on and smiled. He wanted to be her friend and he was a pervert. She couldn't be happier. Quickly Levy wrote back to not bring Lucy and her questioning nature into the library to find her.

 _Black,_

 _If work is so hectic how do you find peace of mind? What do you look forward to? I'd be willing to give you a try at some point but for now I feel as though I am done with one-night stands. In a man I love strong arms to hold me tight and keep me safe. What about you are you? What kind of man are you; ass, leg, or bust? Wait don't tell me you're a footman? I knew it. You do write like a freak. Hope I can hear from you sooner next time._

 _Blue_

Levy emerged from the library and looked at Lucy sitting on the steps playing with the dancing Plue. The young blonde smiled at her friend and took notice of her change in emotion. "So?" Levy looked confused "The thing you left?" still nothing "You didn't go into the library for a missing item did you?"

Blush covered the young blunette's face as she quickly changed the subject and the two started walking on. "So let me get this straight. You and Natsu are going on a mission. One that he picked out from the second floor, which would make it an S Class Mission. Are you sure that's a wise idea Luc?" She walked ahead of Lucy to avoid her prying gaze.

"I can tell you are dodging but no I agree this is a stupid idea and yet for some reason we are still leaving. Who is _he_?" Levy stopped mid-step and cringed "I was right it is a man!"

Levy rubbed her hand through her blue locks sheepishly and continued to avoid the topic at hand. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the secondary reward of an ecliptic zodiac key does it?"

It was Lucy's turn to look sheepish as Plue waved goodbye and left for the spirit world. "Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. What's _his_ name?"

Levy shook her head and arms. "You have the wrong idea it's just a really good book." It was the truth in part.

She crossed her arms over her large chest and smirked; she had Levy cornered now.

"How does it end?" Levy looked at her feet. "You don't know how a book ends how is that even—" The sound of Natsu's voice calling Lucy's name reached both women's ears.

Levy pulled her best friend into a hug and whispered her goodbye before Natsu arrived with Happy in tow. "I promise when I get to a good scene I will give you every detail. Be safe!" She watched as the three left for the docks and the mission they were not suppose to take. It wasn't her place to tell her what she could and could not do. Just worry for her safety and well being.

The communication lacrima shinned brightly in the darkened inn room displaying Jose's twisted face for Gajeel to see crystal clear. "Oi. So we're starting war over a fucking woman? Did I get that clear?"

"No, we are starting a war with a guild that thinks it's better than we are. The woman is just the pay day." We strike in a few weeks. I need you to gather Intel on the members and eventually get their attention. Use your creative judgment." Gajeel liked the sound of that. As the connection died he left with coat in hand to leave for the cool night and his now, favorite ritual.

He must have read her entry ten times before deciding what he wanted to say back. In his minds eye he could see her scrolling onto the thin paper, smiling at his flirtation. Two nights had passed since he had come to the library. He wished for the time they talked to be closer together but life and work seemed to always be getting in the way.

 _Blue_ he felt like he could be honest with her _I look forward to talking to you. Coming here gives me that peace of mind you talked about. That and a good lay. Who said we would be a one-night stand? I doubt you would be bored of me after one go. My strong arms would hold you for many nights to come and trust me, no one; I mean no one, would hurt you with me around. To answer your question I love me a good ass and you better believe I'm a freak. I want us to write more too. For my question_ Gajeel stopped he wanted to continue flirting but he was growing more curious of who the woman was behind the curvy lettering as well. _Describe what your best day would be like. Black._

Levy twisted her worn quill in the tips of her ink stained fingers. Her mind was on her friends who were currently returning from their S Class mission after being fetched by Gray than Erza. It had been over a week since her last reply due to a mission with Shadow Gear and stress within the guild thanks to Natsu and Lucy's mission. She took a deep breath to focus on what Black had admitted to her. She was his peace of mind. It made her smile because she was growing to feel the same. Yet she couldn't picture what her best day would look like. It had been too long since she had a day that could even reach that title.

 _Black,_

 _A perfect day is difficult to describe. As of late it would be traveling to the library to find you had written to me. I suppose that my perfect day would begin with breakfasts though, only if I wouldn't have to cook because to be honest I am a terrible chief. I would then go to the park and read for hours and than of course pick some wild yellow tulips. They are my favorite. Finally, some dancing and sake followed by some mind blowing sex. Why would you want to spend so many nights holding me Black? I can't honestly picture a man like you with just one woman. I'm glad to hear you like ass because mine I believe is worth a double take. So I've been told. Are you always a freak or is there a hidden romantic within?_

 _Blue_

It was the next morning that all of Fairy Tail awoke to find their guild hall destroyed by large metal pillars. The members gathered throughout the day, within the cramped basement, with looks of displeasure and torment on their faces. "At least no one had been around at the time." Jet nodded his head with agreement as Droy spoke. Both men looked down at Levy who was sitting with her legs pulled into her chest not speaking. Neither said aloud what they already knew. She was shaken to the core. Fairy Tail was home to all but for a few it was the only home they knew of.

Cana walked over to Levy and wrapped her arms protectively around the small mage. For once she was not four barrels deep; the events called for more sobriety. "I know babe it's the same for me too." Levy stood from the bench and wrapped her arms around Cana; her head only reaching under her breasts. Cana was the only other woman who knew her true pain. The pain of losing their family and finding her current one under attack as well. Within Levy's head she tried to keep her mind on the present moment but was failing miserably. She needed an escape.

"Let's go on a mission. Jet, Droy, I'm meet you at the library in an hour." Her friends nodded and tried to hide their worried expressions. Cana waved good-bye before turning on her heels to point furiously at the two men.

"Do not and I mean do not or _die_ slowly and painfully while trapped inside a card for the rest of eternity, let her talk about _them_. It never ends well and she's miserable for weeks afterwards. Got it?" They both nodded out of their love for Levy and fear of their own demise.

Levy's mouth hung open in shock. On top of their shared notebook was a yellow tulip. He had listened to her and truly cared. _Guess I can check off romantic as well as a freak._ She lifted the book and opened to the newest page. He had written back and though a smile crossed her face it wasn't enough to take her mind away from the problem at hand. She tucked a lose strand back behind her ear and read his writing; twirling the tulip stem between her fingertips.

 _Blue,_

 _Hope you liked the flower and that by the time you got it, it was still alive. I am an excellent chief so I can help with that too. You drink sake? It's my favorite drink; normally I could down a bottle in a sitting. The sex, well like I said I'd hold you tight for many nights and that includes that ass of yours too. If that's what you want._

 _I would spend my time with one woman if I found the right woman. I wonder if you could be her? I do have a romantic side to me but more often than not the freak is seen more than all else. I haven't shown romance to anyone as of yet. So I hope you like the flower. I'm just going to throw this out there. I will be gone for a few weeks for work but is there anyway we can keep this going? I noticed our pages are running low. Hope you agree to whatever the hell this is._

 _Black_

Levy didn't know what to write. For the first time she was speechless. He wanted to stay in touch with her. He had taken the time to look ahead and notice that time was running low. Black had also shown her a side of himself that no one else had seen and put himself out there. Her quill set to work.

 _Black,_

 _I will also be gone for a while. Some things are happening at work that I need to take a step back from. I'm starting to wonder about the future because my mind keeps journeying to the past. Is the past always doomed to repeat itself? I love the flower and the fact that this isn't a cheesy trick you pull for all the ladies. When the pages run out I will put a new notebook up in its place. I agree to whatever the hell it is. Maybe someday we could meet even? For now I will talk to you again when either of us returns next. Hope work goes well for you. Try to remember, you choose who you want to be in life. Stay safe and remember I am eagerly awaiting your next reply._

 _Blue_

Levy, Jet, and Droy left town later that night with only one thing on their mind. The hope that when they returned their home would still be standing. Both men watched Levy for any signs of distress. Though she did not like to discuss her past they knew the majority of her tale well. She had arrived at Fairy Tail as a small child. Her parents, both members themselves, had been killed on a mission. Fairy Tail was her only home and family. What neither knew was the small details that lead to their deaths and how much she had witnessed and still retained, suppressed to this day.

A few miles from home it began to accord to Levy that running wasn't an option. She stood from the grassy meadow that they had been resting in with disappointment on her face. Disappointment at herself. "We need to go back boys." They looked up at her with concern in their eyes but she let out a smile to show them she was okay; whatever okay meant exactly. "Fairy Tail is our home and we shouldn't run." Both men stood from the grass and collected their possessions, refusing to let Levy carry a thing. The walk back into town took half the time most likely due to their eagerness to help rebuild their destroyed home. Levy took little notice of the dimly lit street and lack of people present as they passed through the town center. "We will go back to Fairy Tail and help with the—" She had been struck from behind and slammed into one of the steel park benches. Blood trickled down her cheek from the impact as she attempted to stand and fight back whoever had ambushed her. Levy's vision faded however and she closed her eyes letting unconsciousness take her for a few moments.

Within her mind the scent of blood surrounded her like a tight straight jacket. The metallic scent made her nauseous as she began to follow a confusing sound. The sound of running water. Levy twisted and turned down the halls of her mindscape; traveling not only in distance but in age. She began to grow smaller and younger with each step. _No._ She tried pleading but her body moved as though unwilling to accept what she already knew was to come. There was a door before her with a soft evening glow around the edge of the broken frame. _No!_ She screamed out mentally but her small hand reached up to turn the large brass knob to enter the master bedroom and bathroom suit. Levy felt her mouth open as her younger form called out for her mother to wake but her disheveled body did not stir from the tousled bed sheets. A steady stream of blood dripped down her mothers left arm as it hung off the side and gracefully twitched against the hardwood floor.

It was Jets screams that awoke her from her forced slumbers. Levy lifted her head from the cobblestone under the bench that had been supporting her left arm at an awkward angle. Blood dripping off lose pieces of her blue hair obscured her vision, along with her tears, from the rest of the team. Her mind worked fast as her body attempted to regain proper function and feeling. They had been attached from behind and taken out rapidly; for what reason Levy did not know.

"LEVY RUN PLEASE JUST—" Droy's words were cut short, his plea for her safety stifled as a metal studded fist smashed into his open mouth; teeth spewing to the ground before her. He fell to the stone at her feet holding his mouth as blood poured out. He was completely vulnerable as a black boot was brought swiftly into his stomach, flipping him over into the gravel near the grass; his body skidding to a raw stop a good distance away. His white shirt tore open from the impact. She was brought back to reality as Droy's blood splattered across her cheek. _Where are the townsfolk? How can no one hear our screams?!_ Levy stood from the ground and took a fighting stance to their attackers amusement. She turned and looked for Jet who was across the field near a large oak tree unconscious and broken. She ran before he could strike at her but her speed was no match for the raven haired mans sheer force and determination. He was behind her within seconds and kicked at her lower back, forcing her back to the ground; her bare stomach and legs scraping with the fall.

Though her head screamed from the concussion she knew she had received she would not give in. Levy stood again, took a deep breath, and let her magic fill her veins. "Hey asshole!" The man before her cocked his head _guess it's not the first time someone has called him that._ She took in his large frame and pierced flesh in the crescent moonlight. He crossed his arms and cocked his head back, laughing at her display of bravado. Quickly before he could anticipate her attack she cast the solid script of FIRE as large as she could will and thrust it towards the man. He balck flipped into the air with only a few strands of his hair getting caught in the flames.

Gajeel landed and watched the tiny woman sway on her feet. He was lost in the blood lust of his mission. The animal within was taking full control and he did not care; he wanted to turn his mind off and simply attack. It was after all, what he was best at and paid to do. She repeated herself louder to his annoyance. He wasn't this _asshole_ she spoke of, though to be fair he was there to murder them all. Gajeel turned his fist into a steel club and launched it towards her. She pulled up a ruin shield only to watch the club soar past her and strike Jet who had, unknown to her, been attempting to stand despite his broken leg. Levy could hear his ribs crack even from the distance and was thankful that he returned to his unconscious state. "Oi, I thought you were gonna be the easy one. After all you are a small little bitch."

Levy stood her ground as he crept across the grass towards her. His eyes traveled down her exposed and grazed flesh. Her vest had been ripped open in the fall and her shorts were torn and stained with blood and debris. A thin trickle of blood was escaping from a wound on her left breast. "Big talk for a big jackass and look the smallest one still stands!" Levy held her arms out to her sides to mock him more; all the while her fingers twisted as she cast her silent spell in silent desperation.

Gajeel frowned. His crimson eyes begun to glaze over as his mind slipped from control of his next actions. He charged towards the small woman but had been too quick in his offence; he had not realized she was casting. Gajeel shot into the air with an electric jolt of the solid script LIGHTNING connected to her unseen ruin wall. He growled as he turned his body, midair, to land on his feet fully recovered from her attack. "Well, well, well bitch's got a bite. Guess this means we get to have more _fun_."

Levy smirked and stood tall as she wiped the blood from her view with the back of her gashed hand. Her chest rose and fell as her breath quickened for the eagerness of the battle to begin. "Come and get me if you can." She taunted to his enjoyment. Despite Gajeel's best efforts as time passed Levy's ruin wall only seemed to grow stronger with each attack. He leered at her tattered clothing and stopped his advancements; standing just inches from her. She didn't understand his change of attack until he began to drag the heel of his large, steel toe boot into the ground, forming a circle around her. He knew were the unseen line of ruins ended. He hadn't been attacking her shield at random, no; this animal of a man had been systematically hitting key points to determine its exact size and shape. Beads of sweat trickled down multiple piercings across his face and arms. Levy took in his appearance while she waited for his next move. Other than exhaustion there were no physical sighs that he had been in a fight at all. "Had enough?" Gajeel cocked his head back mockingly. She realized his eyes were not in focus. _Is he fully in control?_

"Hell no tiny bitch. In fact you're gonna drop that shield for me and let me have my _fun_." Levy rolled her eyes. Like hell she would. "I'm serious because of two reasons." Gajeel held up two of his half gloved fingers and tilted his head to the right. His crimson eyes gleamed. "First, you're gonna run out of magic soon. I doubt a small fry like you has that much to begin with. Second, and this is my favorite, your shield only reaches you and that means" Gajeel turned his back on Levy and looked towards Droy who was beginning to lift his head off the gravel.

He took a small step towards the man but stopped when her voice reached his ears. "Wait." She knew help would not arrive in time. His goal was clear though; she needed to make sure her friends lived at least. "Kill me if you must but they—"

He cleared the space between them the second her shield dropped. His fingers ran through the back of her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking up at him. She could feel the strands snap under the pressure of his rough touch but refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. "You don't give the orders babe but hell but I like me a gal with spunk. I will _break_ you." She watched as his pupils dilated and his expression dropped all sighs of human emotion. For the next hour she bit her lip to the point of blood to stifle herself from screaming. Bones cracked, skin was slashed, and yet she wouldn't scream because she knew he wanted to hear it. Her mind was starting to fade as his body pressed down on top of her own. _Am I going to be raped?_ His thick hands laced around her small neck and began to squeeze. _I'm going to die tonight._

Gajeel watched the color fade from her lips as she struggled for her next breath. His grip tightened as she let out a small whimper and than he saw it. Reorganization returned to his crimson eyes when the color of her hair connected with his very soul. A blood stained light blue. Gajeel shook his head and looked to the early morning sky, which had begun to turn from the darkened night. It was blue. He glanced over at the wild flowers that had been ripped from the grounds during their struggles. Bright, vibrant shades of blue. He glanced back at one of the two men he had tortured the one with dark hair wore pants deep blue in hue. She was everywhere and now the words she had written to him stretched across his mindscape like the water he was so desperately quenching for: _Try to remember, you choose who you want to be in life._ He did not want to be a murder.

Gajeel lifted her body off the ground and nailed it high above onto the oak tree between her lifeless teammates. He had lost control to a level he had never achieved before. He turned his back on the three Fairies and thought only of what Blue would have said if she had seen his actions this night. The small woman's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Someday, you will look back on this time with regret and for your actions I pity you. _Asshole_." He turned back and looked at her for the first time. Six fingers had been broken along with two of her ribs and her left ankle. Her blood soaked hair dripped before her face as her eyes closed and she slipped into the comfort of unconsciousness. His eyes wandered down to her exposed midriff and the Phantom Lord guild mark he had apparently carved into her pale, bruised flesh. He felt sick as he ran from the scene with her remark echoing in his mind. It felt strange that the small woman whom he had just butchered was taking pity on him. Maybe Blue had been wrong, maybe he didn't have a choice and he was a monster after all.

Levy climbed down from the disturbed bed. Her small hands were now stained with the blood of her mother whom she had been attempted to wake within her mind. Levy knew she wouldn't wake but her smaller form was in control. All she could do was be dragged along to relive, cry out, and scream. As her feet touched down on the hardwood and continued to patter on a bloody foot trail followed her. Levy wept but her body moved within her mind towards the sound of running water. Her child like voice ran throughout her mind as she called to her unresponsive father. The front of his torso and head bobbing in the bath water; his legs bent at odd angles. _Why can't I wake!?_ Levy cursed but she was forced on; closer to her father as her small hands shook his back to wake him from his underwater slumbers.

 _Blue,_

 _It's been over a month I'm sorry I have not written to you. I wish that I could hear from you again if you are still around. My job situation has changed and though it will make meeting my means more of a difficulty I feel it's for the best. You seem to be the only one that actually sees me. Did your last job go as planned? The past has a difficult way of taking over our minds. I hope that was not the case for you. I think if I really get to choose who I want to be in life I guess I just want to be more human for a start._

 _Black_

Gajeel placed a yellow tulip on the shelf next to the books and left the library with the night as his protector. His journey to the ruins of Phantom Lord's moving lair was longer than his walk to the inn had been previously but without financial means homelessness was his only option. The cold of night passed through his ripped clothes and sent an unwilling shiver down his spine. He was growing weak in his current state of hunger.

He returned two nights later with another tulip only to find the previous one wilted. He reached for their notebook and found his entry still the last one present. It wasn't like Blue to take this long to reply. He was beginning to worry. This had never happened before. Gajeel didn't want to seem clingy but he couldn't help himself. He pulled out his quill and wrote again.

 _Blue,_

 _Are you still on your job? I've been having a hard few days and hope you aren't having as difficult of a time as I. Are you still around?_

 _Black_

When he returned to the ruins of his old guild after leaving the second message morning was beginning to break. Gajeel looked around his isolation and was surprised to find himself with unexpected company. Juvia, the water woman let out a weak smile as he climbed up to where he had been sleeping the days away. His nightly journey to the library was his only desire to wake now. "You look terrible." Gajeel rolled his eyes and shoved more scrap metal into his mouth.

"Right back at ya bitch." Juvia shifted uncomfortably unsure of where the conversation should go from there. "Any particular reason you came to say hello though I am glad that I am surprisingly dry right now." He was curious why she was not being following by her normal cloud of stormy doom but he chose not to ask.

"Juvia is worried about you Gajeel. You were always kind to me at the guild and now, now I worry for you." The water woman fidgeted with the handle of her umbrella nervously as Gajeel simply rolled his eyes.

"Just beat it already. I can handle myself." He turned his back on his supposed friend and listened as her footsteps begun to leave his location. Hours past of sleeping and eating before another visitor ventured to his makeshift home. He half expected it to be the woman once more but a small old man stood below him instead.

"Is iron really that tasty?" Makarov lifted his hand up to wave at Gajeel as a smile stretched across his wrinkled, timeworn face.

"Master Makarov the fuck you doing here?" Sweat beads traced their way down his cheek; he was not prepared for the confrontation that was most likely about to ensue.

"You're friend, she was really worried about you. She joined our guild yesterday."

"What the hell is that gloom-mongering woman thinking?" Gajeel watched as Makarov climbed, with much difficulty, up to his level and his expression changed to fit the more serious subject at hand.

"Why don't you join us as well? I would hate to see you fall into the darkness that you seem to be heading so willingly towards."

Rage flooded Gajeel's every cell. This man had to be insane after he had lost control the way he had and attacked them all so ruthlessly. "Are you fucking serious asking me that? You godda be kidding me!" Silence fell before Gajeel looked to the ground to avoid the old mans stares. "I –I destroyed your guild."

"I don't care about that anymore boy. They are just bricks. They can be re-laid."

"Your members I—" Gajeel was interrupted.

"You tortured them. That I will _never_ forgive you for, do not mistake my kindness for forgetfulness young man. What you did to my _children_ I can never forgive but" Makarov looked Gajeel in the eyes and took in the young mans crimson pools of regret "I cannot ignore a young man attempting to fall into darkness. I would not forgive _myself_ if I did not attempt to help you in some way." Gajeel's body shook. It had been too long since anyone had ever cared to see past using him as merely a weapon before. "This is not salvation just a hand. The choice is yours." With that the Master reached his hand out for Gajeel to take.

He gazed at it as though at any moment the man would laugh at him and take the offer away, a trick to reveal his weak willed heart. His hand remained. "They ain't gonna accept me."

"Make them." Gajeel paused than took Makarovs hand towards a brighter tomorrow.

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I am keeping along with the basic story but as you can tell I have added in my own twists and turns. I will try to update weekly or sooner!**

 **Review to let me know what you think!**


	3. Together In Part

**Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **Forewarning this will get a bit steamy.**

"I have a special job for you boy." Makarov had called Gajeel into his office late one night while the rest of the guild partied in a drunken stupor. "It's one I think that only you can complete."

Gajeel eyed the Master with distrust. It wasn't his first time being asked to _complete a job only he could handle_. He remember Master Jose asking the same of him. It hadn't well. "The fuck you want little man?"

He didn't appreciate the comment but continued on. "My son, Ivan, he has a guild that I feel is about to start _something_. Something big. I want you to infiltrate his guild. What do you say?" Gajeel smiled. Within his head Blue's words flashed before him. _Try to remember, you choose who you want to be in life._ "This stays between you and me. No one else can know for your safety and our guilds." He nodded his head to accept his new mission.

 _Black,_

 _I am sorry for the time gap it was out of my control. My last job did not go as planned and because of this I was hospitalized for around a month. Just an asshole, one who I hope to never see again. I am able to walk once more but my friends are quick to stay glued to my sides. My lack of privacy has grown and though I know they mean it with love I am growing to suffocate from said love. The past was on my mind as of late, things I didn't even remember occurring. I don't like where my thoughts have been leading me. I see that you wrote me twice in my absence. Did you miss me that much? I had no idea you cared so. My question for you is a simple one if you have not left which I would understand after my absence if you have. Is sex still feasible with broken ribs? I ask because I still have one and am dying of un-satisfaction._

 _Also, were all these dead flowers for me?_

 _Blue_

Levy smiled as she touched the wilted tulip peddles and thought of how worried she must have made her friend. _Should I call Black friend?_ Behind her Lucy whistled causing Levy to jump and thus hold her side in throbbing pain. "Sorry!" the young woman whispered as she helped Levy into the worn tan armchair of the maps section. "I didn't mean to startle you. What are you even doing back here in these cobwebs?" Lucy looked around for a moment until her eyes stopped on the dead flowers sitting on the shelf. "Levy?"

Levy looked up at Lucy who looked as confused as she looked embarrassed. "Well, someone was bound to catch me at some point." She pulled her weak self from the armchair and removed the journal that her and Black had shared. Lucy took the leather bound book and flipped through to the end. She sat down after a moment of reading; flipping back to previous entries. An hour passed before she dared to speak.

"Who?"

"I have no idea but he's someone very special to me so if you tell anyone I will have to kill you." Lucy looked at the small bluenette as she smiled and returned the journal to the shelf and started to pull her away from the section that she felt belonged to only them. The dead tulips were in her bandaged hand.

"Haven't you ever wanted to stay and find out?"

"No." Sunlight flooded their vision as they journeyed back to the guild hall which was still in the process of being rebuilt. "I don't want you to find out either Luc. Listen go on your trip with Erza, Natsu, and Gray. When you get back we can talk more!" Lucy looked unsure. There were hundreds of questions swimming through her mind. Especially when she thought about the one-night stand she had read about. Never the less she left the bluenette in the safe hands of Jet and Droy who, she knew, would never let anything happen to her again.

 _Blue,_

 _Whoever touched you I will kill them. Someday I promise you this. They will pay for hurting you. As for the ribs, I would be willing to try if you need a willing test subject? Yes, I did miss our banter and the flowers were from me but please try to rest in all seriousness. What have you been remembering? As for my other question: do you think people deserve second chances in life? I have the opportunity to receive one myself and I wonder if I should take it or accept the hand I have been dealt._

 _Black_

Levy returned to the library the next day to find a shelf filled with yellow tulips fully in bloom. Her hands covered her shocked face as her stomach flipped. She reached her hands out to touch and collect the numerous flowers until she found a note attached to one. _For each day you had to stay in the hospital._ She reached for the notebook and read through Blacks letter three times as she inhaled the deep aroma the tulips delivered to her. She replied before her overprotective friends came to search.

 _Black,_

 _A lot is happening at work once more so I shall not return for at the least a week. These flowers, you do spoil me. Thank you and yet no thank you because a murder is not required. If you truly believe in second changes, which I do personally than, I don't wish the man who hurt me ill. I just hope that some day he figures his shit out. I think you should take the opportunity presented to you. You never know what adventures it will bring. Just do what you can to right your wrong. Next time you come here I suggest you visit section F, row thirteen, shelf six, and look within the olive book to page sixty-four. It might give you the laugh you need during these serious times. My question will be there. Also, I don't wish to discuss these memories until I am able to make more sense of them. They are disturbing to say the least; I wouldn't want to scare you away._

 _Blue_

Gajeel read Blue's letter highly confused. In the darkness of the library after hours he ventured to the section, row, and shelf she had described and found the olive book she spoke of. He opened to page sixty-four and burst into laughter as he read the description on the page.

 _In ancient times warriors before a fight would cover their bodies in the honey of royal bees and fornicate in the moonlight before battle broke in the morn. Hours of orgies would ensue to ensure their victory in war. Many fainted from exhaustion before retiring for the night; not wishing to offend the Gods. As seen in illustration seven-B page sixty-five and sixty-six women of small statue were considered highly valued in the rituals and seen as prized lays in those dangerous times._

Gajeel turned the page and found a small scrap of paper with Blue's handwriting scribbled on it. He looked over the elaborate orgy painting on the page beneath and turned the book several times to capture the full image before him. It was the raunchiest thing he had ever looked upon. He pulled his eyes off the flesh depicted within the painting and read Blue's question. _Black, can you see yourself here? If not that's sad for I am one of the prized lays they speak of. Blue._

He was falling in love.

Levy walked home alone in the cool night. It had been against her friend's best wishes but they had also been too intoxicated to notice her departure instead of assumed trip to the restroom. With the guild rebuilt and new members joining Levy had begun to feel overwhelmed. Especially when one of the new members turned out to be Gajeel; the man who attempted to murder her and her friends. The hall had erupted in celebration once the final nail had been struck into place but she didn't feel like participating. It was six miles to the woman's dorms but she didn't mind the distance. She knew she wasn't truly alone.

"You don't have to hide. I would actually prefer if I kept you in my line of sight, _asshole_." She tried to sound brave and unafraid but her voice still shook despite her best attempts. Levy stood and crossed her bare arms over her average chest; her orange dress shifting slightly from the movement. Gajeel emerged from the shadows a few feet away and made a step towards her; she stepped back. Gajeel stopped and held up his half gloved hands defensively to show he meant no harm to her. They stayed a distance apart and studied one another for a moment. His ivory pants were a stark contrast to his black shirt, feathered cloak, and long raven hair. His crimson eyes watched her intently as his multiple piercings shined in the light of the lone street lamp. Gajeel took in her small form as well. Her blue hair was pulled back and held down with a yellow headband, her orange dress revealed her shoulders but other than that her skin was fully covered with black tights and long orange sleeves. She was much more reserved than the night he had ambushed her. He wondered why.

Silence continued for five minutes before Gajeel dared to speak. "You still heading home?"

She looked at him quizzically "That was the plan."

"Well I ain't got all night let's get moving." Levy was confused as Gajeel started walking towards the direction she had been going. After a minute he stopped and turned his head and watched her not move. "I'm walking you home so get walking."

"Why?" was all she could think to say. Levy's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to keep her mind from wandering back to him torturing her. Her hand traveled to her stomach absentmindedly where under her dress bandages still rested, soaked in healing oils, in an attempt to heal the Phantom Lord guild scar he had carved into her flesh."

"Because I prefer if I kept you in my line of sight." They stared at each other again and just when Gajeel thought she was going to scream at him, tell him to go fuck himself, or call him an asshole once more; she began to walk beside him. It was still feet away but it was something he had not expected her to do. They continued in silence for the six miles until she had crossed the doorway of the dorms. She did not thank him nor did she look back at him. The only thing she uttered under her breath as the door closed was a word that made his eyes squint out of confusion: _Interesting._ "What the hell does that mean?"

 _Blue,_

 _You are as perverted as they come. I can see myself there and some day I will bed you and find out for myself how deep your knowledge and skills truly run small woman. I took your advice and though I doubt it is making much of a difference I am attempting to fix my mistakes. I think people only see what they want to see however. No one cares to know whom I really am within. When you are ready to talk about your dark thoughts I will listen and help. No one should travel through the darkness alone. You could never scare me away Blue._

 _My question to you is have you any piercings?_

 _Black_

The next week Levy brought a new notebook with her to the library and wrote within the first reply of what she hoped would be many to come.

 _Black,_

 _You do recall that you found my journal in a library? I have extensive knowledge of the majority of this library and a bit of first hand experience as well. You on the other hand I worry about. I am starting to picture you as a small man with weak arms and no knowledge of a woman's touch other than your imagination. How truly sad. I think I am beginning to know the true you Black. You seem to be a man who cares deeply for what he believes in. I like that in a man and I like hearing you are on a better path in life. Your last job did not seem to make you as happy. I hope you new adventures will. I do not have any piercings and find the idea quite terrifying. Maybe someday in the future, or some highly drunken night, I will have the courage to pierce something. Though I am not sure of what. Any suggestions? You mentioned cooking once before. What is your favorite thing to make? I will be keeping our old notebook safe. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _My darkness happened when I was a little girl, too young to comprehend, and only now am I beginning to remember fully._

 _Blue_

 _Blue,_

 _My new job I doubt will last much longer. I am not seen nor accepted by those around me. With each passing day I find myself on the receiving end of more and more glares and both just and unjust distrust. The past is hard to escape. This darkness you hinted at maybe you could discuss it with someone who was there? Any advice on making second changes work? I love grilling the most. One day I hope to grill you wild boar. It pairs well with sake._

 _Black_

Levy touched the ink of his latest reply with her index finger; it was still wet. She turned around and glanced around the isles of the library. Once realizing she was alone her face fell. _I almost ran into him._ She shook her head and pulled out her quill to reply before Jet and Droy found her. They had said they wanted to discuss something of grave importance today. Levy hoped it included a return to the guild hall she wanted to discuss something with the Master as well.

 _Black,_

 _Make them accept you. The past cannot be changed but your actions today define the type of man you are to be. I look forward to savoring your wild boar and other meats. Do you dance?_

 _Blue_

Gajeel blushed as he read her words. He had returned to the library just an hour later to thankfully find a new submission and a perverted one at that. Her advice however was understandable and he couldn't help but agree with her, yet again.

 _Blue,_

 _I can dance you off your feet just like I can play the music. It is in my soul. I'd like you to know I preformed live recently. It went well, everyone adored me. I don't know why I was ever worried. What is something you hate? I read all about you in your previous book and though there were a few things that annoyed you greatly there was little mention of hatreds if any. Are you that perfect?_

 _Black_

Gajeel approached the park and dropped his pack to the ground as he stood before the two men. "Why did you call me here? I've got a job to do ya know." He wasn't an idiot. He knew this day had been coming and was thankful it had occurred after he had a chance to reply to his woman; as he was now referring to her in his head. Gajeel had received a note, slipped to him at the bar while he was readying himself to leave. He had to admit the orange haired man ran fast when his legs weren't broken.

Jet cocked his head back, rage clearly visible on his face. "Job? That's funny coming from the guy who destroyed our guild and tried to kill us."

Droy's expression changed to match his enraged friends. "Why don't you go join another guild. You aren't welcome here ya pierced freak."

"Gihi. You guys really hold a grudge. We can't just let the past be in the past can we boys?" Both men side glanced back at the tree behind them. Levy was peering from around the back of it with terror written in her expression. When they closed their eyes they could still hear her screams as the nails were removed and she was lowered from the tall oak tree. She had been so close to death and they had not been able to protect her. It tormented them.

"Guys. Really I'm fine and over what happened. Can we just go?" Levy's voice shook as she tired to avoid Gajeel's line of sight. She was not as confident as she had been nights before.

It was Jet who rammed into Gajeel first. His increased speed giving him the advantage he needed to gain the upper hand against the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel fell to the ground as Droy began his attack. A large plant vine shot from the ground and began to pummel him to submission. He let it. When the vines started to recede he looked over at the small woman still hiding behind the tree. He waited for her attack of revenge to come but she just looked down; ashamed at her friend's display of revenge on her behalf. He waited for her verbal abuse of _asshole_ or _jackass_ to fly in his direction but her voice was silent as she bit her lip in a way he remembered tragically.

It was then a third man joined the fight. From Jet and Droy's expressions his presences was not expected in the least. "Laxus why are—"

The blonde haired man cut them off as he pushed his way towards Gajeel "It's because of fucking trash like you our guild is looked down upon now. All your fucking fault!" Gajeel gritted his teeth as lightning shot down from the sky and was jolted into his body.

The two men who had, just moments before, been attempting to justly inflict pain upon him where now screaming for the man they called family and friend to stop. "This is too far Laxus!"

"He wasn't even fighting back you idiots he just wants us to accept him!" Levy's voice reached all their ears as she stepped out from the safety of the tree; hands covering her mouth to stifle a scream of rage against their stupidity including her own.

Laxus didn't care however. He drove his boot into Gajeel's side and yelled on this time at Levy. "Shut up. A little bitch like you should be quiet! You bring as much shame to our guild as he does! Your magic doesn't even amount to shit!" with that he sent a volt of lighting right towards her. Levy held up her arms defensively knowing there was nothing else she could do. Her eyes closed as she waiting for the blow only to be shoved to the side as Gajeel took the shock meant for her.

He fell to the ground; blood dripping from his mouth as Levy looked down at him in utter shock along with Jet and Droy. The air was thick from tension before Gajeel spoke. "That it? I got fucking work to do." With that he turned, grabbed and slung his sack over his good shoulder and left the fight with Laxus doing the same.

Droy and Jet looked at the ground unsure of what to make of the events that had just unfolded. Levy marched up to them shoved them as hard as she could. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! If I knew that _this_ was why you had called me to the park I would have never come in a million years and you both know that." Levy stormed away with her hands still in small fists at her sides.

After a few blocks, when Gajeel knew he was far enough away from the park, he collapsed, leaning against the brick wall of an empty alleyway; his pack dropped from his numb, shocked fingertips. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. _That shock would have killed her. It almost killed me and she's so small._ He felt his body growing heavy and knew he was about to pass out when an arm wrapped around his waist and a small body pulled him off the wall and held him up from falling. Gajeel opened his one eye to see Levy with his pack hanging off her shoulder as she lifted him and began to support his full body weight. His arm was wrapped over her shoulders. She looked so small in his large arm. He laughed at the image before him as she began to walk. He couldn't even attempt to stop her and only tried his best to lighten her burden as he held on to her and welcomed her surprising support. "Gihi I didn't know a Shrimp like you could be so strong." His vision was blurring as his feet began to grow more numb by the second from the electroshock he had endured.

"Don't underestimate me. Where do you live?" Gajeel blinked a few times to clear his vision and turned their direction toward the woods on the outskirt of town.

"Cabin in four miles. Can't miss it Shrimp." He was growing to enjoy the nickname. Levy could feel his body grow heavier and struggled on; sweat pouring down her face.

"Stay awake you idiot I can't make it four miles alone." Gajeel nodded and leaned off of Levy as much as he could afford to. He wasn't sure why he was letting the small woman see him in such a vulnerable light but he didn't have much of a choice either. When the cabin came into view Levy reached out and opened the door with great difficulty. Gajeel was barely conscious as she took the final steps inside and rested him upon the large, maroon couch. He was out the second his raven head hit the cushion. She set to work cleaning up his wounds before her honest fear of him would have her change her mind.

Gajeel awoke to a cool, damp cloth dabbing the side of his face. His crimson eyes took a moment to focus. All he could see was the color blue. He smiled and held the hand of the cloth with his large one against his cheek. When Levy's blushing face came into view he was too stunned to let her go. "Why are you here?" he finally asked and dropped her small hand to his odd displeasure.

Levy did not speak as she stood to go. She turned her back on Gajeel and was almost at the door when she felt her wrist captured in his grasp. He had remembered the fight, the shock that would have murdered her, and the journey she had taken to get him to safety. Levy turned her head; her caramel eyes meeting his crimson. "Thank you." She said finally as he let her hand go and she opened the cabin door.

He didn't want her to go. There was something about her. Maybe it was the smell of leather, ink, and sandalwood that rolled off her or the color of her hair that made him smile. Around her he had begun to notice a feeling that made him feel oddly whole. "Wait Shrimp." Levy stopped as Gajeel stood from the couch and rubbed his head sheepishly. He noticed the bandage on his cheek then and felt even more guilt for how much she had and was doing for him and all he had done to her. "I just wanted to say I was—"

Levy turned around and backhanded him as hard as she could across the face. Her hand stung and she cradled it into her other protectively. "We're fine. Okay?"

Gajeel touched his reddened cheek and nodded. He could feel his rage bubbling at her strike but pushed it down. She had every right to hate him but she was choosing not to. He looked behind her out the window and noticed the fading light of nightfall. How long had she been caring for him and within his cabin waiting for him to simply wake? "You hungry?"

Levy looked as though she was deep in thought before touching her stomach, which he could hear with his Dragon like hearing rumble. She nodded her head and followed Gajeel into the kitchen. He cooked in silence as she sat atop one of his island stools and watched him deep in thought. _Why is he being so kind to me?_ Levy rubbed her sore hand as Gajeel opened and closed multiple cabinets and the ice chest. The stove was full of multiple pans and he seemed to be moving at speeds even Jet could not duplicate. She didn't even notice when he was standing before her. She jumped only to have Gajeel hold his hands up defensively again before setting a small cloth of ice down upon her swollen hand. He held his hand over hers for a moment; their eyes connecting over then counter before he sniffed the air twice and turned back to the cooking.

"So" Gajeel began not sure what else to say, "You want a drink?" He expected her to say no and to possibly be insulted by the idea. He turned the burners heat low for the rice and meat to simmer and removed his sake bottle and two shot glasses. Instead her face lit up with a childish grin that made him laugh.

"Make it a double." He poured her drink and watched as she shot the glass back and slammed it down. He matched her amount. Levy began to ease up. The sake warming her body and spirit. "So, Gajeel why are you not as hurt any more?" Gajeel looked from her to the stove again and shot her a sideways smile. Levy felt her heart beat quicken. She did not know he could hear that as well.

"Dragon Slayers heal fast." She nodded in understanding and the silence returned as he platted their food and carried it over to the table. He watched her every move not sure still what to make of the situation before him. _The woman I had attempted to murder is joining me for dinner. Really ain't a normal evening._ He pulled her chair out and sat down across from her. They ate their chicken and rice in pleasant silence. She cleared the table when they finished and started washing the dishes. He was highly confused. "You hate me?" he asked from the table still as he watched Levy rinse off a pan with warm water.

She thought over her response before settling on the truth. "I pity you. Starting over is never easy." Her words stung as his memory brought him back to the first time she had said them; when he was nailing her to a tree for dead. He stood from his chair and moved to stand beside her; removing his half gloves and taking each rinsed dish into his bare hands to dry and put away. When the cleaning was finished he expected her to leave as she had planned to from the beginning. Instead she had returned to the table and was pouring them each another shot to his growing pleasure.

"Oi. We on a date or something?" Levy looked confused as she slammed her glass back onto the table empty next to his own. "I mean we had a show: the fight. We had a nice stroll: the walk here. We just finished dinner and now we are enjoying a nightcap together." To his amusement Levy laughed.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked over at Gajeel's equally happy expression. _Is this really happening? After everything are we hanging out?_ "If this was a date, which it's not, it would suck for you because I don't stay for the first night. If it was somehow a one night stand that would be different though. Also, did you really call our walk here a _nice stroll_? You are not that light Sir." Levy could feel the liquor making her words come out without any thought before hand. She didn't mind as much as she believed she would. She felt comfortable and oddly safe around Gajeel. He seemed almost familiar to her.

"Gihi. Why can't there ever be such a thing as a two or three night stands?" They both laughed as the next drink was poured and shot back. This statement in particular made her giggle more than he expected. "What's so funny?"

"You really don't remember do you?" Gajeel frowned and brought the sake bottle to his lips and tilted the bottle back. "Over two months ago? Dancing and drinking followed by your room at the Sly Goat Inn?" Gajeel's jaw dropped. He could remember a woman with blue hair and pieces of a good night. The next morning she had been gone and all that was left was an orange headband and multiple scratches and bite marks. He pointed at her as she nodded her head to confirm his memory as truth. "I only just pieced it together last week myself. I don't remember anything really and I didn't stay to get a good look at you the next morning. I wanted to leave before you flipped over the marks."

"Why would I have flipped? Felt great!" They both laughed loudly until Levy stood and made for the back door. "Where you going?" He followed her outside into the cool night and found her sitting upon the stonewall surrounding his back deck gazing up at the stars. Night had fallen. The sake in him felt warm and let his actions begin before his mind could tell him he was being idiotic. Gajeel moved to stand behind Levy and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him to his growing astonishment. An hour of silence passed without either caring to break it or their bodily connection. He rested his head on top of hers and she held onto his arms and traced the piercings absentmindedly. Eventually, a shiver ran down her spine from a breeze and snapped them both out of their quiet bliss.

"Sake only keeps you warm until your sober again." Gajeel nodded as he helped her off the wall; he didn't want to let go of her hand and she didn't seem to mind. "Gajeel why are you being so kind to me?" The thought had been on her mind since he had taken the abuse earlier that evening. His actions did not make sense.

"Honestly Shrimp, because you're letting me." Maybe it was the change and connection she had been feeling to him the entire night or the color of his dark, raven black hair that made her smile. Whatever the cause she did not care. Levy closed her eyes, leaned on the tips of her toes and gently touched her lips to Gajeels. "Good night." She pulled away and stepped towards the door because he could not process her actions fast enough. No. He would not let her have the last kiss of the night. With her hand still encased in his own he pulled her back into him to her surprise. Gajeel took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up to have her lips meet his own once more. His hand released hers as his arm snaked around her small frame and pulled her body closer and higher to his own. His other remained on her cheek; stroking it gently. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck and depended the kiss to his growing pleasure. Their tongues met and danced as one as Gajeel lifted her off the ground, cupping her backside with both hands, while she wasted no time in wrapping her legs around his waist.

Gajeel moved towards the back door and reentered the kitchen only to set Levy onto the metal table, lay her down, and press his body down upon hers. Eagerly she ran her hands through his long hair that fell before her; just enough to arouse him. He lifted her off the table and moved to the side wall; pinning her in place as his mouth left her lips and began to travel down her neck. Her breath caught as he bit down carefully before returning to her parted full lips. Her legs stayed around his waist as she pulled his shirt over his head and it fell to the hardwood floor. Her mouth lingered on a set of piercings by his collarbone making him press her into the wall harder. A small moan escaped his lips at the increase of proximity.

It was then that their eyes met; both waiting for the approval to take their game to the next level. Levy's quick kiss and bite of his lower lip confirmed his lust was equally matched. He cupped her backside again and moved down the hall towards the bedroom. Their remaining clothing fell to the floor; her dress torn to pieces before the zipper could be successfully found. Only when the kiss broke again was he able to take in her full self upon the bed beckoning for him to return to her. He dropped his boxers and crawled towards her stopping at her stomach when his eyes focused enough to see what she did not want him to see. The Phantom Lord guild mark was still lightly visible on her pale and bruised flesh. Gajeel made to leave the bed when Levy shook her head to stop his departure.

"Gajeel its okay and honestly we desperately need to screw out this tension so please don't go." He nodded his head and shot her another half smile before lowering his head and gingerly tracing the carving and touching his lips and tongue to each turn and dip. She put her hands on his head and brought his mouth back to her own as they joined together; their bodies becoming one.

The next afternoon Gajeel awoke to find a small note on his bedside table. The handwriting struck him as familiar but he shook off the idea as a form of déjà vu.

 _Gajeel,_

 _Never had a two-night stand before. Not bad. Have a good mission. See you again soon._

 _P.S._

 _I borrowed a shirt. You may get it back when you pay to replace the dress you shredded._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Levy_

It didn't take him long to eat, shower, and leave home for his mission; his only stop had been to the library to check on Blue who had thankfully written him back. She was always on his mind as of late.

 _Black,_

 _I hate when people try to be something they are not. Sometimes my friends can be truly idiotic and think only of their own egos. I also hate the date of July 19_ _th_ _that story is for another time however. I have been feeling distressed as of late and hope life is going successful for you as well. I wish I could have seen you perform. I have not a musical bone in my body and would love to learn how to play a guitar. Care to teach me?_

 _Blue._

Before leaving for his mission Gajeel quickly wrote back with a smile from ear to ear.

 _Blue,_

 _I already offered to teach you so much we can simply add guitar to that growing list. These people you describe don't sound much like friends if you ask me. They should think of your safety and entirety before their own. Always. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt than. I am curious about this date you speak of but I will let you tell me in your own time. I wonder if it has something to do with that darkness you mentioned. July 7_ _th_ _is a day I do not enjoy either. Maybe we should just boycott the month. We have a few until then to plan. What are you hopping will come of this? You mentioned meeting before, is it still an option or is life too crazy presently?_

 _Black_

Levy twirled her quill between her fingers. She had been sitting in the comfort of the worn, tan leather armchair of the maps section of the library for over an hour now in hopes that she would gain the courage to write the next letter to Black. A small fear of being discovered by Black had crossed her mind but now her only fear was on if she would spend the rest of her life waiting for him to be before her. _Why not, after all it has been months since we started writing._ Her eyes glanced at the position of the sun out the large window above her. She needed to meet with Lucy in a few minutes. Levy was running out of time. _Now or never I guess._

 _Black,_

 _If you read this today, which I hope, you do, please at noon, during the Harvest Festival tomorrow meet me at the park under the large cherry blossom tree. I will be waiting for you._

 _If you read this, days later, know you missed the opportunity to see my glorious ass._

 _Please look for the color…_

 _Blue_

"So we've discussed how our dear Loke, beloved flirt of a man whore, has actually been the Stellar Spirit of Leo the Lion this whole time?" Lucy nodded her head and sipped at her cup of tea as Levy continued on. It had been too long since they had been able to sit and talk without any distractions and both women were thankful for the peace and quiet that Lucy's apartment provided. "And how Juvia attempted to kill you for possibly loving Gray while at the Tower of Paradise and overall Tower of Doom."

Lucy shivered at the memory and shook her head quickly, her hands waving around defensively. "Which I don't at all! I do not like Gray at all!" Levy wondered if it was for her own benefit or if the woman worried that Juvia was somehow nearby listening to their every word. It made her shiver as well. Though she liked the water woman she did give Levy the creeps at times. Levy drank some more of her tea with a small laugh as Lucy began to turn the tables on her. She sat back in Lucy's deep armchair and hugged one of her many overstuffed throw pillows into her small frame. "Now let me get a few things straight. While we were gone Gajeel, the asshole who nearly killed you and the rest of Shadow Gear, joined Fairy Tail along with Juvia? Who I love." _She was defiantly worried that the water woman was listening in._ Levy nodded causing Lucy to roll her eyes. "I just don't get what the Master was thinking. I'm sorry if his presence is causing you any stress or—"

Levy stopped her before she could continue to verbalize her hatred of the man that she, personally, had made amends with both mentally and _physically_. "Really Luc, he's not so bad once you get to _know_ him."

Lucy rolled her eyes and winked across at the small woman who was sinking further into the armchair. She knew all about Levy's dirty escapades and one night stands. Lucy was normally the only person she could safely confided in. "Yeah, I don't think I want to _get to know him_ that way. Thanks but no thanks!" Levy pulled a pillow into her reddened cheeks to stifle her giggle as Lucy continued her endless questioning. Levy did not blame her innocent and virgin friend for her constant probing but at times she found it difficult to look her in the eyes afterwards.

"Yeah but he's not so bad anymore. We well, _made up._ " The blush crossing her cheeks and seeping down her neck was all the information Lucy needed. A flood of demands for details then escaped her hurried lips, which Levy quickly covered with her tiny hand while still holding onto her tea. "Another time I promise for now lets just focus on the festive tomorrow!" Lucy nodded but shot the bluenette a look that said 'you'd better spill or else!'

"Well, do you think your mysterious Black will show or not?" Leave it to Lucy to get right to the point. Levy gazed into the turning liquid of her tea and debated her answer. She wanted Black to show but she had no reason to believe he logically would. It was an honest gamble on if she would be stood up because of him not wanting to see her or if her letter was missed entirely. Her chest sank at the mere thought. "I have no idea but what I do know is I will be there and nothing is going to stand in my way."


	4. The Harvest Festival

**So I'm trying to capture from scenes directly from our beloved Fairy Tail story. My main focus is always Gajeel and Levy during the events. Hopefully you aren't too mad and understand! Enjoy.**

Despite the fact that Levy had forgotten her job application from a month prior she accepted her change in plans without hinting to anyone her growing levels of stress and worry. Her heart raced as her eyes repeatedly glanced at the position of the sun outside the skylights above. She had five hours to participate in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest before she would need to rush across the packed town to meet the mysterious Black. What made it even harder for Levy to breathe, as she dressed back stage with the rest of the Fairy Tail women, was that she knew it was no longer just a possibility. That morning she had ventured to the library to find a new message from Black. It had been simple and to the point and allowed for her to accept the fact that she was beginning to fall in love with the man she hardly knew.

"What did it say again?" Lucy asked with eagerness dripping from every word as they both tried to ignore the announcer who was approaching on their names and numbers.

"All it said was _Blue, I will be the one with the yellow tulips. Black._ Luc I'm dying here I mean—"

It was then her number, number five, was called to the center stage. Levy ran out onto the platform and wasted no time with stage fright as she displayed her magic and the eager reporter announced on. "Fifth contestant, the Fairy, cute and knowledgeable, Levy McGardner!" Levy gazed out at the massive crowd, her eyes falling upon Gajeel who was watching her with a curious expression.

Gajeel took another swig of his sake bottle and gazed up at the stage from his stool. He leaned back against the bar top and watched Levy move. Though Levy was not as scantily clad as the rest of the Fairies he was impressed at her display of magical force and enthusiasm. It made him grin as he reminded himself of the fact that he didn't need to see her in a bathing suit, he had seen and felt her down to her very core. When her caramel eyes locked on his crimson ones she winked causing his smile to grow. She stayed connected and focused on him for the rest of her time on stage before turning to go with another wink. It made his heart race. _My mysterious Blue or sexy little Levy…choices…_ Gajeel continued to drink to avoid is mental dilemma.

As she stepped back stage Levy smiled to herself knowing that she was now free to dress for her meeting with Black. Levy was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even realize her fellow female Fairy, Evergreen, was looking intently in her direction, without her glasses on. Levy turned to stone in an instant. Her last thought before the spell took hold was three small words of pure frustration and annoyance. _Evergreen you bitch._

Gajeel awoke from his drunken slumber on his stool, draped over the bar top, within the guildhall. He had been attempting to pass his time through multiple shots of sake but had miscounted his bottle intake and dozed off. His bloodshot eyes quickly shot to the skylights above and he sighed with relief; there was still time. _I still need to get some tulips before meeting Blue._ He smiled at the thought of her waiting for him under the large cherry blossom tree. Gajeel reached across to the underside of the bar top to pull at the screws holding it together; he was hungry. He had moved on to a steel mug when his name was called out from across the room.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu screamed as Happy and him both looked on in shock and horror.

"Don't eat the tableware!" Happy yelled out in disgust. The small blue cat looked as though he was going to faint.

It was then that Gajeel took in the empty guildhall and the multiple stone women on the stage before him. He opened his mouth to question the events that had lead to the circumstances at hand but Makarov already knew what he was going to say. He approached Gajeel with pleading eyes. "Laxus has declared a battle of Fairy Tail. The entire town has been turned into a battle field." Gajeel stood and tried to hide the worry in his eyes. _Blue might be in trouble._ "Would you actually do this for us? Neither Natsu or I can leave but maybe you could."

Gajeel stood from his stool and beamed. He was going to be able to fight Laxus again and save his girl at the same time. He looked back at the stage of stone women and his eyes fell upon Levy. He felt his heart race with worry over the small woman as well and it confused him. He cared for Blue but there was something about Levy that interested him. He shook the thought off as mere lust. _Hm maybe I can save Levy and get laid again too._ "Gihi. I've got a bone to pick with that guy anyway…leave it to me old man." With that he took a running start towards the exit only to slam into a powerful ruin wall. "The fuck!?" he yelled as he fell to the ground and Natsu began to scream behind him.

"Not you too screws for brains!"

Gajeel turned to Natsu and took his scarf into his fist in anger. "The fuck is this flame brain? Why can't I leave?" His mind kept drifting back to Blue, traveling to the cherry blossom tree to meet him only to be trapped on a battlefield. It tormented him. Before their eyes on the dancing purple ruins the rule blocking his exit was displayed to his growing confusion. **Rule Surrounding the Guild: Those above the age of 80, and stone statues, may not pass.**

"Why the hell can't you get out, huh? Stop copying me Metal Head!" Natsu shoved Gajeel.

"Like I know." Gajeel crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. He wanted to find Blue. He needed to help Blue. _Why can't I leave. I ain't stone. Could I actually be over eighty?_ "Why can't _you_ leave Fire Fuck?!"

"Stop fighting you idiots! You are the only two left so we need to work together." It was obvious that Makarov was desperate but so was Gajeel. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked at the ruin wall for any gap; there was none visible.

Natsu rolled his eyes and decided it was time for action. He charged towards the stage to awaken Erza. In times of crisis it was the only solution in Natsu's eyes; call Erza for help. He began to heat her body with his fire, to the Masters horror, until Erza's statue fell to the ground and cracked at the temple. Gajeel's heart sank. Though Natsu's childish attempt was fool hearted, the crimson haired woman was his last home and now she was most likely brain damaged. "Shit! Someone find me some glue! Happy I need glue now!"

The cat flew off as Natsu and the Master began to panic. _It has to be a bad situation if I'm the only calm one in the room._ "Relax you idiot. Just melt my iron down and we can weld the bitch together again." Behind them Makarov screamed as Erza's crack began to split the stone of her face in two.

Natsu started to cry as he backed away from the slowly dying Erza. His hands covered his mouth as realization reached him."She's gonna kill me and—"

The stone pieces of Erza dissipated and the woman appeared before them looking highly annoyed. "I feel hot…was that you Natsu?" Gajeel did not have time to dodge the wrath of the crimson woman. He shot into the air along with the flaming fool; allowing her to vent her frustrations on them both. His mind was distracted. _Blue is in trouble but so is Levy. Blue and I know how we feel about each other but what if Levy and I could lead to something also._ He didn't like the triangle he had placed himself in, especially when he considered the fact that Dragons and Slayers mated for life. Erza, Natsu, and the Master talked on as he continued to let his mind journey down the two possible paths. One filled with days spent with a woman who cared about him deeply and saw past his mistakes in life but was a total mystery to him. Another, just beginning to develop in lust filled evenings and a rage fueled past that he wondered if they could ever look past. He wanted Blue but Levy was growing to intrigue him.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he had not realized that Erza had gone along with an hour of time. "Shit." He cursed under his breathe as a loud crack echoed around the hall. All men turned their attention to the stage as the stone around the contest women finally broke free.

 _Ever you massive bitch!_ Levy looked around at the rest of the women as they tried to make sense of the turn of events that had recently occurred. Levy was always quick though. She knew right away what was going on; a mutiny. "Listen" she began in an attempt to calm down Natsu eagerness for a fight "it doesn't matter who the strongest is in the guild what matters is—" Levy looked up at the position of the sun. There was now less than an hour left until she was suppose to meet Black. _Ever I'm going to murder you!_

"What's wrong Gajeel? Juvia senses your worry." Gajeel looked to the water woman and realized he had been starring at the skylight for a noticeable amount of time. His mind was on Blue. He still couldn't leave the guildhall and time was running out.

"Nothing." Was all he could muster with any amount of honesty because there was nothing he could do.

"This guild is a lot of fun, isn't it Gajeel?" Juvia looked dreamily down at her hands as she spoke and he knew were her mind was traveling. He couldn't blame the woman. His mind did the same as of late.

"They're fucking crazy. I just want to leave and—" Gajeel was cut off as Laxus's voice began to echo around the room. He didn't care to pay attention. Something about an attack called the Hall of Thunder and something about time running out. He could understand the latter. His time was running out as well. When the master began screaming he realized the severity however.

"What on Earth are you thinking Laxus!? Are you trying to kill innocent civilians during this?!" Gajeel turned his attention to Levy who was standing close to him with a worried expression painted across her face as well.

"Oi. What the hell will happen with this _Hall of Thunder_ shit?"

Levy glanced up at Gajeel. They had barely spoken since their two-night stand. She could see fear in his eyes and wondered if it was for his own skin or the guild he was growing to possibly accept. She opened her mouth to answer him when Makarov clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground "Master!" Levy and the rest of the women rushed to his. "Master…get a hold of yourself please!"

Everything was happening too fast. Levy closed her eyes and breathed deeply in a futile attempt at self-control. Mirajane's screams broke her concentration.

Everyone's gaze turned from their small father figure who was struggling for breath. Levy twisted her body and followed the white haired woman's gaze to the skylights above. The sky was changing. "Quick the roof!" Natsu yelled and she dashed for the stairs after Cana and Mirajane. Everything was happening too fast.

"Are those Thunder Lachryma?" Levy could feel the panic within begin to rise. The situation was growing worse by the second. _Black, he could be out there hurt. I need to get to him but I need to help my guild as well. Damnit I—_ Levy felt a familiar hand touch down on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gajeel with a matching expression. "If these Lachryma go off the whole town will erupt in a lightning storm that will kill thousands within mere minutes." She expected Gajeel to roll his eyes or crack a joke at the guilds expense but his crimson eyes locked onto her, particularly her hair. He opened his mouth to speak when Visca's screams exploded like the Lachryma she had shot down from the sky.

 _Living Link Magic? We are seriously fucked._

Gajeel watched as Natsu attempted to break free from the ruin barrier surrounding the roof. His hand, on Levy's shoulder, tightened its grip as a reflex. He felt her wince and moved from her side before he inflicted more damage. "Dumbass. We can't leave I don't know why he—"

Levy's face lit up as she turned to Gajeel and took his hand in her own. He didn't understand her sudden contact but was not objecting either. "Gajeel. It's an enchantment right? That's a form of written magic…I might be able to do something about it!"

Both mages smiled as their thoughts drifted to the same possibility. _I can still make it there in time._

Gajeel watched as she leaned over her pile of resources. Her ass bounced from book to paper, volume to scroll, with a determination he had witnessed only once prior; when Levy had been determined not to die by his hand. She muttered to herself words he could not comprehend. A small, worn leather notebook struck him as familiar amongst her chaos. He reached his half gloved hand out for the book when she slapped it without warning, pulled the book out of his reach, and continued talking in languages he could scarcely understand. He had to admire her strength of mind. And her ass.

"You're incredible you know." He didn't know if he was talking to her ass before him, within slapping distance, or to Levy herself. He decided on Levy. "I can't understand a word you're saying—"

Levy turned to Gajeel without seeing him; her mind was on the task at hand. "No! The L and S are a bluff! The key-code is ALS!" she pushed her red-framed glasses back into place and turned around once more. _I need to finish this. I need to help my guild and Black before it's too late._ "Don't worry. I'm going to get you guys out of here." _And myself as well._

Gajeel rolled his eyes; he didn't want to appear as though he cared for the guild, his mind was only on Blue. "It ain't like I really care Shorty."

Levy put down her quill, removed her glasses, and locked her eyes with Gajeels. They both had other desires for the battle to end but once their eyes met, their shared connection was remembered and realized once more. Within the pools of her caramel eyes he could see the determination that matched his own. Together they thought back.

 _Laxus drove his boot into Gajeel's side and yelled on this time at Levy "Shut up. A little bitch like you should be quiet! You bring as much shame to our guild as he does! Your magic doesn't even amount to shit!" with that he sent a volt of lighting right towards her. Levy held up her arms defensively knowing there was nothing else she could do. Her eyes closed as she waiting for the blow only to be shoved to the side as Gajeel took the shock meant for her. He fell to the ground; blood dripping from his mouth as Levy looked on._

"Gajeel. Stop Laxus." He nodded in agreement. It was something he had to do and something he could control. Neither could change the fact that a half-hour more had past and, to their knowledge, Black and Blue were waiting on them and in danger. When Lucy's name was announced as the victor in her battle against Bixlow Levy felt her spirits raise.

"What the fuck the bunny-girl could actually fight!?"

Levy laughed at Gajeel's flustered expression. "Hell yeah she can. She did her best and now I've got to do mine as well!" She returned to the research before her and began to decipher. She was so close she could taste the spell being summoned. "If I could just solve this part…and then over write the enchantment…but this is going to be the hardest part…damnit…THERE!" Levy screamed getting Gajeel and Natsu's attention. "I've got it! Boys, if I just go through it once more and decipher them while separating the grammars at various rates while mapping out the…" Gajeel's mind started to trail off with Levy's confusing attempt at an explanation until "I've done it! Stand over here. I'm going to overwrite the enchantment!" Levy smirked at Natsu and Gajeel. Her job was done. Now she could find Black, now she could save her friend. "Are you guys ready? It's time for you two to join the battle and hand Laxus his ass."

Gajeel cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Fuck yeah. Time for some _fun."_

Levy turned to leave when Warren, who she had not known to still be in the hall, grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Wait! I need your help with the navigation." He pleaded as she looked longingly towards the exit. Levy bit her lower lip. He was right. She still had a duty to her guild. Warren touched Levy's arm as she used a navigation spell to pull up a virtual map of the city.

"Listen up Natsu and Gajeel. Fried's enchantments are still active and volatile around the town. If the two of you get caught in one, then all of our work, my work, will have been in vain. You'll end up fighting each other instead of Laxus. So split up. NOW."

Gajeel perched high on a tree branch overlooking the town; including the large cherry blossom tree below. She wasn't there. At first he wondered if he had been stood up but then the scorch marks on the grass reminded him of the war before him. He began to worry for her safety but did not have long.

Master Ivan's paper puppet floated to his side. It was like a switch flipped inside of him. No longer was he the worried, lovesick man who thought only of his missing girl. Now he was all business and thankfully it was one he excelled at; the business of being an asshole. "Your son seriously pisses me off. Alright with you if I beat on the cocky little thunder prick?"

The paper puppet bent and twisted with expression before speaking. It annoyed him. "You need to gain their trust as a comrade. You play the loyal Fairy Tail member and soon their punishment shall come." Before leaving to find Laxus, Gajeel touched the cherry tree with a sigh. They had missed their chance. He worried he wouldn't have another.

She was going to leave; she was almost to the doors when her name was called from behind once more. _Damnit._ "Levy, where is Makarov?" Levy faced Polyushkasan who showed no signs of emotion. "Well?"

"He's in the medical office but there is a situation right—"

"I know." Together they walked in to where the Master was resting. He looked paler than Levy remembered. "Bring Laxus here Mrs. McGardner. That foolish boy playing in ignorance while his Grandfather is in critical condition." Tears began to fill the old woman's eyes. Levy couldn't help but cry as well. "He doesn't have much time left."

The remainder of the night became a blur to Levy. Around her the celebrations of the Harvest Festival raged as she stood atop the Fairy Tails float. She danced on with her mind turned off. She felt sickened by the sights before her. They had survived the battle of Fairy Tail after the guild had almost been destroyed from within. Laxus has been excommunicated from the guild, the Master had almost died, and now everyone was acting as though nothing had occurred. It made her sick. Smiles spread across the faces of her friends and guild mates. Hers was plastered on with fake enjoyment to hide her true fears. She danced as her mind turned off.

On the walk back to the guildhall, with the stars shining above, Levy passed the large cherry blossom tree and fought back tears of what might have been. Beneath the scorched wood of the tree trunk sat a single yellow tulip. Black had come and gone. She wanted to scream out for the opportunity she had missed but Levy didn't have the strength. She picked up the flower and attempted to walk on when her voice was called from behind. "Your family is still here." Levy did not need to turn around to recognize The Master. She turned the flower stem between her fingertips as he took another step closer and continued. "We will _always_ be here Levy. You know that."

Levy tilted her head and peered down at Makarov as their eyes locked. To him she was still the small wispy girl of wild blue hair who had come to the guildhall with her parents in tow. Her hair had matched her mothers and her eyes were her fathers. She had only been three when they had died. He could remember clearly when the call had come over a communication lacrima. The council had been following three dark guild members and discovered the gruesome travesty. He could remember clearly walking through the front door of the McGardners cabin; the putrid smell of death punching him upside the head. Levy had refused to leave her mother's side and had become magically active as a result. The council could not remove her from the scene.

"Where is she?" he asked the two council guardsmen who were pale from the stench of the cabin. One pointed to the master bedroom before turning to puke out a window into once vibrant tulips. Crimson covered the walls and floor. She had put up a fight. Levy's mother had always been a fighter. He pushed open the door and looked to the bed for only a brief moment before averting his gaze. One of his children, his Fairy Tail mages, was naked and torn apart before him. He could understand the soldiers need to vomit at the smell alone. The sight made him want to tare out his eyes and never see again. When her small voice reached his ears his heart sank even more. Levy lay, covered in blood, nestled into her mother's side, as though preparing for a bedtime story. "Master?"

He watched as she slithered off the bed and slipped in a bloody pool; her bare toes scrunching. Her yellow dress was more maroon than canary and in her arms she held the solid script for MOMMY in soft pink. "Did you make that sweetheart?" Levy nodded as he took another step towards her. She squished the cloud like construction in fear. Levy had always been talented. "Levy come, lets get you cleaned up." Her took her small blood stained hand in his own. As they walked on he felt like puking once more as Levy whispered with confusion "Daddy went for a swim in the bathroom."

"Levy?"

"I know Master. I just need some time to myself." Makarov nodded as Levy left towards the library fighting back tears. _How can he promise they will always be here when in my last family had disappeared before my eyes?_

 _Black,_

 _Today was a terrible day and I cannot apologize more. I was trapped beyond my control away from our meeting. I found your flower and I feel horrible knowing you had waited for me. I hate the idea of someone waiting for me to show. I'm just going to throw this out there. My whole life, though people have surrounded me, I have felt alone. I was hoping that maybe you could fill that void but now, now if you have left I understand completely. Sorry again._

 _Blue_

It was past midnight by the time Gajeel read her letter and his heart sake. Blue had gone to the large cherry tree. If only he had waited longer. He cursed under his breath as he removed his quill. He had only left to see Levy in the Harvest Festival but now he could see how much of a mistake that had truly been.

 _Blue,_

 _I was stuck as well and only at the tree for a moment. The town was filled with chaos and assholes so please do not apologize for their actions. You feel like this too Blue? I always thought that emptiness was my burden alone. Lets fill each other's voids. Maybe try and meet again soon? For now I will be here as much as I can be. I will NEVER leave you Blue. Never._

 _Black_

After six days of solitude and reflection Levy was beginning to feel normal again. She had wondered if the Master had mentioned her needing time alone to the guild. No one had come to her apartment dorm and when anyone had run into her in the halls or around town they had smiled and simply walked on by. Lucy was set to meet her at the library in ten minutes and Levy was excited to hear about her friends growing adventures. She needed to think about someone other than herself. Levy walked through the library's labyrinth of isles until she entered the maps section. She pulled the notebook off the shelf and smiled as her heart started to flutter. Her quill was writing as Lucy started through the library.

 _Black,_

 _You fill my void and I fill yours? Sounds a bit personal and perverted if you ask me Good Sir. Yes, all joking aside, I want more of this Black and I want more of you. You mentioned before wanted to boycott the month of July. Care to tell me your tale or as much as you can? I know mine is difficult for me to divulge into. I'm curious about you._

 _Blue_

Lucy peered around the corner as Levy put the book back onto the shelf and turned with a blushing smile. She had given the small mage distance per multiple members' request though she had no idea why. "Hey ready for lunch?" Levy nodded, picked up her bag, and left the library with Lucy in tow.

Gajeel read Blue's note with a laugh at her perverted innuendo while the darkness of the library surrounded him. He scribbled his returning note and left for his mission. He had only stopped to read her words for lucky and encouragement before his journey began. _Blue you and me would make one hell of a team._

 _Blue,_

 _You want me to fill your void babe I will in a heartbeat and you'll beg for more. Many women have in the past and I know I'll leave you just as satisfied. What are we to each other? I know it's not like a man to label the relationship but I'm a popular man and have needs._

 _To put it bluntly I was left alone since I was a child. My father disappeared and it shaped the man I am today. Talk to you again in a few weeks._

 _Black_

Levy read and furrowed her brow. It wasn't what she expected to read from Black. _He wants to know what we are but brags about his sexual encounters. Well, two can play at that game._ Her blood boiled at the thought of him with another woman; she wrote in anger.

 _Black,_

 _Men who say they can make a woman beg never really have much first hand experience if you ask me. This is whatever you want it to be. I am just as in demand as you if not more so. I am a highly prized woman after all. So don't worry babe I understand completely. To put it bluntly._

 _Also, I know how it feels I was left alone when I was young too. I sometimes wonder what type of person I would have become if they had stayed._

 _Blue_

Three weeks had passed before Gajeel had crossed the threshold of their section of the library once more. He regretted his decision almost instantly. His grip tightened on the small notebook before sliding it across the marble floor of the maps section. She had been with other men and many by the sound of it. Gajeel had expected this, in the back of his mind, especially with how perverted she was. To have her write about it, so directly, was another story though. He didn't know what to write and didn't care to until his rage was quenched. He picked up the notebook, returned it to the shelf, and headed for the front door; not caring to use the side window like normal. If he was going to get caught trespassing after hours it would just lead to a fight. He needed a fight to calm his rage.

Gajeel was so absorbed within his thoughts that he did not see Levy walking towards him, through the labyrinth of shelves, in the darkness of the library. As their bodies collided and she fell to the floor curses of confusion escaped both of their lips. "Shorty? Oi. What the hell are you doing _here_ in the middle of the night?" He was thankful he hadn't been caught in the maps section but her presence there left him feeling unnerved. _How much did she see?_

Levy stood from the marble floor without assistance and brushed the dust off her short orange dress. Her mind raced. _Why the hell is Gajeel here?_ "I could ask you the same question. It's _normal_ for me to be here after hours. I have a key. What's your excuse?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her brow in a confident manor. They had not seriously spoken since the battle of Fairy Tail and that had only been for a limited time. There was still palpable tension in the air from their second-night stand.

He didn't have the patience for this tonight. "Returning scrolls from a mission. Didn't care about hours. You ain't the boss of me so beat it Small Fry." As Gajeel attempted to leave Levy sidestepped and blocked his path. "I don't have time for this." Gajeel picked Levy off the ground and moved her to his side. Before he could take a step further she dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from under him, knocking him on his ass. Gajeel needed a fight but fighting Levy wasn't an option. He didn't want to hurt the small woman again. "Oi. Back off. I ain't in the mood.

"What _are_ you in the mood for then more _metal_ to chew?" She knew she was taking her frustrations from Black and their failure to meet out on Gajeel and that it wasn't fair yet she did not care. Her better judgment had left her for the night and all she could think about, when in the library which she loved, was how much she wanted to piss Gajeel off.

"No smartass. A good fight or a good fuck. Now beat it." Gajeel stood and moved to leave again when Levy shoved him from behind. His animal instincts took control. Faster than her eyes could register he turned on her and pinned her into the adjacent shelf; books falling to the floor loudly. Levy watched, her heart racing, as his pupils dilated and Gajeel seemed to disappear. Though the likelihood of this occurring had crossed her mind it had seemed like a slim possibility until now. Gajeel pressed her arms out to the sides against the shelf; her wrists encased in his large hands. Slowly he raised her off the ground and leaned his body into hers; his face traveling down her neck to breath in her scent deeply. He was lost within his needs.

Levy shivered as his warm breath hit her exposed skin. She could feel his excitement on her. When he pulled his head back to look at his victims panic his crimson eyes stayed locked on her caramel orbs and recognition flashed through them like lightning. "Shit. Levy I'm—"

Levy pushed her mouth onto Gajeel's parted lips and their tongues joined eagerly as though they had been waiting for each other since their last encounter. He dropped her wrists and allowed for her hands to travel freely through his raven hair, pulling slightly. His hands reached back and lifted her by her backside until she was at his height and squeezed. When their mouths separated for air Gajeel tried to speak again to stress his need to not pressure the small woman. He needed her but if she said no he would have to understand; somehow. _This time feels different._

Levy spoke first. "So, I thought we had screwed out this tension already?" Gajeel chuckled and made no movement to peel himself off her restrained form. The piercings on his nose brushed her jawbone as he breathed in her scent again.

"Gihi. Guess not but we can stop if ya want Shorty."

Levy gave him a half smile before moving her mouth to his ear and whispered her hot breath within as she spoke "Never."

His body quaked; he tried to remain sane. "Oi. I held back before. Won't be as gentle this time."

Levy bit his earlobe and whispered again "Good." He moved at disorienting speeds. From the stacks of books Gajeel had darted for the study tables and slammed Levy over the edge of the long maple slab; lifting her dress up to her shoulders. Her milky skin glistened in the moonlight shining from above. His pants fell around his boot as he gripped her hips. She felt so warm and welcoming. Gajeel moved his hand to the back of her head and began to pull her long blue strands.

"Soon" he moaned and she joined him; he wanted more. Gajeel pressed his body down onto her backside, reached to the front and cupped her breasts in his half gloved hands. Levy's eyes began to roll back from sheer, endless pleasure and ecstasy as she screamed out his name, which echoed around the vast library. "With me" he demanded. Levy felt his body quake on top of her. Together the lay on the study table attempting to remember how to breathe.

Beams of the morning sunrise shined through the skylights above them. It was Levy who spoke first. "You ever get the feeling that no matter what you say or do no one will see you for who you truly are?" She turned her head on the tabletop to face Gajeel who was lying beside her, watching her.

"Gihi. You mean there's more to you then a freak in the sack or well library?" She rolled her eyes but Gajeel took her hand in his. "Yeah, all anyone really sees with me is a tool to be used."

Levy scrunched her nose. "I don't use you do I?" She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the table, fixing her dress as she moved. Gajeel stood and returned his black pants over his boxer briefs.

"You just used me for sex didn't you?"

His crimson eyes met her caramel ones with a smile. "Didn't you do the same?" They were silence for a few minutes, just studying each other, as the sunlight continued to fill the room.

"So who are you truly Shorty?"

Levy stood from the table. They walked towards the front doors again. As she held the door open for Gajeel to leave she chuckled. "I honestly have no idea."

Gajeel took Levy's hand into his own, he didn't know why he was displaying this act of affection. Maybe it was their physical connection or the fact that Blue was still on his mind. Now that he thought her letter over he had been too quick to judge. _I'll return later to write back._ Gajeel touched his lips onto the back of Levy's hand and winked up at her. Blush crossed her cheeks to his enjoyment. "I look forward to finding out Levy."

She watched Gajeel until he disappeared into the early morning fog. A sudden thought crossed her mind. _Could he?_ She walked as fast as her legs would allow her until she was back within the maps section of the library. Quickly her fingers scanned the notebook until she reached the last entry. It was hers. "No, I guess Gajeel couldn't be Black after all." Levy laughed "He might be kinder now but Black has always been a good man. I can tell." She removed her quill and began to scratch out the more harsh notes of her message to Black. She had been too quick to judge. At the end she added a few more lines with a grin as her body still tingled from pleasure.

 _Black,_

 _This is whatever you want it to be._

 _Also, I know how it feels I was left alone when I was young too. I sometimes wonder what type of person I would have become if they had stayed._

 _We discussed second chances before. I'm started to see that someone I gave one to might actually be a good person deep down. I want this, you and I, to continue. I wonder what the future holds._

 _Blue_

 **I loved writing this chapter because of how much Levy and Gajeel actually connected and how Blue and Black fought instead. A lot more to come!**

 **Let me know what you think and please review!**


	5. Honesty

**Chapter 5**

 **So I realized that I there was enough of Gajeel at the end of the Harvest Festival so the beginning is just that. Enjoy!**

The whole town was in an uproar of celebrations during the Harvest Festival but Gajeel noticed that one person, like himself, was not as pleased with the situation at hand. He leaned over the banister of the second floor and watched Levy as she laughed with friends. To the outside world she looked happy and content with all that accompanied the festival night yet he could see something else. In her eyes he saw fears swimming deep within the caramel pools. When Levy stopped speaking and the attention was off herself her mouth was downcast and her hands shook upon her lap in small clenched fists. He was so focused on her change in demeanor that he didn't realize the Master had joined him in his supposed solitude.

"Don't you want to take part in the big finale?" Makarov held out a large mask for Gajeel to wear. He looked at the small man and costume with disgust. It wasn't his style.

Gajeel shifted on his crutch. He could feel his bones healing and shifting back into their proper locations. He would be back to normal in a few hours if he had his calculations correct. "Sorry, but I'll pass."

Makarov nodded "Well, we really managed to pull it off in the end didn't we. Starting tomorrow, we'll have to get to work helping with the city repairs and—" His attempt at small talk was cut short when Gajeel held a small slip of paper for him to take. It was Gajeel's attempt at shutting the man up. He wanted to return to watching the mystery of Levy's demeanor.

"I've uncovered Master Ivan's, your son's, current location. He hasn't figured out I'm a double agent yet but I have figured out that he's after the Lachryma inside Laxus." Gajeel turned his attention back to Levy; still hiding her shaking hands in belief that no one could truth she attempted to hide. He could.

Makarov looked stern now that they were down to business. "Good work my boy. I apologize for giving you this dangerous of a task." He paused and followed Gajeel's gaze. "You noticed her to?"

Gajeel looked back at the Master and nodded; not bothering to hide where his true attention lay. "She seemed to take this shit the worst."

Makarov noticed her stressful expression. It wasn't his story to tell but he could sense a connection forming with the boy before him. _I need to get in on Mirajane's bet before she closes the pool on these two._ "For many of my children, like you, Fairy Tail, is their only home." Gajeel pulled his gaze off of Levy and focused on the Master and his words as he continued on. "I think out of everyone here Levy _lost_ the most before. Today might have been terrifying; almost losing it all again. Do you remember your parents? Not your dragon but your actual mother and father?" Gajeel shook his head. "Hm. That might be for the best then." Gajeel opened his mouth to ask for more information on her situation but the Master was already walking away. "It's not my story to tell. If you truly care for her just give her some space for now. I'll go speak with her." Gajeel looked back down into the crowd below and saw that Levy had left her fake conversations. _What the hell happened to you Shorty?_

The question continued to plague Gajeel's mind the closer Levy and him became. After their stress releasing experience at the library Levy had taken multiple missions with team Shadow Gear; he assumed to keep her psyche busy. Though his head was distracted with Levy his heart still thought strongly of Blue who he had replied to the week prior. Her scratched out beginning left him confused but he had written back eagerly in hopes of a possible second meet to solve his forming love triangle issue once and for all.

 _Blue,_

 _Did your parents abandon you? My father did and though I curse him for his absence I miss him greatly. Sometimes I wish I could turn back the hands of time and see just what caused him to leave. I worry I wasn't a good enough son to him. He adopted me and maybe because of that he only saw me as temporary._

 _I want you, all of you. I want to have these talks in person and I hope the future brings that for us. This person you gave the second chance to, I'm glad it's working out but in all seriousness if they hurt you I will kill them._

 _Black_

Levy reread Black's letter three times before sitting down into the worn, tan, leather armchair with a heavy sigh. She had never openly talking about what had happened to her parents and wondered if she could with him; the man she only knew on paper. A month had past between their last writings; her time being filled with missions to block out her growing stress levels. She felt like something was changing in the air around her though she could not figure out what. With her mind settled Levy's quill began to write.

 _Black,_

 _In a way they abandoned me. Most assume that I don't remember any of it but I had been there and will never forget. I doubt that your father saw you as temporary Black. If he left you it had to be for a good reason. Loved ones never leave by choice; not if they are true love. Though I too wish to turn back the hands of time we would not be the people are today if we did. I doubt I would be this engrossed in guild life or talking to you either._

 _Thank you for your concern as well but I can handle myself as you recall. If they hurt me again (which I doubt) I will deal with them myself._

 _Question for you: Where do you see yourself in ten years?_

 _Blue_

Four days later Gajeel couldn't help but smile. Blue had given him a clue without meaning to. _She's in a guild what if she's in Fairy Tail?_ His mind ran through the number of women in the guild. The only one he could see taking the time to write would be Levy but he doubted her two idiotic body guards would let her out of there sights long enough to write. He quickly noted the idea as impossible. _There are thousands of guilds too. Doesn't mean she's in a magic one. She could be in a mechanics guild._ He liked the idea of her working with metal. He pulled out is quill and wrote quickly. He wanted to get to Fairy Tail in time for breakfast. _Blue,_ _In ten years I see myself hopefully with a good woman by my side._ He paused wondering if the woman he mentally pictured would be Levy or Blue. _I'm sorry you had to witness something so terrible and at a young age too. If I could take that pain away from you I would. I'm glad we are talking. I wouldn't change these exchanges of ours for the world. Where do you see yourself in ten years as well? Write to you again in a few days. Black._

The crisp morning air stun his exposed skin as he walked down the bare cobblestone streets towards the guild hall. Levy came into view a few miles prior holding more books than her arms could rightfully carry. He came up behind her and snatched for top nine to her surprise. "Oh, Gajeel. You startled me. Thanks." He shot her a half smile and continued walking beside her; his mind thinking about what the Master had told him as well as their last experience together.

"You feeling better Shorty?" Levy looked up into Gajeel's questioning eyes and began to worry just how different she had been acting as of late. _If someone as dense as Gajeel could have noticed I guess I really have been in my head too much._

Levy shifted the books in her arms and was thankful for her black leggings and long, orange sweater on the cold morning. "Starting to. Just been in my head a bit too much."

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, well if you talk that shit out to someone than you might not feel so shitty if you ask me."

Levy laughed as they turned down another street and the guildhall came into view a half mile out. "What? Should I talk to you then?" she stopped in her tracks and turned to Gajeel who smirked down at her before balancing the books in one hand and placing the other onto her head to ruffle her hair. _Well that was weird._ She thought as she glared up at him. Even with her heeled boots she was still too short to reach him at chin height.

"Oi. If you want to talk I'll listen Shorty." His curiosity was getting the better of him but he could not deny he had grown feelings for the small woman before him as well. He wanted her happy and there was something different about her. He didn't know what to make of it.

Levy turned and stepped on, calling back to him with a small chuckle in her voice "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." His kindness was surprising but after their last third-night stand she could see how growing closer to him wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"So your Father came back to town and asked you for money?" Levy tried to look sympathetic to Lucy's issues but it was hard for her to understand. She would give anything to see her Father once more. "And you thought he was in that hostage situation at the Merchants' Guild in Acalypha?" Lucy nodded and continued on about the events she had missed telling Levy about in her mental absence as of late. Levy tried her best to listen as Lucy talked on but she was distracted; she felt as though she was being watched. Levy turned around on her bench and locked eyes with Gajeel's crimson ones, from across the guild hall, for a brief moment before he turned them down. He did not hide the fact that he had been watching her to her growing surprise and the second she turned back around she could feel his eyes upon her again. She wasn't the only one to notice either.

Lucy chuckled into her plate of eggs regaining the bluenettes full attention once more. "So. You and Gajeel sure seem to be getting _along_ well."

Blush briefly traced her cheeks before Levy rolled her eyes. She had nothing to be embarrassed by. "Yes, well, are you and _Natsu_ getting along as well?" It was Lucy's turn to blush as Levy ate on in contentment for the successful topic change.

"No—no—no nothing like that. We are just teammates honest!" Levy rolled her eyes yet again and pulled off another piece of bacon from her plate. Lucy stood to leave as her eyes scanned the room for Natsu in high hopes he was not overhearing. "Um. So Natsu, Gray, Erza, and I are teaming up with the rest of the alliance to take out Oracion Seis so I guess I'll talk to you later then!" She watched her friend leave the table and eventually the guildhall with the rest of her team. Levy remained on her bench, deep in thought for the rest of the day.

The world around her moved on and passed Levy by with little notice of her at all. It was how she liked it however. With a fresh pile of research before her the rest of the universe disappeared. Mirajane brought food to her throughout the day; forcing her to break from the strain and converse with those before her until she was sucked back into the depth of knowledge in front of her again. Jet and Droy understood like always though and simply enjoyed being around her until they could stay awake no longer and left her too. The rest of the world passed Levy without a second thought but Levy didn't mind. She was so absorbed in her research that eventually the day had disappeared completely and she was alone in the guildhall aside for a few drunken, sleeping souls. Exhaustion corsed through her as she leaned her head into her hand, closed her eyes, and rubbed the brim of her nose. "I'll just leave this here and come back in the morning." She said to the oil lamp on the table before her. As her eyes dipped close once more and with fatigue fully set in; Levy fell to sleep.

Gajeel had watched her eat and read in the morning while he ate his breakfast of metal scraps from the corner of the hall. She had not moved even when he had returned five hours later for lunch after running errands around the town. _What the hell could be so interesting in those books?_ He shook off his curiosity and left once more for the library to check on Blue who sadly had not written back though it had only been a few hours. Gajeel sat in his cabin and strummed his guitar absentmindedly. He felt bored and despite the fact that he had already been to the guildhall twice he wanted a stiff drink. From his maroon couch his eyes traveled to the night sky and then the clock above the empty fireplace. He had not bothered to light it; the darkness did not affect his enhanced vision. It was past one in the morning and the hall would most likely be closed. A wicked grin crossed his pierced face as he stood and cross to the door. "Guess my drinks will be free then." Gajeel grabbed his black feathered coat from the hook and left his cabin for the cool night air.

Fairy Tail guildhall was closed tightly and locked for the night. He smiled at the small pad lock that offered him no challenge. Gajeel picked it in seconds and strutted through the front door towards the bar confidently until his eyes fell upon her. Sleeping on the bench that she had never left lay Levy on top of her books and papers as though it was her usual bed. In the dim light of her oil lamp he gazed upon her sleeping form. Her blue hair hung freely across her cheek and her left hand lay in a small pool of spilt ink. Gajeel removed his jacket and placed it over Levy's shoulders, the increase in weight caused her to stir.

Levy slowly opened her sleep-ridden eyes to see Gajeel standing above her. She turned her head and moved to sit up feeling highly confused. "What time is it?" Levy rubbed her eyes as she stood with Gajeel's jacket still drabbed over her. As her arm moved Gajeel stifled his laughter; the ink from her hand now traced it's way down the side of her cheek. Levy didn't notice and wobbled on her feet as she left her items on the table and moved towards the door.

She didn't make it far before Gajeel scooped her up into his bare arms. "I'm taking you to your place. Just rest." He didn't have to tell her twice. Levy rested her head onto his chest and breathed in the deep metallic and cinnamon scent that engulfed him. After four miles he stirred her awake again. "Hey Shorty, what room do I go into?" The trip had felt like only mere minutes instead of the hour it had actual taken.

Levy opened her eyes and stirred in Gajeel's arms in confusion until she noticed they were inside the women's dorms already. Her eyes went wide in fear until she remembered that Erza was out of town on a mission. "Put me down I can walk." Gajeel gently placed her on her feet and continued to hold her hand as she guided him through the maze of rooms until they were before her door. She paused for a moment before turning to look up at Gajeel with a sad, drunk from sleep expression. "My keys are back at the guildhall do you—"

Gajeel smirked and moved to the lock; it was picked before she could question his movement. He felt prideful as he turned for praise but was greeted with nothing but another yawn. The amount of books was not surprising to Gajeel as he followed Levy into her room and through the maze of literature. He shut the door behind him and turned to gaze at one of the massive shelves before him in awe. "Oi. How did you get these even in the room?" When no response came Gajeel turned down another row of shelves to find Levy only to stumble on his jacket on the floor. He bent down to retrieve the leather, feathered garment when another piece of fable caught his attention. Levy's orange sweater dress.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he moved towards the dress and scooped it into his arms fallowed by her small-heeled boots, black tights, and lace undergarments. He could not deny that an attraction to the small woman had developed yet at the same time there was Blue. Blue had always been his rock and seen through him and past his darker nature. Blue didn't judge him for his mistakes and wanted nothing but the best for him. He wondered if Levy could fully forgive him for how they had first met or even if he could forgive himself. _We've done it together a few times now but Blue is too in my head lately and the last time was just angry and raw. Levy and I only have sex really. I need more in a woman._ Gajeel, still holding all of Levy's clothes, moved through the apartment until Levy came to view. He expected her to look seductive in nature and beckoning him to bed as she had before. Gajeel doubted he could deny her a fourth-night stand but he prepared himself to tell her no and leave in full struggle of the love triangle he had created. Instead he just grinned at her innocent nature.

Levy lay curled under the quilts of her queen sized bed with only her head sticking out letting him know she was still alive and breathing. She smiled and yawned up at him and she settled into her cocoon of comfort more. "So I guess I'll be leaving now." Gajeel dropped the pile of her belongings and slung his jacket over his shoulder to go. "Night Shorty."

"Stay. Please." Their eyes locked from across the room. Though she was still exhausted there was no sign that what she was asking was the talk of exhaustion and not something she truly wanted. Mentally Gajeel felt like screaming. _This woman has too much of a hold of me._ He nodded, removed his clothes completely and pulled himself into bed behind her. As he moved onto the soft mattress his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into him with a smile. They lay in silence for a while until Gajeel realized her heart still beat quick from his presence and had not steadied from sleep. _Maybe this was about sex after all._ "Gajeel, do you ever wonder about what the people around you are thinking and how much truth they really share?"

Her question caught him off guard. His expression of confusion met her as she turned around and chuckled. "Well that came from fucking no where Shorty."

"Sorry it's just, well, I have this friend and we talk a lot but I wonder what he's thinking about. I mean to be honest we talk about deep things but I wonder if he's fully honest with me. I don't know. Am I making sense?"

Gajeel avoided eye contact and looked up at the ceiling instead. "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean." He was thinking about Blue and Levy's words. How much did he truly know the woman within the book? "I mean, this wasn't how I expected my night to go."

Levy shivered and pulled the covers around her more. "Well, I didn't plan on falling asleep in the guildhall."

Gajeel moved his arm under the quilts and pulled Levy tighter against him still without looking at her. His heart felt confused. "Oi. I didn't plan on carrying you home. I was just going in for a drink." He sighed. _Maybe I can be honest with Levy too._ "When I saw your clothes on the floor I thought you wanted sex. I wouldn't have minded but I was starting to think that was all you saw me for. Sex."

Levy pulling herself out of his grasp, and propped her head up with her arm. She had gained his full attention now and their eyes locked finally. "The thought did cross my mind. The sex is good but no. You aren't the easiest person to talk to or even look at for that matter. Sometimes I still see the look for death in your eyes from that night." There it was out in the open finally. She still didn't fully trust him. He groaned to her annoyance. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to Gajeel. I didn't force you to take me home or get into bed with me."

Gajeel shook his head; his raven hair covering his face to her amusement. "No damnit. I want to stay."

"Why then?"

The question surprised him. "Why what?"

"Why the groan and why do you want to stay? I mean you just said that you didn't want sex for once. I mean, I thought that's all you wanted too; especially after what we did in the library. I still have a few pleasant bruises. What do you get out of staying right now?"

The question of if he could be honest with Levy came into his mind once more. _Fine why not. Tonight does seem oddly different._ "I groaned because I think you'll never really trust me. Not after all that shit I did. Not really. I want to stay because I don't fucking know, I like the smell of you."

Levy burst into laughter from Gajeel's last confession and the redness spreading across his cheeks. "I smell to you?"

"Yeah, this was a bad idea." Gajeel sat up to leave feeling embarrassed but Levy was faster than his jumbled mind.

"I'm sorry I laughed." Levy placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and pulled him back onto the bed and pillows. He did not fight her; he didn't want to. "Okay so, about the first part. It's hard to trust you fully. Sometimes I worry that a part of you will lose control and I might get in the way again. Is that bad of me?"

Her caramel eyes looked up at his crimson orbs as she lay her head down on his bare chest and sighed. "No. I have that same fear but I was hoping I was doing enough to make up for the shit I did."

"You are. It just takes time Gajeel." He nodded, accepting her words, and feeling less pain from their truthful nature. "So, what do I smell like to you?"

He glared down at her and continued to remind himself of his desire for honesty in a relationship whether it was friendship or more. _Fucking honesty._ "Sandalwood. Leather. Ink."

He waited for her laughter to return but her next words made him smile instead. "You smell metallic and like cinnamon to me." When their eyes locked again they both burst into quiet laughter. The mood was changing for the better. "You know Gajeel. I can't figure out why but you seem familiar to me in a way. Sometimes when we talk it feels like I know you from somewhere."

"I get that too. So what are we if you don't mind me asking? I mean we aren't just sex anymore." Levy scrunched her nose deep in thought. _Here we go again. Another man trying to label what we have._

"I feel like we are attempting a friendship with sometimes the benefit of tension release?"

"Works for me. Are all your friendships like _this?_ " he gestured to their naked embrace. Levy shook her head quickly.

"Hell no! You and I, well, we are _different_."

Gajeel studied Levy. He knew his next words were most likely a mistake created by the love triangle he was trapped within but he tired anyways. He wanted honesty with the woman before him; the same honesty he believed he had with Blue. "Other than the sex what makes us so different. Why not add more to it?" She looked at him quizzically to his growing enjoyment. It was rare to have the upper hand on Levy mentally. "Tell me something you've never told anyone and I'll do the same. We can be honest to each other in a way we aren't with other friends." Worry flashed across her face. "If you want. If not the sex is alright with me."

Silence passed for a long time before Levy spoke in a low whispered voice. Without his dragon hearing he doubt he would have heard her as she spoke into his chest. "I don't know what you've heard about me but my parents are gone." Gajeel nodded as Levy sat up in bed and hugged her legs into her chest. He didn't like the troubled body language she was presenting to him but his curiosity forced him to stay silent and let her continue. "It's a very detailed story that I don't feel comfortable talking about fully. I doubt I ever will. What know one knows though is that I was there for the entire murder. From start to finish." Gajeel sat up and placed his hand supportively on Levy's shoulder as she spoke on. "I think the Master has some idea of what I witnessed but he never presses. I hid when the men had come in and stayed hidden until they had left. They had tortured my father by _harming_ my mother and cut her apart before drowning him. Help never—never came. I—I miss them every day."

Gajeel pulled Levy into his chest as her tears turned to uncontrollable sobs. He rocked her in his arms and allowed for her to feel her pain freely without worry of judgment or rejection for her display of emotions. When he felt her heartbeat slow down to a calming pace he decided he needed to open up as well.

"Not many people know about Dragons or even the Slayers full capability but I think I know more than most. Metalicana was an ass of a dragon. He was selfish, rude, and too the point with everything."

"Sounds like you."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued as Levy removed herself from his lap to focus more. It was difficult to be so close to Gajeel. "He was also a great father figure. He taught me all about my magic and how to read and write. I actually write a lot." His last confession made her smile; they had something in common. "A lot of what he taught me was the person I would one day become. You see Dragons and Slayers mate for life. We are hoarders and once we connect fully to someone it is lifelong."

It felt good to admit his troubles to someone; especially to Levy who was an unknowing part of his problem. "Did you ever find your mate?"

Gajeel shook his head. "I have ideas sometimes but I never act on them. If a mate rejects us it becomes dangerous for us." Levy thought about how close they had gotten lately and worried. _Am I putting Gajeel into trouble?_ "There's one woman I've know for a long time and she is very kind to me but then there is you." Levy looked up at Gajeel in shock and awe. "Don't worry. I ain't ready for anything serious right now. Relax. What I meant was it's nice to get to know you." Levy nodded as they settled into each other and down under the quilts of the bed.

"So I'm an orphan and Dragon Slayers and Dragons are actually love sick creatures?"

"Gihi. Pretty much."

"Works for me." Levy yawned as sleep finally took them both; a smile spread across each of their faces. Blue was still heavy on Gajeel's mind and Black on Levy's but it was nice to know they each had other options if need be.

 **Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Discovery

**Happy holidays everyone! I hope the wait hasn't been too hard please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

The sound of running water reached his ears as soft morning light shown through the bay window across the room. Gajeel opened his eyes and sat up in the unfamiliar bed; piecing together the previous night. He had fallen asleep in Levy's apartment after opening up to her; all while surprisingly sober. A smile crossed his face as the water stopped and after a minute Levy emerged from the steam filled bathroom in just a short white towel. Her hair hung dripping wet down her back. Gajeel's eyes avoided her as he tried to search the room, in vain, from the bed, for his missing pants. Mornings were difficult for a man already without the addition and distraction of a naked woman. He cursed under his breath upon finding them, clear across the room. Levy heard Gajeel grumbling as she moved towards her dresser and smiled over at him though he wasn't looking. "Morning Gajeel can I get you—"

"Pants." He stammered out while keeping his head down to her amusement. Neither wanted what they had to be only about sex but if he didn't leave soon he would have no choice but to act upon his desires. When his pants landed with a thump at his feet he looked up to thank her only to find that she was back at her dresser sans the white towel. _Fuck I need to leave._

Levy listened as Gajeel dressed quickly behind her. She knew that what she had done was slightly cruel but after opening up to Gajeel the night before she felt that the air was too thick and needed to be returned to a more normal state. She dressed in black tights, brown knee high boots, and a long forest green shirt that ended at her knees with sleeves that hung past her hands. She turned back to Gajeel as she tied her hair up with her orange headband and smiled. "You must be hungry." Levy waved her hand in the air and produced the solid script for IRON which landed in Gajeel's outstretched hand as he moved around her apartment in search of his last boot. He did not thank her but nodded in acceptance and ate in silence. Her iron tasted heavenly; unlike anything he had eaten before. "So I'm going to the guild hall you?"

Gajeel leaned against a small desk covered in books as he tied his boot and finished off the last bite of iron; savoring each bite. "Home to shower then head out for a mission." When he leaned his hands back onto the desk and looked over at Levy finally, he noticed her smile was gone and she seemed more worried than enjoying his presence. _Have I overstayed my welcome?_ "Oi. You alright Shorty?"

Levy watched as Gajeel's left half gloved hand rested on an open book at her desk. She had not meant to leave it out and open but then again she did not mean to have company for the night either. Her heart raced as his hand moved just slightly but still remained on the book. The first book that her and Black had written in together. _I am an idiot!_ "Yeah, I-I'm just hungry. Let's get out of here." He could hear her heart pounding in her chest as though a battle was about to begin. He did not move as Levy made for the door without him.

"You sure Shorty? You're acting weird as fuck." Still his hand rested on the open book. Levy closed her eyes while still facing the door; knob in hand. She could see it all play out in her head. Gajeel would turn around and notice the book beneath his fingers; the only one on the desk in a language he could possibly read. He would read from the open pages and possibly flip to more before she could snatch her treasure away from him. He would laugh without any understanding of the importance of the words on the pages. He would judge the two people, Black and Blue, without knowing them, and without knowing it would break her heart in the process. Levy gulped and turned around expecting to see Gajeel still at the desk only to find him at the bay window about to jump out of it.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?!" Gajeel stopped, turned his head back, smiled at Levy, and rolled his crimson eyes.

"What? You want to explain to the rest of the _women_ here why the hell I'm here so early?" Levy shook her head and smiled. She had worried for nothing. "Get some food in ya. I'll see you in a few weeks." Levy rushed to the window as Gajeel charged off the ledge. She was on the third floor and though she knew he would be alright she had to make sure for herself. She watched as Gajeel turned in the air before landing perfectly, crouching on his feet and right hand. He did not turn back as he charged across the grounds and away from the dozen women who lived there. He would go home, shower, pack, and check the library for a message from Blue before his mission. He smiled at no one as he continued down the road, away from the girl's dorms, not sure why he felt as happy as he did. The slight breeze hitting his bare arms did not even phase him as he walked on still smiling.

It was another hour before Levy left her apartment; making sure to first hide away the small leather bound notebook in case future visits occurred then to make sure no other evidence of Gajeel's visit was noticeable. Levy smiled, fully satisfied with her cleanup and ready to journey not just to the hall but to the library to check on the other man in her life. She was about to leave when Gajeel's jacket came into view by the door. She paused and stared at the large feathered and leather mass. Without a second thought she pressed the fabric to her face and breathed in deeply the metallic cinnamon scent that was Gajeel. "He's going to need it for his mission." She debated mentally on bringing it with her to the guildhall but knew everyone would talk and gossip about why she had it in her possession. Levy took the jacket in her arms, pulled her bag over her shoulder, and left her apartment. _I'll go to the library and then Gajeel's cabin before the hall. Hopefully he didn't leave yet!_

Gajeel grumbled as he entered the library. It wasn't that he was cold from his now realized missing jacket but rather that his perfect exit from Levy's was ruined and he needed to return to retrieve it before his mission. He switched his pack to his other shoulder as he made his way through the maze of rows and isles towards the maps section. Gajeel was almost there when he stopped in his tracked upon hearing the sound of another person within their secret section. Gajeel pressed his back to an adjacent shelf and listened carefully to the sound of a woman talking softly aloud and turning pages. At first he couldn't make out what she was saying over the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. There was nothing interesting in that section of the library; the amount of dust on the items had meant that their secret would remain just that. He listened closely, his eyes opening wide upon hearing the words that confirmed it all for him; it was Blue in the section.

"Black I wouldn't change these exchanges either but what a pickle I've gotten myself into!" Levy smiled as she sat in the worn leather chair and quickly began to scroll her reply.

 _Black,_

 _In ten years I see myself with a good man and hopefully a few kids. Do you want to be a father someday? You seem very caring. I think you would make an excellent father. I thank you for the offer of removing my pain but at the same time I feel that pain is important because it reminds us to live each day to the fullest. I have been living my life more lately and I'm happy with the direction it is going currently. Do you think we will ever meet? I know we tried and failed that one day but I don't want to give up on the idea of seeing you and getting to know you completely._

 _Blue_

Levy returned the notebook to the shelf, placing it slightly different so that he would know she had been there. She smiled to herself not knowing at all that another set of eyes were upon her.

Gajeel felt torn between the idea of keeping the mystery that was Blue alive and seeing her for who she truly was. He wanted to look through the stacks of books into the section and see the woman he had been writing to for the last, almost two years, and getting to know so well. Yet, at the same time his mind returned to the love triangle and to Levy. When his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of Blue's quill moving he couldn't wait anymore. Gajeel turned and glanced through the stack of books and felt his heart stop. He watched as Levy sat on the tan chair and wrote in the book that he and Blue shared, he watched as she smiled with each stroke of her quill before returning the book to the shelf in the way only Blue would. He felt both relief and panic rush through his entire body at the same time.

Levy, the same women who he had tortured and attempted to murder when they had first met was the woman he had confessed the very same sins to and looked to for comfort. Blue the women he had been felt anger towards for being with other men when it was Levy who had been with him all along. The last words Levy had spoken to him when they had been together in the library rang within Gajeel's head.

 _"_ _You ever get the feeling that no matter what you say or do no one will see you for who you truly are?"_ He had not seen Blue beneath the surface of Levy and now the love triangle he thought he was in was gone and all was left was love for one singular woman. Gajeel clutched his chest and charged away from the maps section of the library. He needed to leave and avoid Levy before it was too late and set in stone. Her voice stopped him just outside the library on the busy morning streets.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Gajeel stopped midstep yet did not turn around as Levy ran down the marble steps towards him.

"Looking for my jacket." He lied which he took from Levy's outstretched hand without making eye contact.

Levy could tell something was different about him as she gazed into his avoiding eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry for acting so weird before. We're still good right?" Gajeel said nothing. His heart was aching as he lowered his gaze and looked into the carmel eyes of the woman he loved. She was Blue. He could see it now and recognize it in all the words they had shared together. She had been his guide during times of self-doubt and matched his sarcasm and wit in ways no other woman, other than Levy he now realized could. She had helped him and cared for him and the person he truly was even when that person wasn't always kind. Gajeel closed his eyes and thought back to some of the things Blue had written to him; now seeing Levy penning them onto paper and wondering why he could never see it before.

 _I don't know why but I feel comfortable talking to you about well, anything–You just seem to get me—You don't strike me as the type to care what others think of you otherwise you wouldn't have written in my journal to begin with. So I think you should put yourself out there. Unless you're scared in which case I will hold your hand Princess—In a man I love strong arms to hold me tight and keep me safe—A perfect day is difficult to describe. As of late it would be traveling to the library to find you had written to me—to be honest I am a terrible chief—I'm glad to hear you like ass because mine I believe is worth a double take. So I've been told. Are you always a freak or is there a hidden romantic within—Try to remember, you choose who you want to be in life._

Gajeel frowned as his mind traveled to what Blue had written after he had attacked Levy. The same attack that had almost extinguished her life completely and had only been stopped by the Blue of her hair.

 _I am sorry for the time gap it was out of my control. My last job did not go as planned and because of this I was hospitalized for around a month. Just an asshole, one who I hope to never see again. I am able to walk once more but my friends are quick to stay glued to my sides. My lack of privacy has grown and though I know they mean it with love I am growing to suffocate from said love._

Yet, despite her hatred for him, for the man that had tortured and attempted to kill her they had grown closer and even Blue had said: _I don't wish the man who hurt me ill. I just hope that someday he figures his shit out._

"Gajeel?" Gajeel shook his head to focus and looked at Levy. His mind was racing too much, his heart aching with confusion. He needed to leave.

"I'll catch ya later Shorty." He turned and left Levy alone on the crowded street without an apology for his distracted nature nor thanks for the return of his jacket. He moved as fast as his legs would take him without looking back. He knew what was happening within his heart and soul yet fought it with every step away from the city; away from her. The two women he had loved and felt conflicted over had been difficult to handle but had left him in a safe state. Yet now they were one in the same and now, now he could feel the pull to make her his mate. If she rejected him it would mean his death after slowly journeying into a madness that he felt he rightfully deserved. "I know she'll reject me." Gajeel spoke to the winds on the far off mountainside while breaking on his journey. "Said last night I ain't the easiest person to talk to or look at and she still sees the shit I did when she looks at me. Fuck." Gajeel bit into down on a screw and looked up at the clear sky with pain and regret. If there was one moment in his life he could take back that would be it. "Metalicana where the fuck are ya when I need ya?" As he stood to leave and continue on his way he reached the conclusion that there was only one solution to the problem he currently faced. Avoid Levy to avoid madness and more important hurting her even more.

Levy watched as Gajeel walked away feeling hurt and confused. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt before sighing and leaving for the guild and her still vast amount of research to complete. _At least I still have Black._

Over a month past without any words between them being exchanged. It did not take Levy long to realize that Gajeel was avoiding her. Mentally she continually thought back to how much she had opened up to Gajeel like she had no one before and now he seemed to have returned to his normally abrasive self. She huffed loudly at her table, surrounded by friends who did not even register her true emotional state. When the large oak doors flew open Levy turned with a large grin as Lucy and her team returned from their extended mission defeating Oracion Seis. She had missed her friend greatly. The whole guild cheered and rushed towards them blocking Levy's limited view. She moved quickly and stood on the table top with Droy and Jet's assistance to witness the newest members of the guild introduce themselves.

Wendy and her white cat Charlotte were surrounded by so many people that Levy saw her opening and took it. "Come on boys!" She charged through the crowd with Jet and Droy as her blockers and jumped towards Lucy with excitement. She didn't realize how much she not only missed the young blonde woman but also someone to talk to, to vent to, and get another perspective from. "You came back Lu-chan!" Levy jumped on Lucy, pinning her to the ground "I have _so_ much to catch you up on!"

Lucy laughed and hugged Levy back. "Give me a few days to rest and I'm all—"

The guild fell silent as Wendy finished speaking. Lucy and Levy pulled themselves off the ground and stood near the small girl who looked confused upon announcing she was a Sky Dragon Slayer. It only took the rest of the guild a minute to erupt in joyous cheers and screams. Levy couldn't help but smile with them. After a month of stressful worrying and being ignored she needed some happiness and cheer brought back into her life.

From the S Class Second Floor balcony Gajeel groaned and watched the party begin over the newest guild members. It did not bother him that there had been no party upon his and Juvia's joining of the guild but rather the feeling that he was missing something. His attention turned from Levy for the first time in the night to Natsu and Wendy and more importantly their cats. "Cats. Even though we are all the same Dragon Slayers why the hell don't I have a cat!?" He had seen over the months how close Natsu and Happy were and now he could see how close Wendy and her cat were as well. He wanted that closeness with someone and if it couldn't be Levy currently he wanted at least someone to confine in. A friend. Gajeel cursed under his breath and settled back into his solitude; his attention returning once more to Levy as she danced and smiled as though she had not a care in the world.

After hours of partying Levy stood to leave for the night feeling better than she had in a long time. "Going so soon?" Levy glanced down at Carla, sipping her tea, who sat beside Wendy. They were the guilds two newest members and reminded Levy everyday of how much the guild was changing and growing.

"Yeah, tired so I figured I would call it an early night." Carla nodded in approval. The mother like nature of the small cat made Levy smile and think on the few memories she had of her own mother.

"Well walk safely. Who knows what kind of trouble lurks in the night." She sipped her tea and turned her full attention back to Wendy who was deep in conversation with Mirajane and Lucy.

Levy nodded with a small laugh as she exited the guild. She knew exactly what kind of trouble lurked in the darkness. A mile away from the hall the warmness from Sake had finally vanished from her system. Levy sighed and stopped in her tracks. "You don't have to hide. I would actually prefer if I could see you, Gajeel." Levy stood and crossed her bare arms over her average chest; her orange dress shifting slightly from the movement. Gajeel emerged from the shadows a few feet away and made a step towards her; she stepped back with annoyance crossing her face. Without knowing it they were both thinking back to their first walk together after he had joined Fairy Tail. This time felt different.

Gajeel put his hands in the pockets of his ivory pants. His green shirt, feathered cloak, and long raven hair moved as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from side to side. His crimson eyes watched Levy intently as his multiple piercings shined in the light of the lone street lamp. Silence continued for five minutes before Gajeel dared to speak. "You still heading home?"

She looked at him quizzically "That was the plan but I'm surprised that you are here. I figured with how distant you have been that I would be the last person you would want to be around." Silence continued before Levy gave up. She was too tired for Gajeel's mood swings. "Whatever. I'm tired good night Gajeel." She turned her back on Gajeel and made to leave when she felt her wrist captured in his grasp.

Gajeel turned her around and struggled with every word that he spoke, with every breath he took filled with her scent, and with the knowledge that he was dancing with his own demise. He couldn't help himself though; he craved her. He didn't know what to say. For the last month he had thought about a thousand different ways to tell her and her possible reactions to them.

 _"_ _Levy I'm Black." a hard slap to the face._

 _"_ _Levy I'm the man you have been writing to for years." a look of confusion followed by tears._

 _"_ _Levy I think you might be my mate." a shake of her head from the rejection he was sure to face._

"Gajeel?" He looked down at Levy, her wrist still encased in his half gloved hand. Gajeel dropped her wrist and ran his hand through his raven hair in frustration. "What the hell is going on with you?" She wouldn't take anything but an honest answer; he could tell by the look on her face.

A few minutes passed before he dared to speak; choosing his words carefully. "You said to me before that no matter what we said or did no one will see us for who really are." Levy nodded not entirely sure where he was going with his confession. "Well, there's a lot more to me that what you just see."

He watched her every move not sure still what to make of the situation he had placed himself into. "So, how can I get to know the rest of you if you avoid me?" Levy's question was valid but he didn't know how to answer without confessing to even more the place in his heart she had unknowingly occupied.

"Well I ain't got all night let's get moving." Levy felt confused and angry as Gajeel started walking towards the direction she had been going. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to see that she still had not moved.

"No."

"What did you say?"

Levy scowled up at Gajeel and fought back tears as she spoke. "No. You can't have it both ways Gajeel. You can't ask for honesty and more than sex one minute and ignore me for over a month because _there's more to you then I know._ " Levy walked past Gajeel with rage in every step. "I get we have a lot in our past that isn't always so pretty. I'm sorry if you didn't like what I had to say about it that night but I was _honest_. You should try it sometime." Levy continued walking and talking knowing that even if Gajeel didn't fallow he could still hear her. "It's obvious you're going through something but remember I'm not disposable so why not give me some space too."

With her last words Gajeel heard her words crack into a sob. He fought every bone in his body to not run over and hold her tightly in his arms and confess to her all that was running through his mind as of late. Gajeel watched Levy until she was out of sight and turned to leave for home as well. He could not tell Levy yet that the man she cared for and saw into the depths of his soul was also the same man she still distrusted and feared at times.

On the way home Gajeel broke into the library and read through Blue, Levy's last message. He didn't know if he should write back anymore or simply let Black disappear as a shattered dream of the man he could never hope to be. He removed his quill and wrote honestly as both Black and Gajeel.

 _Blue,_

 _I've been doing a lot of soul searching as of late and agree with you that pain is important yet what if we never grow past it? I'd love to be a father someday but there is only one woman I can picture that life with and I currently doubt she would feel the same. If we met what if you are disappointed with who you see? Sometimes what we picture in our minds is far from true._

 _Black_

Gajeel placed a yellow tulip on the bookshelf before growling and punching the stone wall on his way out of the library. She was beginning to reject him and though he could not feel Levy as his mate sent in stone within his soul just yet the feeling was growing and he feared what was to come.

 **Let me know what you think I know it is a bit shorter than normal but I felt that it had a lot of details to take in!**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I loved the idea of Gajeel finding out and dealing with his discovery alone first.**

 **Don't worry more to come soon!**


	7. Another World

**Okay so first off this chapter was highly difficult as will be one to come up soon too. As you know I do a lot of research from the show and the manga to connect the story directly to what happens but from only Levy and Gajeel's points of view. This had so much Gajeel to it that it took a few tries to get right and also….I'm having a baby!**

 **Sorry for the wait and I promise I will try to research faster and write sooner next time. Luna will be due in July so I should have plenty of writing time to come!**

 **Now enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Time moved slowly as another month of silence and stalking had passed with little success in repairing the damage and rift that Gajeel had created between himself and Levy. Yet success would not occur with Gajeel not even attempting contact with the woman who was turning out to slowly be his desired Mate.

As team Shadow Gear returned from their latest mission Gajeel took advantage of Lucy distracting Levy with a welcome home embrace to exit the guildhall. His need to avoid her and the ache within his soul that always followed seeing her was growing stronger with each passing day. It was especially difficult currently, to be around the two idiots she called friends, after overhearing Elfman dig into them on the conditions of their last mission upon their arrival. He could not personally protect Levy and had hoped that her two teammates would but he gave them too much credit. On their last mission they had been knocked unconscious at the beginning of a fight leaving Levy to finish the job on her own. He knew she was strong and fierce in battle from firsthand experience but worried about what would happen if she ever encountered a foe like his old self alone. He doubted they would stop like he had. _Should have known better after I took them out so quickly when I attacked that team years back._

Levy watched as Gajeel left the guild, sighed from her growing disappointment, and returned to her conversation with Lucy on the other, more attentive man in her life. "So he is worried that you won't accept him when you do meet?" Lucy sipped her strawberry milkshake and leaned in closer to Levy to avoid Cana from over hearing. The drunken woman's attention however was focused on Elfman who was continuing to rip into Droy and Jet to her growing amusement.

"Yeah, but I wrote him back the other week before we left on our mission about meeting today so hopefully he shows!" Lucy nodded happily for her friend as she too turned her attention to Elfman and the storm that was beginning to grow outside. Dark gray rain clouds were starting to creep across the sky outside the windows of the hall that sent an ominous feeling through anyone who looked upon them.

Levy looked at the storm with worry. Black had been quieter as of late. Levy didn't want to become obsessive over another man so when she had written to Black putting everything on the line she had not checked back for a reply out of fear of a rejection whether from a lack of a desire to attempt to meet again or unnoticed entry. The storm outside was starting to look like a bad omen.

 _Black,_

 _I wonder who this woman is you speak of and if she knows how special you truly are. You can't let your fears stop you from living. I can't say what I will feel when we meet but what I do know is I will never know if we don't try. You could never disappoint me. On the first of next month at noon I will be at my favorite used book store in town. If you come, I hope you come, I will be in the maps section._

 _Blue_

Within her satchel still rested the dried yellow tulip he had left her. Like all the others before it she treasured the small flower and tried to focus on that instead of her growing fears. Her heart pounded as her stomach flipped as her mind raced over what could possibly occur in the next few hours.

On a back street Gajeel stumbled with depression and the loneliness he had created between the vast amount of alley cats that occupied the town; searching in vain for a friend to confine in. After an hour he collapsed to the wet ground feeling the full weight of his depression kick in. The desire for a cat, for a companion, and a friend had become his main focus as of late to distract him from his issues with Levy, with Blue. He cursed into the cold cobblestone "Salamander and the newbie both have a cat so why the fuck don't I, being a Dragon Slayer myself have one—" When a black cat came into view Gajeel charged without hesitation. He kept his mind blank in order to stop himself from over thinking about her and all the possibilities that surrounded her. She was so small and yet somehow, she had obtained a large hold of his life. Gajeel tackled the small black feline to the ground in a demand for friendship which the alley cat began to forcibly deny. Gajeel's arms, hands, and face bled from the small scratches and bites as rain began to fall heavily from the sky. He cursed again as the cat took off, winning the fight. His half gloved fists pounded into the stone beneath him. Gajeel rolled over onto his back and looked to the sky as a dark cloud began to swirl with magic growing heavy in the air. His last thoughts, as the rain soaked through his raven hair, were of Levy who he knew was trying to meet him, meet Black, in just a few hours, as Magnolia vanished from existence.

Levy's thoughts began to turn from worry to depression upon seeing the ever growing storm outside. _At this rate I'll drown before I make it to see Black!_ She tried to hide her anxiety through casual conversation as Lucy began to question Elfman and Mira's departure towards Church and into the madness outside. Wind had begun to pound against the side of the guildhall with debris caught in the swirls.

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death is coming soon." Cana finally chimed in; shooting Levy a sorrow stricken look. Like herself, Cana also knew the pain from losing a parent to death and had been with Fairy Tail since childhood. Both women sighed thinking back to the girl they had grown up with and had died too young.

Lucy looked back and forth between the two sorrow stricken women with confusion. "Who was Lisanna?"

"She was Mira and Elfman's younger sister. Our age actually. It happened on a mission over two years ago." Levy began to wonder if the weather was the cause of everyone's miserable mood or if the anniversary was. "It was a terrible accident really. Mirajane changed completely, Elfman a bit too." Levy breathed in deeply and let out a sigh; air was beginning to grow thick and hard to breathe. She tried to ignore the feeling and resumed reading her book as Cana and Lucy continued on. Her mind turning to Black and their approaching time to meet, in just a few hours, as Magnolia vanished from existence.

Gajeel awoke before a man he recognized as a member of Fairy Tail but had only seen on a few rare occasions. He could tell by the scent of the air alone that the world he was on was no longer his own. He stood slowly and like his still soaked hair drip down his back. The chill it sent down his spine acting as a reminder to keep his cool and not kill the man before him for the answers he deeply desired. "Mind telling me what the fuck happened Mistogun?" The man ignored his demand and turned his back to walk away. "Hey I asked you a question—" Gajeel moved quickly and pinned Mistogun to an adjacent wall before he could leave his sights. He breathed in deeply again and continued to fight his first instinct to maim Mistogun for faster results. _Her scent isn't in the air anymore._

As his studded arm pressed into his throat Mistogun looked into Gajeel's crimson eyes and saw his only solution to be the truth. "Magnolia was sucked into an Anima and disappeared from existence. It had been a gateway to another world, the world of Edolas. Where we are now. It was an attempt to bring more magic into a world where it was scarce and beginning to extinguish entirely. Now" Mistogun shoved Gajeel off him as his mind swam from the information he had received. A thousand questions danced on the edge of his pierced tongue as well as ways to beat the answers out of the man before him. All were answered as Mistogun spoke next. "To save _her_ and them all you need to find the lacrima they are trapped within and attack it with _your_ magic. Only Dragon Slayer's magic can. Only _you_ can."

He moved and left Gajeel feeling stunned and enraged in the empty back alley they had appeared in. Mistogun had always prided himself on knowing people, it was how he had survived this long, and it hadn't been difficult to see how the brash man felt for the small woman. As he turned to leave the alley he gave one last piece of advice to Gajeel before departing. "Put this on and take these" Mistogun threw an old cloak to Gajeel who took it without a word of thanks. He also handed him small vile of red pills. "These are x-pills they will allow for you and any of the others you save to use magic within this world and be careful of the Edo-version of yourself. From what I remember he can be a real nosy prick."

Gajeel clung to the shadows hidden under his hooded cloak. Hours of searching passed with little information obtained on the location of the lacrima he desired. The streets were easy to navigate and reminded him of any other town he had visited back home. The lack of Levy's scent bothered him immensely though. At one point he had passed an open book store and felt his heart sink as the smell of leather and ink reached him; so similar yet completely wrong. Gajeel felt hopeless as he gave up with hiding and began to wander the open streets. It was then that he began to notice a large crowd forming and flowing towards the center of town. He joined without a word and kept his head down low. The words began to reach his enhanced hearing before the older man came into view. For the second time that day he fought the need to murder.

"My children, our sacred kingdom of Edolas, through Anima, has produced ten years' worth of magic power!" The gathering was massive and more than Gajeel had prepared for. He slowed his pace and hung to the back; watching from afar as the madman spoke on with the lacrima he had been searching for behind him; heavily guarded. "Together now my children, let us sing! We shall laugh and partake in this joyous magical supply!" The people went insane. As cheers and screams echoed off the tall buildings around the town center Gajeel fought every urge in his body not to burst out into the masses and began pounding skulls. "The people of Edolas deserve to share this magic power, and as your King I will make sure that our sacred race lasts well into the future!" _A fucking King?! More like fool._ "No one shall _ever_ take magic power from our kingdom I have even found something _new_ for us. A greater source for our people to live with for generations!" Gajeel bit down on his tongue to the point of blood as the mad King thrusted his staff into the lacrima; cracking it greatly. His half gloved fists balled under the borrowed cloak as pieces fell to the cobblestone below. His mind raced with wonder and fear that any one of those fallen shards contained Levy trapped within. _I can't think like that. If I think she's dead than she might as well already be._ The King continued "Magic power that will make this lacrima look like rubbish!"

It was all Gajeel could stand. He turned his back on the insanity and left the crowd of people to their cheers and utter stupidity and journeyed into the open festival that surrounded the adjacent streets. _Well I found it. Now what the fuck am I—_ Gajeel stopped midstep, quickly turning down a side street, and began to take notice of the growing number of armed guards around the area. He had been careful but now he began to worry. _Have I been discovered?!_ Gajeel peered around the corner as a group of guards stopped near his location to talk to a man; a man that looked shockingly similar to himself. He began to listen in. "Well it is such a big ceremony I would love to interview you guards. I am a journalist after all this is what I do!" They did not look please. Gajeel watched the interaction and studied what he assumed was the Edo-version of himself. He was dressed in a light blue suit with his hair more curled and tamed than Gajeel enjoyed. Yet, he couldn't help but smile at his other self's ability to pester the guards around him; nor his hat.

"Scam now you pest!"

It was then that the man who shared his face changed his tone. "Now this is the Northern side of the plaza I can assume that the southern side has just as many armed guards correct?" Gajeel smiled at the man's cleverness as he was shoved away from the lacrima. _The southern side it is then._ As Gajeel moved down back streets he began to climb the stone walls; knowing that there were be less guards positioned off the ground. When he reached the southern side disappointment hit him once more and he cursed angrily. "Fuck! This crowd of townsfolk will become collateral damage if I rush in head-on. Damnit!" He hated how much he had changed since joining Fairy Tail somedays. Before he would not have cared about hurting the woman and children who were looking at the lacrima with joyful expressions. He would have gotten right to work without a worry of causing death or injuries to others yet now; now he couldn't help but remember that _she_ would not approve. He watched for a few more minutes as his other self stepped into the crowd without any issues and smiled up at the lacrima; writing in his notebook. When his pen stopped Edo-Gajeel looked up and smiled right at Gajeel to his shock and pointed to a gape in the crowd close to the lacrima that he had not noticed before. He moved down from his perch, ignoring Mistogun's previous advice, and moved to meet himself.

Their meeting was brief and to the point; they seemed to have the dislike for small talk in common. "I will cause a distraction that will get the guards to move North. You will have your shot then." Edo-Gajeel spoke quickly as he pocketed his notebook and grinned.

"Good idea but first why the hell are you helping us?"

"I'm not I'm helping _me_ afterall." Gajeel wanted to question his other self further; his intentions and true desires but saw no other choice. He nodded accepting the assistance and began his work; moving into proper place. When the guards began to move towards the distraction Gajeel smiled and removed his cloak; revealing himself to the few guards that remained. "All right! Now I can go all out!" They looked terrified as he charged towards them and the lacrima. "That Mistogun is one suspicious freak, but I'll trust him for right now and see how this fucking goes!" Gajeel launched himself at the men as his arm turned to metal "Iron Dragon Club!" They scattered in fear from the magic display they had never seen before. Gajeel chuckled as he launched into the air; his arm changing shape. "Iron Dragon Sword!" Swiftly he smashed into the lacrima with his magic and smiled as it began to glow brightly and crack. _Yes, Levy!_ He returned to the ground as it began to disappear and change shape to his growing disappointment. "Wh-what?"

Only Erza and Gray emerged from the lacrima. "What the hell!? It's just the two of them? Where the fuck is—" Gajeel stopped his words from continuing. She was not there; he had not saved her. Not yet. As Erza and Gray slowly stood Gajeel pushed down his panic and returned to the situation at hand. With the lacrima completely gone they were now surrounded by all the guards and townsfolk. "Hey! Get up and get it the hell together!" They looked at Gajeel and those around them with confusion. "Oh good your conscious now!" he said sarcastically.

"Gajeel?" Erza questioned as she took a fighting stance.

"What happened here?" Gray questioned as he joined Erza.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "We can talk later! Let's scram!" It wasn't his normal style to avoid a fight that he knew he could easily win but he still needed to find and save Levy. Everything else could and would have to wait. As the guards charged Gajeel roared an opening for them. They disappeared quickly into the rubble and madness he had created to his enjoyment.

Five blocks, safely away Erza and Gray stopped to question Gajeel. They had valid reasons and desires for waiting information but all he could think about was Levy. Where was she and what she was feeling? His mind also thought of Blue who he knew was Levy as well but the events of the day had begun to make him think about if meeting and putting it all on the line was right now. Had the possibility of her death changed his fear of rejection to action? A laughter came from behind causing all three to stop and turn. "Gihi. I'd expect no less from the Earth Land me. That was really impressive!" Gajeel beamed as both Gray and Erza's faces dropped at the sight of two Gajeels.

He moved to his Edo-versions side and put his arm across his shoulder in support as he spoke. "I am the Gajeel of this world."

Both Gajeel's grinned "This fucking guy has been a big help! He's got a dependable-lookin' face too dontcha think? Gihi!"

Both Erza and Gray exchanged confused looks before ignoring Gajeel's comments completely as they began to question the events they had missed as of late. Though both Gajeel's were disappointed they filled the others in as best they could and began to discuss were the others might still be.

"I did notice a cut surface. There must still be a larger lacrima piece somewhere." Edo-Gajeel said with confidence. The others nodded as Gajeel handed them x-pills for them to take as they set to work mapping out their next plans of attack.

Levy thought of nothing. She felt nothing and saw nothing as she existed within the lacrima. At first the feeling of nothingness terrified her yet as time passed the feeling became like comfortable meditation where her mind was finally free from all the stress, pain, worries, and anxieties she had felt as of late. As the nothingness continued Levy felt bliss. There was no worries about meeting up with Black. No stress over what was happening between her and Gajeel as of late. No pain from the lose she experienced with her family. No anxieties of how to save the rest of the guild who were trapped within the lacrima with her. Only bliss.

Gajeel fought with the guards on the ground as Happy charged towards him. He turned upon hearing the small, flying blue exceed yell out his name with his approach. "Oi cat! You're all right!" he smiled up at Happy. For hours now both Gajeels had been searching and causing trouble on the ground while Erza and Gray took to recovering the other Dragon Slayers and Lucy. Though the plan had not been his own he went along with it for the sheer desire to find Levy quickly and having some fun fighting along the way.

He had begun to lose hope after not finding the lacrima thus far but as Happy spoke Gajeel's spirits were raised. "I'll take you to the lacrima all the others were turned into!" without hesitation Happy lifted Gajeel off the ground and away from the fight he had been partaking in.

Though he was excited at finally heading towards the lacrima and overall Levy, Gajeel did not appreciate being man handled and out of control. "Hey, you! Don't grab me!" Gajeel squirmed yet Happy was too focused to worry about dropping the large man.

"Say, how did you turn the lacrima back to normal?"

Gajeel laughed as they continued higher into the sky. "Gihi. I shattered it with Dragon Slayer magic of course." As they approached the lacrima, floating on a large piece of land in the sky, Gajeel began to understand why all of his searches on the ground had been in vain. The lacrima was larger than any building he had ever seen and jutted out from all sides. If it had been on ground level it would have been too easy to spot and too difficult for the people of this world to protect.

"That actually worked?" Happy seemed unsure as they reached their destination.

"I just did what Mistogun said! Oi. You got a problem with that cat?!"

"Mistogun is here too!?"

"Hell if I fucking know!"

Gajeel was thankful they had finally landed. Though he desired a cat of his own to befriend, Happy was not the cat for him.

"Damn this is huge!"

"It's even bigger than I imagined" Happy announced as his wings returned into him and he stared up in awe at the lacrima.

"Man. Talk about a high maintenance guild. I expect all the iron I can eat as a damn reward for when we return." Gajeel stretched and man to charge the lacrima when an attack from behind caught him off guard. "Who the fuck—" Both Gajeel and Happy turned their attention to their attacker who wielded from above them a sword larger than himself. His armor glistened in the light of the sun as he flew with wings outstretched with pride.

Pantherlily second in command in the King's army and right hand man to the Fairy Killer Erza Scarlet had never felt welcome within the Kings forces nor the around the other Exceeds. He had felt betrayed by his own kind previously and now, now after finding out that the only reason the military was increased in size was to eradicate the Exceeds he felt betrays yet again. All these thoughts and turmoil clouded his mind but he pushed his distress to the back to worry about another day and focus on the circumstances at hand. "I am Captain of the royal army's first Magic Warfare Unit Pantherlily. This lacrima is the most important site in this operation and I will not let you take it!"

"Wings—does that mean he is an Exceed like me?"

"Get back cat!" Gajeel grinned up at his opponent. _Finally someone who might actually put up a decent fight._ Gajeel's arm morphed "Iron Dragon Sword!" but Pantherlily was quicker and able to dodge and counter attack with ease.

"Will _you_ be able to defeat me?" Lily questioned mockingly as Gajeel took his fighting stance and turned his attention to Happy who nodded and took Gajeel into the air once more for closer range.

"Gihi. You're pretty good I'll give you that but you won't best me." Blow after blow Pantherlily blocked and countered trying not to let the worry he was feeling be expressed upon shielded face. "This is getting exciting!" Gajeel announced to both Happy and Lily's confusion. "Oi. I've finally met some actual competition in this fucking place! It's about time!"

Happy lowered Gajeel back down to the ground before the lacrima as his power of flight began to fade and Pantherlily's sword started to finish its recharge. Gajeel looked to the lacrima once more for courage and to remind himself why he was fighting. _She's inside waiting for me whether it's for Black or the actual me I have no fucking clue anymore but she needs me._ As the massive sword plowed through the floating island once again Gajeel and Happy dodged just before being caught up in the falling pieces of chaos. "Hm. That sword aint just big it seems like he has some skills too."

"I'll turn you into rust on my great sword, the Bustermarm Earth Land Wizard!"

"Gihi. That so but rust is so _beautiful._ " Lily and Gajeel charged on as Happy moved from harm's way and watched in horror.

Levy floated on the nothingness surrounding her. She smiled to herself as the nothingness comforted her and engulfed her senses fully. In the distances, as though a far off dream, she thought she might have heard and felt a rumbling down to her very soul but she brushed off the sensation and returned to the bliss; to the nothing that she had become.

An hour of fighting had passed and though both sides were beginning to feel the stress from exhaustion of battle neither showed their opponent their weaknesses. "Gihi this is starting to get fun."

Lily growled at Gajeel's remark with displeasure. He was not used to someone not being intimidated by him and lasting this long in a fight. If he wanted to be honest with himself the man before him was right; it was growing fun. "You take me too lightly Earth Land Wizard."

"Oi. I ain't taking nothing lightly. I just wanna savor your strength but alas it is time for me to get serious." Gajeel snickered as his arm turned into a long metal club.

"Give me your best short!" Lily taunted and the battled raged on once more.

Gajeel held up Pantherlily's sword with every ounce of strength he could muster. He had no other option. If he wanted to save Levy, to save them all, he needed to keep fighting. "Why the hell are you fighting me? Ain't you one of those Exceed cats?"

Lily scowled as he tried in vain to thrust his sword, Bustermarm, into Gajeel. He knew the man was attempting to distract him with his words and despite his best efforts to ignore the man it was working. "I abandoned my home! That false Kingdom!" As he charged down onto the surface of the floating island his words rang throughout his own mind. Wasn't he now serving yet another false Kingdom?

"Gihi. You so don't fit in anywhere either? Nice, you're just like me then." Within Gajeel's mind his thoughts turned from all he had done over the years and all he was still in the long process of making up for. He thought of Blue who had turned out the be Levy all along and how he would not let her die again. She had survived being almost killed by his hand and now he needed to make sure that his hands were the ones to save her. Whether she returned his feelings or not. Whether he fell into deepening madness as a result or not. "I like ya. Gihi!" The power that Gajeel had lost throughout the battle had returned to him as he set his mind and refocused on what and who he was fighting for. "I'm making you my cat!" with that said Pantherlily's sword shattered from Gajeel's next attack. The shock of the damage and of the man's words created the full distraction Gajeel needed as he struck the final blow across Lily's exposed jaw. As Pantherlily fell from the sky he looked up in confusion at Gajeel who roared another attack upon him.

As the dust and debris settled Gajeel laughed on like a madman thinking himself the victor. He was surprised but happy as Pantherlily charged towards him on the ground now. He would not give up the fight. _I picked my cat well!_

Levy had been nothing during the entirety of the battles on Edolas. She felt nothing as war raged around her and the rest of the guild members and town folks trapped within the lacrima. When the nothingness stopped so suddenly and forcefully as they were passed through the Anima once more Levy felt like the weight of the world and all the pressures and stresses of her life came crashing down in an instant. Her eyes opened wide in pain as she attempted to make sense of the sudden rush of emotions to her system. She had no idea what had just occurred and looked around the guildhall to the others who had similar pained expressions upon their faces and seemed to be just as flustered as herself. She turned to Cana who had been sitting across from herself and Lucy who was now gone. "Did—did something happen to us?"

There were tears in Cana's eyes as she stood and shook her head in confusion. "I have no idea. I just feel so-so alive right now. I think I'm done drinking for the night." Cana moved towards the large oak doors but stopped midstep as they were flung open revealing to the rest of the guildhall soaking wet and overjoyed Elfman and Mirajane holding their younger sister Lisanna. Cana fell to the floor, hands covering her mouth, as Levy rushed to the doors. A battle ridden Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Carla walked through the doors with smiles just as wide as the whole guildhall surrounded the returned from death Lisanna.

When Gajeel and Pantherlily walked through the hall celebrations were beginning to ensue to celebrate the victory that the guild had no idea occurred and most important of all the return of Lisanna. Gajeel scanned the crowds until his eyes fell upon Levy. He sighed with relief; she was safe. Gajeel looked to the skylights above and chuckled. _She missed her meeting with Black._ He smiled as Levy hugged Lisanna and began to listen with wonder and excitement to all that had occurred when she had been trapped within the Lacrima. Would she find out how much he did to save her? How hard he pushed himself? No, he doubted she ever would and oddly not receiving recognition for his accomplishments was acceptable for once.

"So. You love that woman?" Gajeel turned quickly to Lily who had been studying him closely. The now smaller Exceed had asked to be his partner and join him at the guild to both his delight and now worry. He had not realized that friends saw through each other so clearly. Pantherlily chuckled as Gajeel's face turned to panic. "Well hopefully you tell her soon then."

Gajeel growled. He didn't like being judged no matter who was doing it. "Oi. It's a long story."

Lily beamed up at the large pierced man. "Well, we shall have plenty of time to review it now that we are partners."

As beams of fresh morning sunlight peered through the windows of the full and sleeping guildhall Levy rubbed sleep from her eyes and stretched against the table bench she had been sleeping upon. She had realized the night prior that she had missed meeting with Black, again, but figured that like herself he had been sucked into the lacrima with the rest of Magnolia. She stood slowly, feeling the full effects of her hangover, and took in the crowd with a smile. The rush of emotions she had felt upon her return to existence from nothingness she had thought before was painful and unwanted. However, after looking at her guild, her family, strewn out across the hall she smiled acknowledging feelings as a blessing and true bliss instead of nothingness.

When Levy reached the door she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently and turned to smile at Gajeel who had just awoken as well. Her mind thought back to how they had left things before being sucked into the other world. _Will I be ignored some more or—_ "Oi. Can we talk?"

Levy nodded as they began their six mile walk towards the woman's dorms. The first mile Gajeel had remained silent as stone to her annoyance yet she decided instead of attacking him for his lack of talking after asking to do just that to open the conversation up for herself instead. "So did you meet my Edo-self Gajeel?" Gajeel watched Levy as she walked ahead of him slightly and nodded to answer her. "Well what was she like?"

Gajeel thought back to the few moments he had spent in nearby battle to the Edo-Levy. She was a member of the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Edolas Levy was dressed in clothing that exposed her to any and all prying eyes. She walked with confidence and yet she talked with force and a gruff that Gajeel did not recognize nor understand. The gentleness that had come with _his_ Levy was absent and though she looked like the woman he desired the effect was not the same. "Rough around the edges if you ask me."

This made Levy laugh she they turned down the next pathway. "So she was _you?"_ Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at this as well.

"Gihi. I guess so."

Another mile of silence fell but neither minded terribly this time. Though the air between them was still thick the closeness and contact they shared at the current moment was too enjoyable to interrupt. When the women's dorms was finally in full view and just feet away Levy stopped and turned to Gajeel. "You asked to talk Gajeel so answer me this yes or no." Gajeel swallowed hard but nodded in agreeance. "Did something I said upset you?"

"No."

"Did something I do or someway I act bother you?"

"No."

"Are you going to continue to be distant from me?"

Gajeel crossed his arms and thought about how to answer her honestly. They had agreed on honesty after all. "Yes and no but it ain't for bad reasons."

Levy thought about his answered and finally nodded her acceptance of them. She wasn't stupid and quickly deduced why Gajeel was acting so sketchy. Gajeel had spoken to her honestly the night he had begun to act strangely as well. His words ran through her mind as she closed her eyes after reaching the door of the dorms.

 _You see Dragons and Slayers mate for life. We are hoarders and once we connect fully to someone it is lifelong— I have ideas sometimes but I never act on them. If a mate rejects us it becomes dangerous for us— then there is you— don't worry I ain't ready for anything serious right now. Relax. What I meant was it's nice to get to know you._

She didn't want to put Gajeel in danger and whether he wanted to admit it aloud or not his actions spoke volumes; he wanted her as his Mate. Levy didn't know if she was ready for what that involved. She didn't know if she could trust being with _just_ Gajeel, the man who had tried to kill her, for the rest of her life. There was also Black to think about. A man who, like Gajeel, was perverted and to the point but unlike him through his endless kind and romantic words and actions. _Why can't I have them both!?_

When Levy opened her eyes again Gajeel was a few paces away from her. The distance he displayed confirmed everything she had thought to be true. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to be about?"

Gajeel studied Levy's facial expressions. She didn't seem to be as angry as before when he had distanced himself from her. Maybe it was exhaustion from the night and return of Lisanna or her actually accepting what he was saying. He opened his mouth to speak when his mind thought of a third more painful option that had not occurred to him before. _Levy could also have stopped carrying about me as part of her life._ He couldn't let that happen; he wouldn't. If what was happening within his soul was true and Levy was growing to be his desired Mate than Gajeel needed to make sure that she saw just how much he and Black were the same and make her love him as much as he knew she loved Black. _How the hell do I do that without falling insane in the fucking process!?_

"Gajeel?"

Gajeel shook his head to pull himself out of his thoughts. She had been waiting. "Oi. I ain't that asshole anymore Shorty. I want you to stop looking at me like I fucking am!" He realized immediately that the direct approach had been the wrong course of action.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. This was the Gajeel she knew and though she had now figured out the truth she still felt annoyed at the brash man. "Yeah well thanks for all you did to help the guild in Edolas. _That_ showed me you aren't _as much_ of an asshole but you and I still have a lot of ground to cover."

With that said Gajeel turned to leave and Levy slammed the door of the women's dorms closed. _I'm a dumbass but if she only knew that all I did in Edolas was for her fucking sake!_ Gajeel tore at himself mentally as he reentered the town that was now fully awake and busy. He turned towards the library, to Blue, the only other woman in his life who cared for him. Even though they were the same now, in many ways their separateness was still a comfort in stressful times like these. As Gajeel entered the maps section he smiled at Blue, at Levy's last penned message about meeting him at the bookstore before Magnolia had disappeared completely. The thought of making Black into an asshole so that Levy would look at him in a better light crossed his mind briefly but he rolled his eyes and wrote to her as he normally would. _One day she will know that we are the same._

 _Blue,_

 _Yesterday disappeared? Maybe another day. When it happens it will happen. I don't want to rush anything before the time is right. I think I tried that recently and it backfired slightly. Hopefully I can fix my mistakes; all of them. Before my father left me he gave me some advice about life. He said that someday I would find someone who would look through all the negativity that surrounds me and still smile. He said that that smile would be my guide and bring me back to light every time. In my head I can picture that smile. I hope someday it happens. Someday soon._

 _Black_

Gajeel grinned down at his handy work before returning the book to the shelf. He enjoyed writing as both Gajeel and Black. As he pocketed his quill Gajeel's heart sank into his stomach when a female voice from behind him reached his ears.

"Ga-Gajeel?" Gajeel spun around and gazed down at her as her hands reached up to cover her mouth in confusion. "You-you're _him_? You're _Black?_ " He couldn't think of a way out he couldn't think of what to say or do and felt frozen from fear.

Gajeel nodded and sank into the worn, tan leather arm chair admitting defeat and opened his mouth to confess. "Bunny-girl you can't tell Levy."

Lucy leaned against the shelf for support but slumped to the floor in shock none the less.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Again sorry for the wait. Please review and let me know what you think and feel!**


	8. The Game Plan

**Well I am in the last weeks of being pregnant with Luna now. Finished out the school year with my students and moved across the country to be with our family. Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy!**

Gajeel stared across his kitchen table at Lucy and Pantherlily who were still deep in thought, processing all he had divulged to them in the last hour of conversation. He brought another glass of sake to his lips once more. He had wanted a friend to confine in. He had wanted to discuss Blue and Levy to Pantherlily but not the Bunny-girl. He was not drunk enough for the trouble he had placed himself into.

He stood from his chair and moved to look out the large kitchen window leading to the forest beyond. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the blonde to get off the library floor and leave before Levy came to search for a new entry from Black. It had taken her even more convincing to join him at his cabin. Gajeel wondered if he had made the right choice; if she would believe him in his sincerity and desires to only care for Levy. Apparently Levy wasn't the only one he still needed to convince he wasn't an asshole.

"So." Gajeel turned as Lucy finally spoke for the first time. Her face looked flushed which might also be due to the slight hangover she was still nursing from the previous night. "You have been Black since before you attacked Levy and our entire guild and joined Fairy Tail?"

"Oi. What the hell does that mean? I've _been_ Black this entire time." Gajeel returned to the table and ignored the disapproving look that Lily was shooting in his direction. It wasn't his fault the woman asked a stupid question.

"What I mean is." Lucy paused and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she wanted to admit her next confession but the distance from herself and Gajeel at the table seemed far enough and she doubted Lily would let him attack her. "I've read _everything_ that you and Levy have written to each other."

Gajeel's face fell. He had not planned for this and never expected that she would have shown the book to anyone else. He had guessed that she might confine in someone, in a friend, like he had sought to do but showing the book seemed wrong. He gripped the edge of the table for support as embarrassment bubbled to anger. "She let you—"

"No!" Lucy waved her head and hands franticly back and forth upon seeing the look of rage and disgust on Gajeel's face. "She was drunk one night and I was curious after I put her to bed that's all. She doesn't even know I know. I think she would be just as upset but I mean it's a great story. Blue and Black I mean, well, now I guess it's even more interesting." Gajeel smacked his head down onto the table and groaned into his mop of hair that hid his red face. "What I meant was that I read how much that attack bothered Black from a friend of Blue's and from someone who had done something wrong and was trying to make up for his mistakes."

"So?" Gajeel grumbled from the table beneath his hair not moving.

"So what the woman is trying to say is that you are not that man anymore. The one who did those things in your past. You have learned from your mistakes and grown from them as well." Pantherlily might have been new to this world but he was quick and picked up easily the pieces he was missing. It seemed he had chosen his friend right. A man, like himself, with a troubled past.

"If you were listening though Levy still doesn't trust me, _Gajeel,_ fully. If she meets Black and sees it's me, well, she will feel even more betrayed."

He expected them both to argue with him and tell him he was wrong and worrying for nothing. Their nods of agreement hit him harder than he wanted to admit. "Gajeel there is no denying that you are an asshole but" Lucy began to speak quicker remembering who she had be talking to "but Blue, Levy, brings out the best in you. You just need to show Levy that there is Black within Gajeel too." He took a moment to process her words. She was right but he wasn't going to admit it to her. He had been going about things the wrong way since discovering that Levy was Blue. He needed to show her that he wasn't that asshole anymore and stop pushing her away so much. Yet there was one problem still.

"There's one problem with that though." Lucy and Lily looked at Gajeel quizzically. He had not wished to divulge this piece of information in fear of exposing a weakness but now that all his cards were on the table he saw absolute truth as necessary. "The short story, for Dragons and Dragon Slayers, is that they are all hoarders. We covet and crave and when we love it is deeper than any human love that exists." Both Lucy and Lily smiled not sure where the problem Gajeel spoke of was. "That love is singular, one person, forever, that's it."

"So you are not ready to commit to Levy for the rest of your life?" Pantherlily looked confused. If everything Gajeel had told them thus far and the love that Lucy had described Black and Blue having for one another been as true as she said then what was the issue after all?

"There's more. If we pick our Mate, if my soul desires Levy and it is set into stone than that's it. Done. She's the one." Lucy opened her mouth to question Gajeel but he held up a finger to silence any further interruptions. "If a Dragon or Dragon Slayer is denied their Mate, if they are rejected, if their Mate dies, if they don't feel the same, as we all know Levy doesn't currently for _me_ " Gajeel put his hands to his chest to emphasize how he was not referring to the Black side of his existence who was not in question. "that Dragon or Slayer will die after going insane from loss."

The shocked looks on their faces confirmed for Gajeel that they finally pieced together the true problem at hand. "So this is why you have been avoiding Levy so much?"

Gajeel nodded as Lucy took the sake bottle from him and took a small swig. She was a light weight and the hour was still too early but she needed something to help her process. "It was easier for me when I thought Blue and Levy were two different people. My soul wasn't setting on just one woman but now that they are the same—"

"You are beginning to choose her as your Mate." Gajeel nodded to Pantherlily who looked at the table grimly.

All three fell silent as the sake bottle was passed around once more. Within Lucy's mind she thought of Natsu and Wendy who were thankfully both still too juvenile to have these issues yet. It had always been clear that Gajeel was older than Natsu but now she began to wonder how much time she had until she would need to let Natsu know her true feelings for him. Lucy shook her head and stood from her chair with clenched fists. "We won't let you die Gajeel!"

"Oi. I wasn't fucking planning on it."

"Manors." Gajeel rolled his eyes at Pantherlily as he moved to Lucy's side for support. "What the woman means is we will do what we can to make this easier on you."

"Yeah. As Levy's best friend I know parts of her that you don't. I can find out what she is thinking about Black and Gajeel and—"

"No." Both Lily and Lucy looked confused as Gajeel stood from the table as well to get another bottle from the kitchen. "I won't trick Levy into being with me. That ain't love."

"No Gajeel not tricking just no offence you can be kind of dense." Gajeel turned to Lucy who took a step behind Lily for support. "Listen if we have any ideas of ways to get Levy to see more of the Black within you that you might not have thought of we can let you know!"

Pantherlily nodded as Gajeel uncorked his next bottle with his teeth. "Ignoring her and putting distance isn't working is it?"

"No."

"So maybe some advice would be of assistance." Gajeel rolled his eyes. He saw no way out of the situation he had placed himself within and nodded despite the fact his mind was still filled with doubts.

Levy read and reread Black's message with a smile on her face. She had arrived at the library an hour after Gajeel had walked her to the dorms. He could still hear him yelling at her in her mind and though she still felt annoyed by his brass nature Levy couldn't help but be thankful that he had at least spoken to her again.

 _Black,_

 _Maybe you are right. It seems that every time we have tried to meet something terrible has occurred. I wouldn't mind a few peaceful weeks to be honest. So for now we should not attempt to meet but just continue this good thing we have going. You talk about mistakes you have made and negativity that surrounds you but I honestly cannot picture this. You invaded my privacy by writing in my journal but that seemed to have turned out well in the end. Maybe what we think of as a negative in current moments actually change into positives down the line. At least that's what I am hoping for. I wonder what the future holds for us Black._

 _Blue_

 _Blue,_

 _No one is perfect so when we someday meet you will hopefully see me for more than this man on paper I have become. I like the idea of bad situations turning into good experiences. I think I might have to make that my new motto in life. It seems to sum up my life actually perfectly. Do you think you will still be doing guild work in the future?_

 _Black_

 _Black,_

 _Would that guy who treats me right be you? I understand that you are more than what I read on paper. I like to imagine some days that we have actually bumped into each other before but not known it. Maybe we had been walking down the street and stood next to one another. I could have worked a job for you or you might have taken my order somewhere. We could be miles apart or much closer than we think. It makes me smile when I walk around town and look at all the men and think about how one of them might be you. I saw someone with lime green hair and facial tattoos yesterday. Is that you? I think I will still do guild work in the future. My guild is my family afterall. What about yourself, any big plans?_

 _Blue_

Gajeel laughed in the dead of night as he read Levy-Blue's message to Black. Over the last month they had written between jobs with little to no interactions in the real world. Though he wasn't ignoring her anymore their distance reminded him of when he had first joined the guild and after they had their second night stand. They were guild mates but not close friends. Other than a friendly smile or a few small words exchanged they were back to the start. Gajeel didn't know if it was a good thing or not but according to the bunny girl Levy wasn't angry with Gajeel; which was something to be thankful for. As he reread her message once more before removing his quill Gajeel wondered if he dared to leave a clue about his true identity within the words.

 _Blue,_

 _We shall see if I turn out to be him or not. I like the idea of us having met too. Do you think you would be angry if it turned out we had been closer to each other than we realized this entire time? I do not have lime green hair and facial tattoos just so we are clear. That hair color is way too bright for me. In the future I just want to be alive and happy. Sounds simple but it's harder than you think to achieve._

 _Black_

Lucy studied Levy as they sat in the guildhall. It was difficult for the young woman to keep the secret, that was not hers to share, to herself. Since discovering that Gajeel was Black Lucy had opted to not discuss Levy's love life with her to avoid slipping. It had been easy at first because they had each gone on missions and had lives to live but now they were together and Levy was eager to discuss the men in her life and Lucy had to act eager to listen and as though she knew nothing.

"So you and Gajeel haven't really talked. Is he still ignoring you?" Lucy sipped her milkshake and shot a glance in Gajeel's direction. He was watching the two of them intensely.

"Well no. It feels different than before. It's as though we are just both too busy to frustrate each other right now if that makes sense." Lucy nodded and listened on as the conversation turned to Black. "He was asking if I would be angry if we had been closer than we had realized all this time."

"Would you be?" Lucy wondered if Gajeel was listening in with his enhanced hearing as she spoke.

"I don't think I would be angry. I would be a bit upset about the missed opportunity but not angry."

"What if it was Laxus or someone else in the guild like him?" Levy burst into laughter at the thought. It was difficult to keep a straight face when thinking about someone as big and argumentative as Laxus holding a small quill and writing to her as Black. Seeing her reaction Lucy quickly changed the subject before hurting Gajeel's ego more. She could see out of the corner of her eye him place his fact into his open palm with regards to her laughter. "So, do you have any idea why some of the guild members have been running around like crazy lately? Mira told me to wait until today but I'm still confused."

Levy looked around the hall and smiled. She had forgotten that this was Lucy's first time. The guild was packed to the brim with more members than Levy remembered being even recruited. All were beginning to file in towards the stage upon which the Master, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts stood. Levy pointed to the stage for Lucy to take notice as the Master cleared his throat.

"Since long ago, this has been fairy tail's custom." The room grew silent and still "The announcement of the participants in the S-Class wizard promotion trail!" Fists, cheers, and drinks were raised into the air all around.

Gajeel smiled down at Pantherlily as he finished the last of his drink. _I'm gonna be picked for sure._ He was curious who would also be picked for the trail and what it entailed. "Gihi. This should be good."

"The venue for this year's trail will be Tenrou Island our guilds holy ground." Lily looked up at Gajeel in confusion but he simply shrugged unaware that there was a holy ground or what made it so. "There will be eight participants this year who have demonstrated strength, heart, and soul." The room fell silent as all wizards not of S-Class level held their breathes to possibly be chosen. "These eight will be: Natsu, Gray, Lluvia, Elfman, Cana, Fried, Mest, and Levy." Gajeel's jaw dropped at his name not being announced as his eyes shot across the room to Levy who was smiling from ear to ear and being embraced by Jet and Droy.

When the Master spoke next the cheers that had spread around the room like Natsu's wild fire died instantly. "This time, only one will be selected to pass the trial. You have one week to get into your best condition."

"I wonder if you were not picked because they still have issues trusting you Gajeel." Gajeel glared down at Lily as his mind raced for an explanation.

 _I could kick all their asses in a fight and have what the hell?!_ It was then that he thought back to his secret missions for Makarov and rolled his eyes realizing that having his position raised within the guild would look suspicious obviously. "Oi that ain't the reason but I can't say—"

Mirajane continued on despite the noise. "Because we have many new members this year I will explain the rules. Within one week you will also be selecting a partner to accompany you during the trials. This will test your ability to work with others in addition to your natural magical skills."

Erza nodded and continued "Your partner must be a member of the guild and cannot be S-Class level. This excludes myself, Mira, and Gildarts as possible members. More information will be revealed once we are all upon the island."

Mirajane smiled at the guilds confused looks. "Yes, we will also be there to cause some trouble for you." With that she cocked her head to the side and smiled to the fear of many.

Gajeel watched from his corner of the guildhall as those who had been chosen to participate celebrated and discussed their possible partners together. All looked excited except for the one person he cared about; Levy. He watched as she sat with her head downcast as Droy and Jet argued over her without taking into consideration what she wanted. _Those idiots never think about her just what they want with her._ Though he had no room to talk about his own intentions with the small woman an idea entered his mind and before he could convince himself otherwise he journeyed across the room to stand behind Levy.

"Oi. If you really want to become an S-Class mage Shorty, then I'll lend you a hand."

It was the first time they had truly spoken since he had walked her home a month prior. There small 'hellos' between that time meant little now that he was openly offering his services to her, agreeing to be around her and seen with her, in front of the entire guild. Levy's head spun around not sure if he was messing with her or not. "Gajeel!?"

"What? I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exam." It was then she understood why he really wanted to help her. He felt she was weak. _How many times has he saved my ass since he joined the guild? He still sees me as the weak little girl he nailed to a tree after all. I thought we had gotten past all that._

Normally anger would have filled her spirit to prove him wrong but fear began to cloud her image of herself. Levy had never been picked for the trials before and the idea of having to battle any of the other members that had been chosen seemed daunting and impossible. With her head down cased once more Levy responded to Gajeel with such honesty and so unlike the woman he was falling for that Gajeel was shocked. "My…body it is, well, small and weak. I've got no redeeming features or abilities. I'm just going to lose quick so there is no point—"

Gajeel lifted Levy up by the back of her dress. He tried to suppress the excitement growing within him at the idea of manhandling her and the feel of her body within his control. _What night stand would we be on if I—_ Gajeel shook his head "Oi. How the fuck is saying weak shit like that before you even started the trails gonna help you out any?"

Levy cursed under her breath and squirmed within Gajeel's grasp "Put me down now!" she yelled out as Gajeel turned her within his grasp still the look him in the eyes. She stopped moving and stared into his red orbs. Something was different.

"I'll make you big Levy." He spoke only loud enough for her to hear. Something was clearly different with Gajeel. Levy nodded her head in acceptance as he placed her back down on the ground and walked away.

As the guildhall cleared out of members all drunk and exhausted from celebrations snow had begun to fall from the nights sky to Levy's surprise. She walked quickly with her arms wrapped around her shoulders for warmth; wishing she had worn more than her small dress and sandals. She didn't need to wish for long when a heavy weight fell upon her shoulders. Levy knew the scent that engulfed her like a glove as she pulled her arms through the holes of his jacket. She breathed in deeply his metallic and cinnamon scent as they continued walking together towards the women's dorms.

When Gajeel broke the silence between them blush covered her cheeks. "Don't talk about yourself like that ever again." Levy stopped and turned to look up at him still unsure and confused by the different look she was seeing in his eyes.

"It was a moment of self doubt but can you blame me?" Levy leaned against the brick wall they had stopped near and sighed. "You almost killed me before. You've saved my ass numerous times since you've joined the guild and though I can handle myself on missions with Jet and Droy I'm no S-Class mage. Seriously I know I'm strong but I don't know what the hell the Master was thinking by choosing me!" Her confession caught him by surprise but he couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Out of all the guild members, Levy didn't seem like one of the strongest. It had been the main reason he had attacked her team previously. "The only reason you want to be my partner Gajeel is out of pity. In the past you almost—"

Levy turned to leave but stopped when Gajeel put his hand against the brick wall blocking her pathway. He moved his face down to her level and spoke with honesty; with words he knew Black would say. "Don't put words into my mouth Shorty. I didn't choose you out of pity or some debt because of our past. I chose you because I want to be there for you when you reach this new level and I want to be the man to help you get there. Got a problem with that?"

She didn't know what to say. Her heart raced within her chest at his confession and their close proximity. "Are you still going to act weird around me? Ignoring me and being rude the one minute and being helpful and whatever this is the next?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders "probably." He didn't want to move. This was the first time they had been truly close in proximity since he had discovered she was Blue. His body felt different and though he knew the dangerous position he was placing himself into with his sanity and life on the line he could care less at that moment. Gajeel took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up to have her lips meet his own again. Levy did not object and greeting his kiss with her own parting lips as though she had also been waiting for him to return to her.

Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck as he lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his pierced arms. He could feel the cold of her legs beneath his hand from the snowy weather. He wanted to warm her, to take her back to his cabin and lay with her before the fireplace and warm her from the inside out. His mind raced with all he wanted to do to her, with her, for the rest of his life and hers. Gajeel removed his mouth from hers and set Levy back to the ground. _I'm going to kill myself if I don't slow down._

Though Levy felt and looked disappointed at Gajeel's discision she nodded in understanding. "We will be teammates for my trials so I suppose we need to train to work together this week instead of work on each other?" Gajeel laughed and nodded his head as they continued to walk on. It was difficult to keep his eyes off of her figure as she returned his jacket to him and closed the door to the dorms leaving him alone at last with his thoughts with a final smile good night.

He did not bother to put his jacket back on; instead letting the cold snowy night sober him from the thought of breaking through her window and having his way with her. He settled on enjoying the scent of her that lingered on his jacket. It would have to do for now. _I wonder what these trials will bring._

 **Again sorry for the wait but I am hoping to be much much faster now. A lack of sleep with the new baby and the summer will give me more time I hope!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	9. Crushing Actions

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. Luna was born on the 13th of July and is doing great. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will require a lot of research because as you know I go directly with the story line but just from their points of view. Let me know what you think!**

Beads of sweat traced their way down Levy's cheeks from her temple, dripped from her chin, and settled on her small chest which heaved beneath him. Gajeel tried not to notice and keep his focus on the task at hand but with every heavy labored breath that Levy let out and small sounds of eager frustration that passed her lips he was losing a bit more of himself.

The moment the sun had risen into the sky signaling that the new day was to begin Levy and Gajeel had begun their training. He had arrived without warning at her window just before sunrise and knocked on the glass just light enough to wake her alone. She had no idea that Gajeel had not slept that night in eager anticipation of the morning to come and to see her once more.

"Oi. Time to train." He had whispered with a wicked smile that had confused and excited her all at the same time. After she quickly dressed in the bathroom in matching black sports bra and shorts, and running shoes, Levy journeyed over to Gajeel at the window's edge and pulled her mess of bed head into a knot on the back of her head and secured it down with an orange fabric headband.

" I'll meet you out—" but her words had been cut off as Gajeel had wrapped his pierced arm around her small waist and launched them both out the window and down into the grass below. The shock of the sudden drop caused Levy to pull into him for safety; her arms wrapping around his neck instinctively. Neither had wanted to let go so for a few minutes they stayed together; completely entwined and unaware of the passing of time.

Now though, now his body was pinning hers to the ground in the open field a mile from his cabin. Now dirt covered both of their exposed flesh as midday's sun beat down on them from above. Now they were exhausted from hours of attacking one another and more than anything pretending that there exercises weren't turning them on massively and disguising something that was truly more of a challenge. Self control.

"Again." He said as Gajeel pealed his equally sweat drenched self off of Levy's small frame after he had pinned her to the ground once more. Levy accepted Gajeel's outstretched hand and took yet another fighting stance trying her best to ignore his chiseled bare chest. "You need to not hold back so much this time."

Levy dropped her stance and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Who said I'm holding back? We've been at this for hours Gajeel and it's only the first day of training. I think we are doing just fine." Gajeel sighed. She was right they had been practicing for hours but he was also right and needed her to understand him.

"I'm not bleeding."

Levy looked at Gajeel confused. "What does that mean?"

Gajeel moved closer to Levy and tried his best to look friendly. It wasn't something that he wanted to bring up but he knew it was the only way to get her to understand. "Asshole and Jackass."

"What?"

"It was the first thing you called me the night we met. An asshole. The second thing you called me was a Jackass." Levy looked taken aback by his announcement. _He actually remembers? Why is he bringing this up now?_ He could read the confusion and hurt in her eyes. "That night." He sighed "I'll never forget it but right now you need to be reminded of it. You fought so hard to—to"

Levy cut him off; noticing how difficult the next few words were for him to utter aloud. "I fought so hard to live. I remember Gajeel but you're different now."

Gajeel nodded. "Oi. So are you and so is all this." Gajeel was now only inches from her and smiled down. _How different is right._ "You won't be fighting an enemy you'll be fighting your friends and you can't hold back like you have been. You're afraid that you'll hurt someone but it's okay Shorty. That fight in you, that anger, that light, let it out." Levy was taken aback. She watched and listened to the words as they left Gajeel's lips but they didn't seem to be his own. He was talking like a different person. _So familiar yet it's Gajeel but not?_ Levy shook her head, nodded, and closed her eyes. She thought back to that night; the first night that they had met.

 _"Hey asshole!" Gajeel had cocked his head in the crescent moonlight before he crossed his arms and laughed at her display of bravado. She casted the solid script of FIRE as large as she could will and thrust it towards him._ She remembered wanting to land the attack without fearing if it would injure him. Levy had wanted him to hurt just as much as Jet and Droy were hurting. She hadn't cared about herself during the heat of the fight; just her friends in their current battered condition. _Gajeel had back flipped into the air with only a few strands of his hair getting caught in the flames. Levy repeated her insult and watched his stone cold features falter for a brief moment. For some reason it bothered him deeply. She called him an asshole again and smiled._

 _After attacking Jet to torment her Gajeel had spoken to Levy taunting her as well._ There had been no kindness in his voice; the warmth she sometimes experienced currently. _"Oi, I thought you were gonna be the easy one. After all you are a small little bitch."_

Despite everything that Gajeel had said or done to her that night, Levy had stood her ground during the entire fight. _She goaded him to protect her friends. "Big talk for a big jackass and look the smallest one still stands!"_

 _She attacked him with the solid script LIGHTNING from her quickly casted, unseen ruin wall. He had growled as his body turned, midair, to land on his feet fully recovered from her attack. "Well, well, well bitch's got a bite. Guess this means we get to have more fun_."

What she had forgotten until now though had been her smirking. She had actually enjoyed the battle and the feel of the adrenaline running through her veins. Levy had assumed she was going to die that night but she didn't want to make it easy for Gajeel either. _"Come and get me if you can." She had taunted to his enjoyment._

"The only reason I had stopped fighting you that night was to protect Jet and Droy who hadn't been within my shield." Gajeel nodded grimly remembering as well. "One thing I don't understand though is why you stopped." The look of confusion on Gajeel's face made Levy smile slightly despite the grim topic. "That night when you were choking the life out of me you stopped suddenly. Why?"

Gajeel frowned trying to think of how best to answer her probing question without fully reveling himself as Black in the process. He had planned on killing her and her two friends that night. If he concentrated hard enough he could he could still feel the flesh of her neck under his fingertips as his grip tightened. He could hear in his mind the small whimper that had escaped her purplish lips. It had been Blue that had stopped him from murdering them all. Her presence reflected around the chaos he had created in Levy's blood stained hair, the early morning sky, the wild flowers that had been uprooted during the struggles of battle. Blue had saved herself without realizing it by telling Black, Gajeel, that he could choose who he wanted to be in life. "I didn't want to be a murderer. I get to choose." The last part of his confession slipped out without a second thought. He could see Levy over thinking his choice of words so he did the only logical thing to change her focus. Attack.

Levy, distracted by her thoughts was not able to dodge Gajeel's iron fist and fell to the ground in a painful heap. She saw the look of worry on Gajeel's face that he had gone too far this time but she ignored it and took his advice. She held nothing back. Levy's right hand twisted in intricate patterns as she casted multiple ruins around their field of battle while simultaneously casting with her words and left hand the solid script for BOMB. Gajeel flew into the air to avoid the impact but as his feet returned to solid ground he shot up again from the ruin trap of her LIGHTNING that struck him from behind. Impressed he sidestepped away from her trap only to hit another as his feet began to sink into her QUICKSAND.

"Good but not good enough!" he yelled towards her before releasing his Iron Dragon Roar, aiming into the quicksand, blasting himself free from the sands grip. Quickly, in rabid fire succession Gajeel attacked Levy head on forcing her into defense. "Come on Levy get mad and attack back!" Levy nodded after barely missing his clubbed fist and cast VINES which began to wrap around his legs like a vise. He struggled for a brief moment before bursting free and charging closer for hand to hand combat. "Think about what makes you angry; who makes you angry." Gajeel ordered as Levy ducked to dodge his extended leg. Despite her best efforts after some time had passed Levy still struggled to attack Gajeel with the intent of inflicting serious injuries. "Come on, do better!" Gajeel ordered as he slapped away her attempt at punching him as though he were swatting a gnat. A thought popped into his mind and before he could properly think it through the words poured out of his mouth with regret following them almost instantly. "Think about what those monsters did to your parents. To your mother. Get mad already!"

Levy, a foot from Gajeel, stopped mid-attack her face falling in pain and rage. "How dare you!" It was too late to take what he had said back. Gajeel opened his mouth to apologize but found the words escaping him as Levy cast GLUE over his lips sealing them shut. Distracted by his sudden inability to open his mouth Levy charged at Gajeel and just before reaching him planted her hands on the ground and shoved off sending all her weight through her extended legs, out into his bare chest. As Gajeel fell Levy pinned him to the ground with her body on top of his own and VINES once more wrapping around his limbs. This time her vines were tighter, stronger, and moved as though they had a mind of their own. As she spoke one slowly began to wrap around his neck and squeeze emphasizing her furry. "I told you about my parents. Details I haven't shared with _anyone_ and you use my pain against me for a mer training exercise?!" Gajeel, still unable to speak from the GLUE tried to shake his head to express his attempt at apologizing but the VINE she had casted around his neck tightened at his struggle. "Are you pleased now? Did I attack you, a so called friend, in a proper manner?! I'm so glad I joined you for training today I learned so much Gajeel."

Levy removed herself from atop Gajeel and walked away from him. As she left the open field, the sun now setting, she did not look back at him and was thankful he could not see her tears or her shoulders shake. As Levy left the VINES and GLUE spells began to slowly dissipate. Gajeel took in deep breathes as the VINE around his neck vanished and the GLUE disappeared. He laid in the grass for over an hour cursing at his stupidity before standing to journey back to his cabin. In the grass next to his sweat soaked shirt he found Levy's orange headband and held it gingerly with regret. A few yards from the back door of his cabin Gajeel was shocked by Levy's solid script LIGHTING. One last trap set to express her extreme hatred for using her pain as fuel to a fire that did not need to be lit. Gajeel entered the kitchen, avoided Lily's concerned looks from the blood dripping down his temple, took a bottle of sake from the cabinet, and headed for bed. Within his mind he could see Levy's face full of pain. Pain he had caused. It mirrored perfectly the look in her eyes the night he hand butchered her and nailed her to the tree. _Maybe Blue, Levy, is wrong, maybe I don't have a choice and I am a monster after all._

 _Blue,_

 _We shall see if I turn out to be him or not. I like the idea of us having met too. Do you think you would be angry if it turned out we had been closer to each other than we realized this entire time? I do not have lime green hair and facial tattoos just so we are clear. That hair color is way too bright for me. In the future I just want to be alive and happy. Sounds simple but it's harder than you think to achieve._

 _Black_

Levy tried to keep her thoughts in check as she read and reread Blacks last message. It had been two days since Gajeel and her had trained and in those two days she thought about wanted nothing more than to turn back time and reject his offer of helping her with the trials. Quickly Levy took out her enchanted quill and replied to Black with the hope that none of the venom she was feeling towards Gajeel seeped to him by mistake.

 _Black,_

 _I don't think I would be angry but I would be a bit disappointed that we had missed all this opportunity. I do believe in the right time for things though so maybe it hasn't been our right time yet. I have to agree with you on the fact that happiness is hard to achieve. Sometimes whenever everything seems to be going right the winds change and the world turns upside down. I will be gone on a mission of sorts for awhile and I assume to be back by the end of next month. I know we have tried and failed before many times but when I return we will meet. Life is too short to think about missed opportunities and I think if I am honest with myself and with you I do not want to miss out on what this might be._

 _Blue_

Gajeel did everything he could to avoid looking at them. Their crossed arms and looks of disappointment cut him in ways he did not understand. He opened his mouth to plead his case once more but Lily held up his large paw to silence him. He had changed size just to punch Gajeel and was fighting the temptation once again. Though neither Lucy nor Panterlily knew Levy's full history, Gajeel refusing to tell them and betray her trust, they knew enough to piece together the stupidity of his grave mistake. "She was happy and excited to have you help her with the trials."

"Oi. I know."

"You had told her that you wanted to be the guy to help her reach S Class." Lucy continued on.

"Still do."

"She said and I quote 'Now he's gone from acting weird around me to attacking me with my own history. How can I trust a man like that?' and she's completely right!"

Gajeel's head hit the table top with a loud thud as he cursed into its smooth surface. Around him, as though he was no longer in the room Lily and Lucy discussed his situation to his annoyance. He lifted his head to contribute to the conversation but their quick disapproving looks silenced him instantly. Soon he could no longer take sitting still and left the kitchen and cabin altogether; neither noticing his departure.

In two days they would be leaving for the guilds holy land and he would have to face Levy and what he had said to her. No matter what they suggested to him when he returned to his cabin later that night Gajeel already had a plan in mind. Leave Levy be. It was simple and he hoped that time away from him would heal the wounds he had created with his failed attempt at training her to be a harder person. _Why the hell did I even go there? Why the fuck would I want her to be like me?_

Gajeel walked through the main entrance of the library, ignored the elderly man at the front desk, and journeyed mindlessly to the maps section. He listened before entering for Levy to be there and was thankful when she was not. Gajeel groaned to himself as he read the message from Blue. "I doubt you would be so disappointed if you knew that I was that missed opportunity Shorty." He sighed as he reached the end of her letter with her asking, no, demanding they meet. Now he was dreading not only the trails to come but the return from them as well. He kept his reply short and left the library to head for the guildhall and the alcohol that would be calling his name.

 _Blue,_

 _I hope what this might be is want you want it to be. See you then._

 _Black._

As Gajeel descended the steps he avoided eye contact with Levy who he smelled approaching as he opened the doors. He could see her stop mid-step and debate mentally if she should speak, turn around, or act as though he wasn't there at all. She had settled on the last option to his disappointment yet he did the same. _Two more days and then we will be stuck together and then afterwards, when everything comes out I'll go insane._ Gajeel frowned as he mentally accepted his fate and continued towards the guildhall to drown his sorrows alone.

The bitter winter air chilled her to her bones but Levy walked on towards the women's dorms with silent determination for she knew she was not alone. She knew this not because he had walked her home both with her permission and in the shadows since he had joined Fairy Tail but because of the strong smell of sake that filled the air around her when she had had nothing to drink that night. Also, though Gajeel thought he was in the safe cover of the shadows of nightfall he was actually clearly exposed and drunk off his ass attempting to hide himself every few feet and failing miserably. If Levy hadn't been furious with him she might have laughed at the utter hilarity of the situation. A small smirk passed her lips when Gajeel cursed at a tree that happened to be in his way then at himself for what he believed was his cover being blown.

When the dorms came into full view at the top of the hillside Levy stopped upon hearing Gajeel fall into the gravel behind her and not get up again. _Just how much did he drink?_ She could ignore him no longer. When she turned to face his drunk self Levy was shocked to see Gajeel, still on the ground but pulling a yellow tulip from his jacket and speaking to it softly. "I'm sorry I crushed you flower. Now she won't get to see how pretty you are." He whispered lovingly as the petals began to fall away.

Levy look at the flower and then at Gajeel; her face contorting in confusion. She opened her mouth to question him but stopped when Gajeel turned away from Levy to roll over into the snowy grass and pass out. She opened her mouth again but could not take her eyes off the flower still clutched in his half gloved hand. _How did he know that was my favorite flower? Did Lucy or Cana tell him for some reason?_ She couldn't picture Gajeel or her two girlfriends talking outside of the guildhall for any reason let alone about her. Finally Levy's mind began to journey to another possibility. _It can't be?_ Leaving Gajeel in the snow Levy ran the rest of the way to the dorms and up to her room. She fumbled with her keys before entering and charging towards her desk where she knew she had hidden it; the previous book she had shared with Black. Quickly she flipped to the beginning and began to speed read through the passages. Though in her mind's eye she still struggled to see Gajeel penning the entries she could now make sense of some of them and piece together details that had been left out.

 _Blue, I don't know my age because I don't know when I was born…You asked what I like and you said it yourself: violence. At least that's what I know I am good for. I've never thought about what I enjoy I guess I would say music._ Levy turned feverishly through more pages until she came across where she had told Black about her love of wild yellow tulips; the same flower Gajeel had drunkenly crushed in his jacket. _Hope you liked the flower and that by the time you got it, it was still alive. I am an excellent chief so I can help with that too. You drink sake? It's my favorite drink; normally I could down a bottle in a sitting._

Levy continued reading her mind racing as she came upon the time when Gajeel had attempted to murder her in real life. Suddenly his words in the field of how he gets to choose who he wants to be in life connected. They had felt so familiar and know she knew why. _My job situation has changed and though it will make meeting my means more of a difficulty I feel it's for the best. You seem to be the only one that actually sees me…I think if I really get to choose who I want to be in life I guess I just want to be more human for a start…Whoever touched you I will kill them. Someday I promise you this. They will pay for hurting you…do you think people deserve second chances in life? I have the opportunity to receive one myself and I wonder if I should take it or accept the hand I have been dealt._

Finally Levy came to the last entry from Black in the old book. Tears had begun to fall freely from her eyes. _I took your advice and though I doubt it is making much of a difference I am attempting to fix my mistakes. I think people only see what they want to see however. No one cares to know whom I really am within. When you are ready to talk about your dark thoughts I will listen and help. No one should travel through the darkness alone. You could never scare me away Blue. My question to you is have you any piercings?_

Levy fell to the floor, her tears continuing to flow, as she dropped the book and covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Black, the mysterious man she loved was none other than Gajeel the man she felt endlessly conflicted over. How could I have missed it all this time? Levy wondered as she searched her mind for when Gajeel might have discovered her identify as Blue. He started acting off when he ran into me at the library one day! Levy's hands shook. She didn't know what to think or how to feel about her discovery. Gajeel had always been there for her even when neither of them realized it. Should she feel thankful and love him for the man he was mentally as well as physically or hurt that once he had discovered her identity he had begun to avoid her upon realization? Levy also had to think about her current feelings for Gajeel. She was angry at his lack of understanding for her past and yet Black had understood. Hell Gajeel had too he had just made a mistake.

Soon her mind turned to the question that she knew she had to face. Did she love him? She had wondered about loving Black for so long but the idea that she hadn't known his true identity had turned her away from thinking about it too much. Now though, now she knew just who he was. Levy knew the type of man Gajeel truly was inside; not just the brass cold man who sometimes cared for her but a man who cared endlessly for her and wanted nothing but her happiness in life. Though her mind and heart still battled Levy stood from the floor and ran from her dorm room towards where she had left Gajeel in the snow. She did not know what she would say nor do but none of it mattered. Gajeel was gone. In the snow remained only the crushed tulip.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I'm already starting the next chapter!**


	10. Let the Trails Begin

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and warm wishes about Luna!**

DragoonHearted **I am glad you are now hooked!**

ifup **Don't be crushed I swear it will turn around =)**

SakuraChik86 **I am so glad that this is one of your favorites!**

 **Here we go! If you read the manga or watch the show you might have a direction on where this is going but trust me I will add my twists and turns!**

Gajeel awoke on the couch in his cabin late into the afternoon the next day. His head stung from the hangover he was surprised to have as he attempted to sit up but merely slumped over instead. Pantherlily, who was sitting in the armchair beside him, did not look up from his book as he addressed Gajeel with a disapproving tone. "How much exactly did you drink last night _Gajeel_?"

Gajeel placed his head in his half gloved hand and tried to solve the mystery behind Lily's question. It was rare for him to drink to the point of blacking out completely. He answered with a question of his own. "How did I get here?"

At this Lily carefully placed his bookmark to hold his page and set the large volume down beside him. When he looked at Gajeel finally it was difficult to hold back his laughter. Friends, after all, did not judge the drunken actions of one another. Most of the time. "You appeared on the front steps late into the night singing loud enough for all of Magnolia to hear a song about loving Levy who was Blue but also your _shoo-bee-doo_." Gajeel's face fell as he groaned and grabbed a pillow to hide his shame. Lily laughed but only for a moment for a soft knock appeared at the door.

Gajeel rolled back to lay down on the couch once more; deciding that whomever it was could go to hell. He was already done with today. Her voice changed his mind quickly. A small 'hello' reached his ear, barely above a whisper when Pantherlily moved towards the door to welcome their guest. Gajeel bounded off the couch and flew open the door to greet Levy in a breathless, disheveled manor. He opened his mouth to speak while simultaneously blocking Lily, who had increased in size, to see who had come to visit. "We need to talk." was all Levy said, cutting Gajeel off before walking past him and towards the kitchen. Gajeel could not breathe; he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to make sense of why exactly Levy was in his home. As far as he could remember they were currently not speaking to one another. He watched as she and Lily exchanged pleasantries over the book he was currently reading; one she had lent him days prior. _Lily said I had shown up singing about Levy and Blue last night. Could I have sung around town? Did she overhear something? Fuck!_

When the front door slammed shut after Lily had shouted goodbye and that he was off to the Guildhall Gajeel was finally snapped out of his runaway train of thoughts. Lily was gone and Levy and him were alone for the first time in days. He quickly went on the defense out of fear. "Oi. What are you doing here?" Levy ignored his question and moved through the kitchen and out the backdoor without another word. He watched her hips sway and tried to clear his mind of the idea of removing her orange dress to bite her tenderly. He stood before the closed backdoor and studied Levy as she sat on the stone wall just outside. His mind raced for a possible explanation for her being there, especially after everything that he had said to her. Though he hoped it was not because of his singing a more logical reason came to mind and he sighed with disappointment that his own actions had brought on.

"You don't want me to be your partner for S Class anymore." His tone confused Levy as she turned to watch him walk out to join her. It was so matter of fact and lacking of any and all emotions as though he could care less about helping her anymore. For a moment she wondered if she had gotten it wrong after all; if Gajeel wasn't the kind Black that she had grown to know. Then she remembered all the facts and shook the thought out of her mind. He was Black. She knew it in her heart though how she felt about the matter was still up for debate.

"No. I don't care if you still help me or not."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm _here"_ Levy paused, she could be upfront and just announce that she knew who he truly was and let the fates decide what happened next. Her heart pounded uncontrollably in her chest at the mere thought. Despite the cold winter weather she felt overheated and uncomfortable. "I'm here because of what you said to me. Why did you bring that up?" She wasn't ready for Black and Gajeel to be one in real life yet. She needed more time.

Gajeel looked away from Levy and crossed his arms in annoyance. In his crimson eyes she could see his worry but did not know that he could sense her racing heart. "I ain't gonna apologize if that's what you came for."

Levy's blood felt as though Natsu was setting it to boil as she pulled herself off the wall, her black legging ripping in the process, and got in Gajeel's face. "Yeah that's right you don't apologize every time you are going to we end up screwing out our frustrations instead. Tell me Gajeel is that what you want to just have sex with me after hurting me?" At this point Levy was inches from Gajeel and jammed her finger into his chest with the next words she spoke. She could not control herself; all her fury for the things still yet to be spoken began to surface without control. "Come on Gajeel here I am so let's have some honesty!" In a blur Levy was lifted off her feet, turned, and pinned against the side of the cabin. Gajeel's face hovered above her own as she tried to free herself from his possessive grasp. He could see the pain he had caused her in her eyes but more that he could not fully recognize.

Without Levy's control tears began to slide down her cheeks as she struggled with violent determination that left her breathless and angrier than ever. Why? Why had they been so close all this time only to be just out of reach at the same time? It was a cruel twist of fate.

What Gajeel assumed were tears of pain from his words during their training was more than he could accept to see. Carefully he pulled her off the wall, down onto her feet once more, and slowly to not startle her into his large pierced arms. He wrapped them around her in a protective cocoon; wishing to pull all the pieces that he had shattered her into back together once more. Gajeel allowed for her to cry out her pain and she did. Levy hurt more than she knew going into this fight. She hurt from all the things Gajeel had done to her and yet all the sweetness Black had shown her. She ached from the missed opportunities that had passed them by and confusion she had felt for the man before her; holding her together. Most of all, she cried for her weakness for she didn't have the heart to tell him she knew yet. When Levy pulled away finally she felt more pain than she had in years and torn beyond measure. She could not look Gajeel in the eyes for fear he would recognize the look. The look that spoke volumes and screamed 'I know, see me!' the same look he had been giving her for over a month now that she had been utterly blind to.

Mentally Gajeel held on to the feeling of Levy in his arms and prayed to the heavens that it was not for the last time. When she pulled away he did not stop her. When she walked towards the door to leave through the house once more he did not make a move. He wanted to open his mouth and scream out his confession in that fleeting moment before it was gone, she was gone, forever. However, fear rooted him to the ground and took a hold of his heart. At that instant, as Levy walked away from him Gajeel closed his eyes and accepted madness and death instead of the possibility of her rejection. When Levy spoke he felt as though breath was returning to his lungs after drowning in a sea of endless blackness. "Everyone is leaving for the trials tomorrow at noon in the port town of Hargeon. I hope to see you there." Her voice was light guiding him back to reality and filling him with hope and courage. Levy still wanted his help with the trials; she still considered him a friend. His crimson eyes met her caramel pools of emotions he still could not understand nor accept to see. Gajeel nodded as Levy left through the backdoor. He did not move from where he stood till Pantherlily returned home an hour later; still remembering the feel of Levy in his arms and hoping it would not be the last. On the floor at his feet lay a small piece of Levy's ripped legging. Gingerly he picked up the scrap of fabric and smiled.

With warm favorable winds the Fairy Tail ship set sail with all eight teams aboard; including Gajeel and Levy who despite their moment the previous day were avoiding one another on the small vessel. Both moved awkwardly around each other and tried their best to _act_ normal with their friends so close by. The tension in the air was thick as Levy sat next to Cana and Wendy and tried to strike a casual conversation about the trails to come.

"It's so hot!" Lucy complained while stretching out on a nearby chair and stripping down to her bikini. "What's the deal it's suppose to be winter, I feel like I'm going to melt?!"

Levy who had also stripped down to her bikini top like Lucy and Cana wiped the beads of sweat from her face in a pointless effort. "You look like a slob like that Lu."

"Apparently the currents around the island cause this kind of weather to last all year." Cana said as she fanned herself. It was odd for Levy to see her friend not drunk off her ass. _She looks stressed. Exactly how much have I been missing since Black or well Gajeel and I began writing?_

Across the ship Gajeel sat at another table, ignoring the food and drink before him, and chimed in absentmindedly as everyone began to complain about the weather. He didn't notice that no one cared what he had to say. "Oi. This heat ain't nothing. Stop bitching so much." Everyone ignored him which he expected. From their lack of attention though he let his eyes wander over to Levy. He watched the sweat fall down her exposed shoulders. _Wish I was the one making her sweat instead of this heat._ He closed his eyes and sighed in an attempt to calm himself. When Gajeel reopened them he regretted it instantly when his gaze fell to Gray who had abandoned all his clothing in an attempt to beat the heat. _Can't unsee that ice pick he calls a dick._ With a loud thud Gajeel let his head fall to the table already done with the rest of the voyage.

Hours past as Levy made small talk in attempts to hide her racing mind. From time to time she dared to glance across the ship in Gajeel's direction but he seemed to only care for sleeping. When Wendy and Cana left the table to talk to other guild members Levy took the opportunity. "I know." She whispered to Lucy who was resting next to her while still complaining about the heat.

Her head cocked slightly to the side when Levy spoke but she looked more confused than curious. Levy took out her quill and notepad from her red satchel, wrote her message, and passed it to Lucy. She did not fully trust Gajeel to be truly asleep and had been right to do so. When Lucy opened the note she let slip a small gasp so suddenly that Gajeel had awoken from the sound alone. Had Natsu not been so loudly sick he might have questioned Lucy for her sudden Adeline spike as well. On the folded paper were three words only. _Black is Gajeel._

Lucy glanced back at Gajeel once more who seemed to still be asleep thankfully. She opened her mouth to speak but Levy stopped her by writing another message on the paper once more. _He might be listening._ She was right. Lucy nodded and took the quill from Levy's fingers. She didn't know what to write. Should she admit knowing the truth and not telling her friend? No. She didn't want to risk the small woman's wrath. Carefully she slide the paper across with the quill and the two began to communicate silently to Gajeel's growing frustration as he continued to fake sleep now only to hide his confusion. _Why was Levy and Lucy's heart racing? Why the hell are the writing notes? What the fuck is going on?_

 _How?_ Lucy wrote as she moved closer to Levy at the table.

All the small and intricate details that had lead Levy to this conclusion were too much to write so she decided to keep it simple and hope that Lucy accepted her answer. _It fits._

 _How do you feel about it?_ The two women's eyes met. Levy shrugged and lifted her quill to write once more when shouting began on the ship.

"There it is!"

"So we're here?!"

"Is that Tenrou Island?"

"What the hell kinda shape is that? Talk about crazy looking!" Gajeel chimed in.

"An island on top of another island?"

"Wow." Levy said with amazement. "Evem from here I can sense magic power in the air around the island!"

Finally the chaos that had erupted fell silent once more as the Master emerged from the captain's quarters to address everyone. "It has been said that fairies used to live on this island. Fairy Tails first Master, Mavis Vermilion, sleeps here and—"

"What the hell is with that outfit?" _Ice_ _Prick has no room to talk with being naked._ Gajeel thought with a snicker as he moved across the ship towards Levy not only to be closer to his partner but to get a look at the note she had been passing prior to the Master's arrival that was still in open view on the table.

"I will now reveal the details of the first round of the trials." He paused then fan himself as talk erupted. "See the smoke coming from the island's beach? First you will head there and then you will find eight paths. Each route can only be taken by one team only." With a wicked smile he continued now with everyone's undivided attention. "Here's what waits for you behind each path." Magically a map appeared next to the Master which Levy began to memorize. Just past the beach entrance were eight possible routes with different obstacles through them. "Only the teams that get through this will clear the first exam!" the Master finished with another mischievous smile. "In the 'battle' routes, two teams will fight with only the winning team proceeding to the next level of the trials. The 'hard' battles are against S-Ranking mages and finally the 'quiet place' or area of Serenity will allow for you to proceed without having the fight anyone." Levy continued to study the map focusing only on the path deemed safe; the quiet place without any conflicting battles between friends and fellow guild mates. This was the path that Levy needed to take. _No matter what._ She decided; not wanting to battle anyone she cared about as long as she could. "Your goals in the first exam are power and luck."

The last statement the Master made caused yet another eruption of chaotic chatter.

"If it's luck we might be able to actually do this!"

"Well, we only have a one out of eight chance of hitting that Serenity zone Lu." Cana said looking worried.

"Logically, only a maximum of six teams can clear this part of the exam."

Levy turned towards Gajeel. She tried to keep her expression normal as she carefully slipped the paper she had been writing on with Lucy into her back pocket. "Well, worst case scenario only three teams will pass."

As she looked up at Gajeel his arm was midair in a half bent and awkward manor. He had been attempting to pick the paper from her pocket without being caught and failed miserably. Quickly to avoid her questions he thrust his pierced arm down upon her head where it lay emphasizing their difference in height. "Gihi. I like this! Hope we get to go against Erza or Gildarts. I can't wait to give everyone a serious beat down!"

Levy was livid but did not move. Slowly she closed her eyes and sighed. _He's going to be sorely disappointed when we get the safest route and walk quietly to the next round._

"Now let the exam begin!" The Master shouted with a wide grin as more confusion exploded.

"The hell we are still in the middle of the ocean!?" As the members began to discuss all eyes fell to Natsu and Happy who seemed to be one step mentally before all others. Seemed to be. Levy's eyes fell to Fried who she noticed right away casting.

Levy smirked and whispered to Gajeel knowing that he would be able to hear her perfectly fine. "Come on, move quickly, and follow my lead." Gajeel turned towards Levy just as Natsu and Happy struck an unseen ruin wall that had appeared from thin air; just like the traps Levy had made with Gajeel day's prior. As everyone began to argue about Fried's trap as his team left Levy had moved away with Gajeel and ruins began to float around her as she started to rewrite his magic. Gajeel couldn't help but smile; impressed with her magical abilities.

"Yeah. I can rewrite it!" Levy smiled as she took Gajeel's hand to his surprise and bounded off the side of the ship. "But only for me and Gajeel!"

"Gihi!" Gajeel laughed as the water hit him and he opened his eyes to see Levy swimming quickly before him. He emerged above the waves just behind Levy he took a deep breath and continued to swim on. Levy looked back at him and smiled. When the trials were over he knew he would have to reveal himself and let the chips fall where they may. Gajeel couldn't help but grin back. He knew the risks of going insane and death but in that instant with Levy before him he could care less about his own life.

There was no time to collect themselves once they reached the beaches edge. Gajeel followed Levy as she pulled her orange dress over her wet bikini and tied back her damn blue locks with a copper headband. Silently they walked to the rocks just off the beach where the pathways lay. Without a word Levy began to journey into one of the caves; already decided what way they needed to go. _I hope we are in for a good battle so I can show off to Levy_. Levy turned to make sure that Gajeel was following her just in time to see him grinning like a fool.

"Everything alright?" Gajeel stopped in his tracks and put his arms behind his head rolling his eyes.

"Oi. When are we going to fight someone?" Levy turned and kept walking. She had decided not to tell Gajeel that she had deduced that the route they had taken was the safest one. Bored, Gajeel let out a loud sigh of disappointment. He wanted to show off. He wanted to give Levy a reason to look at him and to feel the same excitement for him that she felt for Black in writing. After half an hour of walking sunlight finally began to appear through the caves exit. They had taken the quiet route. "Fuck."

Levy let a small laugh escape her lips as Cana and Lucy came into view in the open forest. "Hey Gajeel. We sure got _lucky_ on the quiet route didn't we?"

"How the hell is that lucky!? I wasn't able to punch anyone!" Levy laughed louder now seeing the look of frustration and rage on Gajeel's face. His first plan of impressing her through his battle skills had failed. Without another word he moved to sit on a nearby cliff to think up his next plan of attack. He barely listened as the Master began to explain the next part of the trails. Only when he heard his name and the 'luck' they had been blessed with did he chime in on the conversation once more. "You think 'that's fucking lucky!?" Levy held her sides from laughing. It was then he realized what Levy had done. "You?"

"Took ya long enough." She said between her laughter. It was then that everyone's attention fell to Lisanna and Juvia who had lost their battle badly to Erza. Gajeel looked to his former Phantom Lord Guild Mate who was still unconscious. They both had previously been considered S-Class mages already within Phantom Lord and yet their abilities and expertise in their old guild meant nothing within Fairy Tail.

"Damn."

"What did you say?"

Gajeel turned his head to the sky to avoid Levy's curious gaze. "We would have won that fight."

"Poor things though." Gajeel nodded to her surprise and returned his attention to the Master who was beginning to explain the second round of the trails. _Have I seriously misjudged Gajeel all this time? It still seems too odd to think about him as Black, writing to me all that time. Why hasn't Gajeel ever been like this in person before?_

"The second part of the S-Class trials is as follows: you must find the grave of the first guild master Mavis and there I will be waiting for you." Accepting looks passed around the remaining participates of the trial. "You will have six hours but do not expect this to be easy. The island is full of obstacles."

Excited chatter erupted as everyone turned to set out on their own course through the mysterious island. "I won't lose." Levy had spoken to herself as she began to move with Gajeel following behind.

"Gihi. We are gonna take down all these scumbags." He looked to Levy for a response but none was given to his disappointment. Without another word he continued to follow her into the thick of the forest where she didn't seem to have an exact direction in mind though he did not question her methods. Soon a somewhat familiar sound reached his ears; large and approaching fast. _Could there be a dragon here?_ "Levy." She did not turn. "Oi. Levy!" She continued walking away to his growing frustrations. A shadow began to descend over their current area which had finally caused Levy to stop and look around. Before they were spotted he grabbed Levy by the back of her dress and pulled her behind a large bolder adjacent to another cliffside; hiding them from the large monstrous creature that had appeared. It had been attracted to their scent and looking for an easy meal.

Levy had been distracted by her thoughts; they had run away from her completely. She had become so consumed that when the beast had appeared she had taken no notice at all. "The hell is wrong with you!? You got a death wish or something?!"

Levy turned to look at Gajeel who seemed angrier than she had ever seen him before. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. If not for you I might have died."

It was odd for Levy to not put up a fight against Gajeel. He nodded "Yeah well this island is crazy. Come on let's move." Once the monster had left he began to climb the cliff with Levy following behind. _Where the hell is her head right now?_

 _Where the hell is my head right now?_ Levy took Gajeel's outstretched hand and accepted his help onto the top of the cliff. From their new vantage point they could successful see miles of the island including multiple other creatures both roaming the lands and flying above the trees. The Master had been right; this was not going to be easy.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Levy looked at Gajeel and with a blank expression said "I know." Gajeel took a small step back.

"What?"

"I know." Levy turned to Gajeel wondering if she should finish her thought. She took notice of the look of panic on his face and shook her head thinking against the idea. "I know that after the trials are over things are going to be different. Know what I mean?"

Gajeel watched as Levy turned to look out across the island again. With a small grin spreading across his face he placed his arm on top of Levy's head having decided that this was something he now enjoyed doing immensely. "Oi. I could not agree more Shorty."

Together they turned to continue searching for the grave of the first Master; excited for what lay ahead.

 **Hey hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I am researching now for the next chapter!**


	11. My Weakness is You

**Thanks for waiting. If you follow the story you know where this is going. You might see a few changes as well because if you ask me Levy is way more bad ass than the comics sometimes make her out to be. Hope you enjoy!**

Two hours. Two hours of walking without any results had turned out to be Gajeel's breaking point. A third of their time allotted to find the grave of the first Master had passed and though Levy was equally frustrated Gajeel had become completely insufferable.

"What the hell is the deal with this fucking exam!? Pick a path. Find a grave! I just want to fucking punch Salamander and Erza!" Gajeel turned and pounded his fist into a nearby tree splintering the wood with a loud crack that echoed their location to anyone nearby.

"Ugh. You're so noisy Gajeel." _How the hell did he use to complete stake outs and other stealthy missions?_ Levy held her head in her hands and shook out her growing stress vigorously. Her flying blue wisps of hair danced in the sunlight to Gajeel's delight.

He stopped in his tracks and raised his arms to the skies in annoyance and boredom. "Oi. When am I gonna be able to fight someone!?"

Levy turned on the spot and jammed her index finger into Gajeel's chest. "So you don't care about me?!" Her question had surprised him. Of course he cared about her. He was on the island to help _her_ win the trials after all.

"Oi. I ain't saying that!" He crossed his arms defensively and glared down at her. _How can she think I don't care? I just want to show her how strong I can be._

"But you always just fight with everyone Gajeel—you never look at me!" Her last confession slipped past her lips without meaning to. Levy had been struggling the last two hours to not murder Gajeel for how annoying he had become. Subsequently she had decided during the last two hours that if Black and Gajeel were still separated in the real world they would remain so in her mind to stop her from going insane and murdering him in his tracks. _Black would not be acting like this; he would be kinder and most likely would have screwed me behind the—_

Gajeel raised his arm and patted Levy on the head like a small child. "You want some attention, _Shrimp_?" He had found another nickname to enjoy while he snuck physical contact with Levy by any means necessary. "Then fight seriously with me! Get stronger!"

Levy's expression changed from anger to regret. Why had she agreed to let Gajeel be a part of her exam trials in the first place? She should have had Jet or Droy joined her instead. Was she really ready to let him be a part of her life as well? Levy opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and shook her head. _Maybe I should just let him know that the exceed is out of the bag already and we can talk all this out. But if he rejects me…_

"Oi. Levy what's wrong with you?" Gajeel tilted his head down to her level and breathed in her scent deeply hoping she wouldn't notice.

In a small whisper Levy spoke aloud to herself "No, I can't" _If Gajeel knew and had to decide on me right here and now we could be stuck on this insane island together in awkward silence or worse he could level me alone to fend for myself._ "I-I'm weak and small"

"What the hell are you going on about?" Levy looked up at Gajeel finally and frowned as her cheeks flushed from embarrassment at the situation she had been placed into. _How has my life gotten away from me so much?_

With a hard push Levy shoved Gajeel away from her and yelled to him without looking back."I-I don't care anymore stupid Gajeel!" He could not see the tears streaming from her eyes as she charged on into the thick of the woods leaving him standing alone and confused. After some time, when she was sure that Gajeel had not followed her she slowed her paced and pulled at her hair once more with a groan. _What the hell is with him? When I figured out that he was Black I finally thought there was a decent person under all those piercings and scars. What a jerk. I hate him._ Levy stopped in her tracks and clenched her fists in rage as she began to scream. "I hate him! I hate him! I—" a rustle of leaves pulled her attention away from her confusion and self pity. He had actually followed her. Levy didn't know whether to smile or scream. _Story of my life._ "Gajeel?"

The rustle of leaves turned into an explosion of chaos as two unknown assailants charged from their place of hiding towards Levy. Frozen in fear Levy fell to the forest floor just as the one dressed in traditional samurai wear released his katana and swiped it where she had just stood. As though the world was moving in slow motion Levy watched the blade slash pieces of her hair and headband off as she dropped. They floated above her before landing at her feet. She couldn't think straight.

"Wha-what are—who are you?!" she had forgotten there was a second attacker. Levy felt a thick clawed hand reach through her blue stands to her scalp and yank back. She tried to yell as the hand move from her scalp to pin her arms above her head and her body to the ground by her throat. Mentally her mind flashed back to the attack that Gajeel had committed against her years ago. No, she had survived that and she would survive this. She had to use her surroundings and think quickly. Her mind flashed to Gajeel. _He was close before, he had to still be._ Despite the claw on her throat Levy let out the loudest scream she could and prayed he would hear. Blood trickled from where the claws dug into the flesh of her neck as one attacker attempted to silence her with force while the other raised his katana once more to finish her for good. In that instant she wondered if this was how her mother had felt before her death; utterly helpless.

When she had run off, for a moment he had been too shocked to move. _She had said I don't care anymore. Have I lost this fight before I even got a chance to start?_ Gajeel frowned and made to run after her. Though he was a good distance from her now he could still hear her with his advanced hearing and his heart broke mid-step with three spoken words repeated as though to break him down more: I hate him. Gajeel stopped in his tracks. It was over. He had lost and never even gotten a chance to fight. He didn't know whether to scream or go after Levy and try to explain himself. "FUCK!" he yelled and turned to go back towards the ship. It was over, after all it was— _"_ _Wha-what are—who are you?!"_ Her words sounded like a whisper from the distance they had traveled but he knew her voice anywhere. Gajeel turned his body towards where he had heard voice come from and took off at a run; keeping his ears on the trouble she had placed herself into.

He could hear her body being slammed into the ground and gritted his teeth as an unfamiliar scent reached his nostrils. Levy was under attack; they had waited until she was alone and he had let that happen. He moved faster as the scent of her blood entered the air. _No!_ he thought as he saw her feet away, pinned, helpless, and about to be diced.

In two quick moves Gajeel's forearms changed to steel as he blocked the katana from swiping Levy and punched the clawed creature who had been holding her in place. Her chest heaved as she looked up at Gajeel and remembered how to breathe once more. "It's hard looking for someone so small." Levy looked away as she moved to sit up. Her cheeks blushed as Gajeel put his studded arm around her and pulled her into his side without moving his eyes off her attackers. "So don't leave my side."

He had almost lost her; almost given up before beginning. No. Gajeel wasn't going to quit and no matter what Levy decided he would never let any harm come to her again. Levy nodded as she removed herself from Gajeel's hold, pressed her back to his own and took a fighting stance to his surprise. _She has my back too? Does this mean she doesn't hate me after all._

"Who are you guys?" Levy asked with more confidence in her tone.

"And—" _why did you attack my girl?_ Gajeel was about to say but was cut off thankfully when the samurai spoke.

"Grimore Heart." Both Gajeel and Levy froze having heard of the dark guild before. Gajeel had tried to join years prior only to be denied access to his annoyance and Levy had read about them just weeks before.

"A dark guild on _our_ island?" Levy was confused.

"Oi. Did the Master set up for you to battle a dark guild for this exam?" Gajeel was beginning to wonder just how sane Makarov truly was.

"Of course not. These guys they must have snuck onto the island from somewhere."

"Gihi. Well accident or not and trial or not if I can't clean up this mess than I don't have what it takes to be an S-Class Mage anyways." Levy pressed herself harder into Gajeel's back trying to calm her racing heart. _Is Gajeel insane?_

"Gajeel, this is Grimore Heart we're talking about." She said in a low whisper "One corner of the Balam Alliance we shouldn't attack them so arbitrarily. We need a plan and to get help."

The samurai who they now recognized as Yomazu from wanted posters back in Magnolia laughed manically. "As expected from a _normal weak guild_ like Fairy Tail; all rules. _So_ suffocating."

The large claw creature who resembled a chicken in his appearance and demeanor squawked in their direction. "Rules don't exist in war little one." Gajeel growled at the way he addressed Levy. He could still smell her blood dripping from his claws. He had forgotten to look at her wounds and make sure she was alright. _She better be alright._ He thought with another snarl in the chicken's direction.

"Kawazu" Levy addressed the chicken creature by name which did not shock Gajeel. She was the smartest woman he knew after all. "What is your goal?"

The answer came from Yomazu whose katana smashed into the ground with a loud crash as script magic appeared from the impact. "Why to poach all the fairies on this island!"

"My ears!" Levy held her ears in her hands as the solid script rang throughout the now open field; all the trees having been decimated from the impact of his magic. She looked up at Gajeel whose own ears were bleeding heavily due to his advanced sense of hearing.

He shouted down at Levy while covering his ears in a futile attempt at stopping the flow of defining noise. "OI. MAGIC FROM WORDS IT'S THE SAME MAGIC AS YOURS!" After his declaration he hoped Levy would know how to counter the attack. He prayed she would think of something and fast before he passed out from the raw decibels that were threatening to liquefy his brain.

Levy however was preoccupied as Kawazu, the chicken, launched towards them for an attack. "GAJEEL!" she screamed but his back was to hers and attention fully on Yomazu and his deafening blade. "GAJEEL!" Nothing. _He can't hear me._

She had no time to use her magic nor time to get Gajeel's attention for the third try. Using all her strength she took the back of Gajeel's black shirt and yanked herself forward, pulling him down, backwards, on top of her. Kawazu soared over them both; missing Gajeel who had been the intended target. Without losing a beat though he turned his long pointed beak and fired eggs down on them to their confusion.

Confusion turned to panic as Yomazu's sound attack ceased momentarily allowing for them to hear Kawazu squawk out "EGG BUSTER!" as the eggs exploded midair to turn into magical fists of energy that rained down endless attacks upon them. This attack had been meant for Levy to Gajeel's terror. After only a few hits the egg buster attack stopped suddenly for him only to allow for Gajeel to turn and watch Levy be brutally pummeled and thrashed without relief.

 _No! I will protect her. I told Blue I would never let anyone hurt her again I will—_ his train of thought stopped painfully when Yomazu's sound attack returned; adding to his nightmare. _Damnit! Because of the noise I can't even hear footsteps!_ At the last second Gajeel jumped from an attack from behind by Yomazu and his katana. When he fell back to the ground, blood still dripping from his ears he turned to Levy who was breathing heavy from recovery and felt his spirits rise upon the look of determination on her face. The same determination he had seen in her eyes when she was trying to figure out how to break the enchantment holding them captive within the guild hall during the Harvest Festival. The same look when she had been fighting for her life to not die by his hands.

Gajeel watched in both amazement and horror as Levy took a fighting stance in front of him, protecting him from Kawazu's second round of EGG BUSTER attack. She screamed "SOLID SCRIPT SILENCE!" which rose above the chaotic, horrendous noise and finally Yomazu's attack ended for good. Levy then turned to him and smiled while Gajeel stood once more in shock. _The sound went back to normal. She actually did it._ "You-you small woman-you actually managed to cancel out _my_ words?!" the sound of Yomazu's shocked voice came from behind him.

Gajeel turned as his fist transformed into an steel rod and slammed it into Yomazu. "I heard that you bastard! THERE YOU FUCKING ARE!"

While Gajeel was busy with Yomazu Levy had no time to breathe as the second attack that Kawazu wanted to fire at Gajeel was now coming for her. Levy twisted her fingers as fast as she could muster and FIRE script lifted from thin air before her and disintegrated the eggs to Kawazu's horror. "HOW DARE YOU!" he squawked but Levy pushed her fire forward and sent the chicken running; giving her reprieve if only for a moment.

Levy looked to Yomazu whose katana seemed to have quadrupled in size and strength. Mightily he swung the sword in Gajeel's direction who had no other choice but to block with his pierced forarms which began to bleed profusely. "NO!" Levy yelled but her attention had to return to Kawazu who had come back for a third onslaught of eggs; this time more than she could handle. She tried to focus and increase the size of her solid script FIRE but out of the corner of her eye she could still see Gajeel dropping to his knees as his arms went above his head to bloodily shield himself more.

Then without warning her FIRE script failed and the EGG BUSTERS began to pound her into the hard ground and submission. Levy screamed as she covered her head with her arms and pulled herself tightly into a ball. Though the pain was tremendous she opened her eyes and willed herself to keep them open to watch Gajeel. She could feel warm blood drip down her temple and into her line of sight as in her mind Blacks written words rang out in Gajeel's voice: _I will NEVER leave you Blue. Never._

Gajeel did all he could to return to his feet. _This guy-he's breaking right through my iron scales I need to think fast I—_ his attention turned when Levy began to scream from Kawazu's attack and that split second distraction was all Yomazu needed. Levy watched helplessly as the katana slashed right through Gajeel's side; the sword expanding in size and increasing the overall damage.

They were each other's weakness. Kawazu and Yomazu had realized it early on and had been using this to their advantage from the start. Gajeel was distracted by Levy's screams and his need to protect her and save her. In turn, Levy was unfocused due to Gajeel's increasing injuries and the possibility she could lose him forever. For a brief moment the attacks stopped at the same time to both Levy and Gajeel's surprise. Levy raised herself from the blood soaked grass; her one eyes swollen shut. "N-NO!" she yelled as she attempted to pull herself across the field to Gajeel. He clutched his side as blood flowed dangerously like a waterfall from his stomach wound.

Gajeel groaned just as Yomazu charged forward yelling "DARK SWORD BITTING ECHO!" and slashed Gajeel apart. His head cocked back as blood drenched the ground beneath him. He fell to the grass without a sound.

"GAJEEL!" her eyes went wide from fear. Levy charged towards him; not caring if she was attacked again, not worrying about her own fate or the pain that was exploding throughout her body like small fireworks. She just wanting, no needed, to get to Gajeel. "GAJEEL!" she yelled again when she was mere feet away but stopped when Gajeel turned and opened his crimson eyes in her direction and smiled. They stayed locked on her caramel orbs and recognition flashed through them like lightning. She could save him still. With eyes both forced open, tears racing down her cheeks, Levy began to concentrate in silence on mustering any and all remaining magic she could in time.

Yomazu and Kawazu had finished attacking Levy and Gajeel; they were no longer worth their time. "If this is the level they're all at, then we can probably take care of them all before the main squad even arrives." Kawazu yelled in agreement.

Gajeel, feeling his life fading and fast felt his heart begin to race from panic. With great difficulty he raised his head "Did you say—main squad?"

Yomazu and Kawazu turned their gaze down upon Gajeel. "Looks like he's still breathing." Kawazu clucked.

"Yes. I'm talking about our guild." Yomazu said without a care; he could tell from how extensive Gajeel's injuries were he did not have long. "The entire Grimoire Heart Guild will be here soon."

"Th-that's—" Levy was cut off as Gajeel looked back at her again.

"Levy…I-I need you to run." Levy shook her head in defiance "Levy. This isn't some mundane war. This is going to escalate beyond your wildest imagination."

"But I—" Levy didn't know how to finish. But I need to save you. But I can't leave you. But I love you. But I know.

Levy had to leave, he _needed_ her to leave. With all his strength he screamed over to her and prayed she would understand. "YOU NEED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THESE GUYS BY MYSELF EASILY!" It was half true and he hoped she wouldn't fight him anymore and understand. She did need to let the rest of the guild know and without her there he _could_ take care of Yomazu and Kawazu easily…if he wasn't dying.

"You promised." She whispered to Gajeel as she stood. He smiled weakly back; there were so many promises he had made her after all, so many he would never get to keep.

"Don't let her escape!" Yomazu yelled as Gajeel used the last of his energy to change his arm into his steel rod again and shoot it into them before they could attack Levy. _She's getting away; she's going to live._ Gajeel smiled as Levy, Blue's, words rang throughout his mind: _Loved ones never leave by choice; not if they are true love._ _He could feel unconsciousness pulling at him. He wanted to close his eyes and just let go; he hoped someday Levy would understand._

 _"_ _GAJEEL!"_

 _Gajeel looked across to Levy and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING!? HURRY UP AND GO!" He couldn't lose her and he couldn't let her see him fall; he had to be strong for her he needed to—the magic Levy had been pulling together finally finished collecting. With fast, twisting fingers the largest solid script for IRON she could muster fell from the sky before Gajeel. She swayed on the spot from the drain it had caused her but turned and ran none the less._

 _"_ _Please! Don't die!" Levy cried back as she charged on and tried not to pass out; her own wounds having been more severe than she had realized until now. Levy willed herself not to look back as she heard faintly in Gajeel's voice_ _Yeah_ _reach her ears and then the sound of him ingesting the iron she had produced. As Levy ran she tried to focus her thoughts and not think of Gajeel and the battle that was sure to be ensuing behind her._

 _The entire Grimoire Heart Guild is coming to attack us! What could the reason be?!_ _Sweat and blood mixed together and traveled down her face and neck. She breathed heavily and felt one of her broken ribs hit her lung with each breath she attempted to take._ _Gajeel was right. I have to let everyone know that something terrible is about to—_ _Her foot caught suddenly on a raised tree root. Levy hit the ground with a loud smack and began to slide uncontrollably down the hillside tearing what was left of her clothing and skin to scraps and shreds. Her last thought, before her temple connected with a large rock near the bottom of the hillside, was of Gajeel and the sacrifice he had made for her, for nothing._

When the script for iron fell before him Gajeel felt surprised by not only its arrival but the heart chiseled on it too; he had no time to think on that though. With every bite he took he could feel his wounds lightly healing over; a temporary fix but a means to stop death in its tracks. _She had been saving her magic for me. She had risked her own life to store and produce this last ditch script to save my life. I will not let Levy's sacrifice go to waste._

"Hey! You just let that girl get away?!"

"Who cares? That'll just make the _hunting_ more fun!"

Gajeel pounded the ground with his last bite feeling his energy restored and renewed. No, no one would be hunting or hurting Levy ever again. She was defenseless and powerless in the woods now because of him and he would protect her; he would save her. He had promised.

"Oi! You want a full scale war with Fairy Tail?"

Shock and terror covered Yomazu and Kawazu's faces. Gajeel had just been inches from death and now, now he was coming towards them. "He—he's standing up? How!?"

"I bet you really regret messing with Fairy Tail now assholes!" With a twisted smile Gajeel cocked his head back and laughed "I'm gonna make you both feel the same. You will regret what you have done." Though they did not understand Gajeel had spoke of Levy and the pain they had caused her. Though his own flesh was flayed and raw he was determined now to make them suffer. He moved in for the kill as he willingly let control slip and the monster within lose to play.

 **Let me know what you think! More to come hopefully soon!**


End file.
